Blame It On The Boys
by ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3
Summary: Light Yagami: Pop star. Model. Homosexual? When the media grabs ahold of damaging information, Light's manager is dropped. When an out-of-work Lawliet Wammy is forced into the job, could Light's world be thrown into an even worse mess? LightxLxLight AU
1. I don't need work!

**A/N: Jo! The plot bunny for this story hit me quite hard very, VERY late at night, so I apologise for its lack of..err...class. This will be set in an AU. Sorry for its terrible start...but hey! Eventual lemons sooth the soul! Oh by the way, the Wammy boys are a little bit older as well. It wouldn't be right for them to all go out drinking at the tender age of 14 now would it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and this applies to all the chapters :3 **

**Chapter 1: Disgraced**

In the early hours of an alluring morning in the Kanto region of Japan, as the birds chirped happily, a teenage boy almost sobbed at the sight of what awaited him.

"Shit! It's happening again!**" **Light Yagami cried as he scanned the newest edition of a magazine. _The media must reel in my misery _The young man thought sullenly. An adolescent girl abruptly entered the dining room, to see what the cause of her brother's distress was.

"What's wrong Light?" Sayu Yagami asked quietly, her long brown hair bouncing behind her. The teenage boy's large brown eyes looked sadly at his younger sister.

"They've gone and done it again." He answered simply, a damp tone on his voice. A sympathetic sigh escaped Sayu's lips.

"Sorry. I guess that I'll go tell mum." A brisk nod followed her out of the room. Light looked at the offending magazine with an acidic taste in his mouth. He stood and poured himself a glass of juice and left the room, following his sister.

The headline of the newspaper screamed:

_**LIGHT YAGAMI- MAJOR POP IDOL – NUMBER 1# CHART TOPPER- BIGGEST VERSATILE AND MULTITALENTED SUPERSTAR IN JAPAN- IS HE ALSO HOMOSEXUAL?**_

The day had gone from bad to worse for Light, the newest headline plaguing his already damaged reputation. Ever since his first talent show, people immediately noticed that he didn't just have the looks, but also that he did have the ability to make people notice him. His voice had rung loudly through the microphones that the hosts, the auditoriums, the roadies, every person that had provided for his performances.

He wasn't the best performer in the world, but he made it through life pretty well until roughly two months beforehand when suddenly the questions he was being asked changed from '_Do you have plans for a new album?_' and_ 'We've heard that you have a guest spot on the new TV show featured on Sakura TV! Is this true?' to _'_It has been confirmed_ _by an_ _anonymous person that you have been found bringing suspicious males into your apartment. Are these accusations true? _'Needless to say, Light was a little peeved over the whole situation.

These 'suspicious males' that he had been bringing to his place were in fact, managers and other people who could help him further himself in his job. And the press had decided to overlook that women had also visited as well. The media was just looking for an excuse to crucify him in front of Japan. As Light stroked his mother's back as she sobbed into her hands at the latest accusation against her son, he hatched a plan to fire the only person who would leak all of this information. His new manager. Duh. As he left his mother in the hands of his sister he pulled out hi mobile from his pocket and dialled. He bit his lip as it rang. _'_

_Three...four...five...si-'_

"Hello?" A male voice answered roughly and obviously annoyed.

"Hello? Is this Nathan? It's Light."

"Oh! Light! Hi! What's going on?" Light growled and rolled his eyes back at this man's attempt at innocence.

"Nathan I'm not going to sugar coat this alright? You're fired." A frustrated grunt came over the line.

"I'm fired? What the hell for?"

"For not respecting my privacy. Goodbye Nathan."

"No you liste-" Light hung up the phone and smacked the phone into his forehead. Now he had to find a new manager. Oh joy.

~ Two days later~

"I don't need a job. Stop trying to get me one. I'm on holiday for Christ sakes." Two men sat on a park bench watching a couple who was strolling happily past them.

"Yeah, but you need to get one sooner or later. We all know that we are only here to help you stay in Japan permanently." The blonde man gulped his coffee happily and checked his watch.

"Oi Lawliet, know when were supposed to meet Matt here?" Lawliet combed his black hair through his fingers.

"Isn't he supposed to get here at eleven o'clock right?"

He sipped his latte as well and looked around for his friend. At twenty-three, Lawliet was pale and lean. His messy black hair stuck up all over the place and the bags under his eyes were the proud signs of a man who partied too hard and didn't sleep enough. He yawned into his hand loudly. Mello looked at his friend and looked over his shoulder as a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Mello! Lawliet! Sorry I'm late!" Mail Jeevas, or Matt as he was known as by Mello and Lawliet, smiled and pulled his orange glasses down his face flashing his green eyes. "Hey there! Nice to see ya Mihael."

" Stop calling me Miheal! I hate that name! Anyway _Mail_ you're almosttwenty minutes late! " Mello yelled clearly annoyed.

Matt frowned "I know! I already said sorry. Scoot over." He pushed Mello over on the chair. Mello looked at the other man suspiciously.

"What happened to your goggles?"

The red-head grinned in reply. "I hooked up with some chick last night. She broke them by accident." Mello laughed. "Shit! You always seem to pick up the rough ones."

Both Matt and Mello were nineteen and loving it. Both good looking and witty, they had girls begging for them. Matt with his fiery red hair, his toned figure, his tall body and seductive green eyes, he had a hard time not picking up a woman or two on a Friday night.

Mello on the other hand, had blonde hair cut just above his shoulders, a muscular and tanned body and baby blue eyes which were a stark contrast to the rest of his face, which had a large burn on the side. Mello had been drunk at a New Year's party when he was seventeen with Matt, when he had tripped near a bonfire and fell against the metal.

Both of the good looking teens took advantage of it and had great fun throwing their fake ID's around which stated that they were twenty one. Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"So, Lawliet. Have you thought of getting a job yet?" Lawliet gave Matt a dirty look.

"I don't need a job! I'm only in Japan for a holiday!" Matt rolled his eyes and puffed. "

Yeah so that's why you have been here for like five months."

"Shut up." Lawliet pouted.

Mello stood suddenly. "What the hell was the point of going to Uni if you were just gonna shit it away? What did you study again?" Lawliet's black eyes concentrated on the blonde in front of him.

"Law. And PR on the side for extra credit."

"Fantastic! So not only you qualified to be a lawyer, you're also fit for a managerial position." Matt stated as he watched a young woman who was sobbing into her phone walk past.

"True that! Lawliet! This is great! I have a contact that might be able to give you a job!"

"You have contacts now?"

"Sure do! Call me later, at eight maybe? That should be good."

"Where are you going?" Lawliet asked as both teens stood in unison. "There's a most likely a woman who just broke up with her boyfriend and is a little insecure. Catch my drift?" Mello said slyly. "Fine. Go away and I'll call you later." Lawliet muttered as he opened a discarded newspaper headlined: _**'Pop stars manager in hot water!'**_ Lawliet flicked straight over the page and opened the TV guide.

'_It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we as we know it, and I feel fine!_' Lawliet's phone rang.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled as he tied a towel around his waist and ran for his mobile while still dripping wet.

"Hello?" "Oi! L! It's Mello!" '_Well obviously_.' Lawliet thought to himself.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You didn't ring!" Lawliet looked at his clock. 7:15pm. "It isn't even eight yet!" An exasperated sigh came from the other end of the phone.

"I got an answer from Carrie!" L was silent as he thought.

"Who's Carrie?" He asked as he dried his wet hair.

"My contact! She said she can get you a job ASAP! You just have to be a little open minded." The black haired man smacked his head against the wall.

"What do I have to do to get you off my back?" Mello's husky laugh made Lawliet jump.

"Take the job of course! You'll have to babysit some spoiled pop-star!" Another evil cackle rang through the phones earpiece.

"Fantastic. You know that I don't have the patience to look after some spoiled brat." L groaned. "I know! That's why I specifically asked for Carrie!"

"Did you get lucky or something? Because you seem to be really happy about torturing me more than usual."

"Hey! Of course I got lucky! That broad that Matt and I chased had just broken up with her boyfriend, and she had a friend who was a little pudgy and insecure. So both me and Matt got lucky! Oh and L? You start at nine tomorrow morning. I'll text you the address. Bye!" as the annoying dial tone rang Lawliet stared at his phone like it had just bitten him.

_Why can't Mello keep his fat head out of my business? God!_ _I guess that means I should go to bed early tonight! _He heaved a sigh as he pulled the towel off his waist and began to dry himself off before he slipped under his blankets naked. He stared at the television for nearly three hours before sleep overcame him.

As Light was jogging in the bright hours of the morning, his phone continuously hassled him with messages. He ignored it until the buzzing began to send pins and needles through his thigh.

"Hello?" The brunette asked impatiently.

"Hello Light its Carrie. I'm going to need you to come into my office today." Light rubbed his temples

"Why? I already sent you the paperwork for my album and I already told you about me firing Nathan." A rustling of papers were faintly audible through the phone.

"Ah about the Managerial position? We found a very responsible man who we believe would fill the place very nicely."

Light's face flushed angrily "I told you I want to find a new manager by myself" He yelled into the mouthpiece "Ah! Light calm down! He has a pretty nice record of qualifications! He studied law and did PR as well!" "What's PR again?"Light asked as he picked a piece of dirt of his shorts. "It means Personal Representation. He did three years of it actually. He will be reliable, I promise." Light looked at his watch which said 8:02am. "Fine when should I come in?"

"Ten too nine would be nice. Alright goodbye." Light slipped his phone back into his shorts as he began to jog back home. His apartment wasn't too far away from where he was.

'_I hate these shoes_' Lawliet thought sullenly as he walked into the elevator of a very professional looking building. '_I think that woman on the phone said floor twelve?_' He pushed the flashing button and startled as the elevator jumped as it started. As he nodded at the plaid suited man next to him, he shuffled his feet nervously.

He hadn't had a job in ages. He fixed his tie in the large mirror next to him. He had tried to flatten his hair but had failed miserably and had only succeeded in making it spiker. It did make him look even younger though. He breathed out deeply as the doors began to open. He pulled his suit down and straightened his belt. He strode confidently into the first office and knocked on the door. A perky blonde woman opened the door and grabbed his hand eagerly.

"Hello there! I'm Carillon Smithlock. You must be.." L was amused to see her peek at her hand to remember his name "Lawliet!"

"Yes miss that's me." He faked a happy smile and added,

"It's going to be an honour to be working for you!" The woman blushed and leant in to whisper in his ear. "You won't be working for me. You have to work for him." She nodded to the handsome young man who sat in one of the chairs in front of her rather large desk. The man stood up and grabbed his hand firmly.

"I'm Light Yagami. I hear that you will be my manager for now?" Lawliet nodded as his obsidian eyes met with the hard caramel brown ones that were studying his intensely. "_Ah. He doesn't want me to work for him I see._"L thought to himself.

"I'm Lawliet Wammy. I'll be your new manager." He smiled at the younger man who clicked his tongue at him and motioned for him to sit down. Lawliet groaned internally as he began to sit.

'_Thanks a lot Mello. Now I have to take care of an oversize child who will most likely eat me alive. Great.'_

**There will eventually be lemons so if your into that,**

**Stay tuned**

**R&R**

**: 3**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	2. Your place or mine?

**A/N: Hullo! I welcome you to another chapter of Blame It On The Boys! Thank you for the massive response on the first chappie, so I thought a new chap would make us all happy! Arigato! Oh and I'm sorry for everybody being OOC! It is a crack-ish story after all **

Chapter 2:

"Well? What are your credentials?" Light picked at his fingernails impassively.

Carillon looked at the brunette nervously and focused her gaze back onto Lawliet. L raised his eyebrows at Light.

"I'm sure that you already know, but I have studied Law for nearly five years and also did a lengthy course in Pr." L smiled as Light clicked his tongue again. Light felt uncomfortable under the black haired man's gaze, as if he could read Light like a book. He really did not like that feeling. He already had to suffer that look of discontent from his father Soichiro for many years, and he was not going to let some stuck up British snob make him crumble.

Carillon coughed loudly as L's attention had become focused on a bowl of toffees that were in arms reach. The blonde woman stood and grabbed the bowl possessively and pulled it closer to her chest. Lawliet's eyes widened in surprise and pulled his spidery hand away from the bowl sheepishly and turned his head away.

'_Was she coming onto me I wonder?_' L sniggered as he considered the thought. As the raven haired man turned his head towards the two others he was startled to see Light's narrow eyes observing him. A light bulb suddenly collapsed into darkness overhead and Light snickered.

"Wammy, right?" he asked "Hmm? Yes Light?" he asked only just paying attention.

"Fix that light bulb and I'll give you the job" Light picked up an apple that sat on the desk and bit into it, smiling evilly. L pointed above his head .

"This one?" "Fine. Do you happen to have a phone on you? Ms Smithlock?" The blonde woman's eyes lit up as she pushed the office style phone towards the tired looking man, who began to dial promptly after the phone was lent to him. Light had begun to protest when L shushed him

"He just shushed me! Carrie, get rid of him!" Light yelled and slammed his hands on the table to only be shushed again.

"Ah! Matt! It's Lawliet! Could you come to the address I'm about to send you? I need you to fix a light at this place.' L sneaked a look at the frustrated man who looked as if he could fling himself out of his chair and throttle him.

"Make that two Lights."

"Aw Lawliet! C'mon! This is a really bad time!" L rolled his eyes "It will help me get a job?" After a few moments Lawliet heard Matt shuffle out of his bed (Well Lawliet assumed it was his bed until he said "goodbye sweetie" to somebody in a low husky voice.)

"Oi? L you still there? I'll be there in...ten minutes. I'm only right around the corner. Ok? Ta." And then a dial tone. L smiled radiantly as he pushed the phone back

"All done!" L winked at the dumbfounded brunette and pushed his chair away loudly when he saw that the bowl of toffees were suddenly a hell of a lot closer than they were before. "That problem should be fixed in about fifteen minutes. Now, if it won't bother anybody' the pale man said smoothly 'I am going to have a lolly."

Matt arrived a few minutes later than promised but had done the job quickly none the less. Light had begun to bite his finely perfected nails as Matt had given him a curious look.

"Holy shit!" Matt yelled deafeningly. Everybody in the room jumped as he pointed at Light obviously.

"You're the gay dude from the magazine! Shit dude! Lawliet ya didn't tell me that you were working for a fa-" Lawliet grabbed the teen around the neck almost comically, pressing into his windpipe and effectively cutting his voice. As the obsidian eyed man grinned and pulled his arm away, the younger man fell to the floor choking.

"Thank you Matt, but I think that we should say goodbye now." He turned his head sharply and Matt cried out and left the room shouting obscenities.

"So...can I have the job?" L asked hopefully. Carillon looked at the man next to her and nodded. Her eyes sparkled as Light's grimace overran his fantastic features as he stretched his hand and clasped the spidery fingers of the other male.

"Congratulations. You now have to be my manager." As a very perky Carillon almost waltzed out of the large office a menacing glint appeared in the chocolate brown eyes of the very famous, the very talented and very influential pop star. L was taken aback at the intensity of the glare that was dealt towards him. Light pulled L's pale ear towards his mouth and whispered almost inaudibly, "_**I'm going to make your time with me **__**hell**_**!**" Light smiled angelically as Carillion re-entered the room and held the door open.

"Have a nice day Carrie." L nodded.

"You to Mr. Wammy! Please call me if you have problems with Light! Or call me anyway!" She waved the two men away. Light tsked at the woman as Lawliet sniggered to himself. '_So she was hitting on me after all. Hehheheh.'_

_..._

"It's a very nice cafe. I like your taste in restaurants Mr. Yagami." The coffee bar that the two men sat in was very clean and also surrounded by small decorative plants that were placed around all of the back seats. A dangerous glare was shot in L's direction as Light sipped his latte slowly.

"Never call me Mr. Yagami ever again. Just call me Light. Or I dunno...something, no anything, besides Mr. Yagami. As cliché as it sounds, Mr. Yagami is my father, a very uptight, blue collared, ridiculous old fart with no respect for anybody who dares to be different."

"Oh. That's fine I guess. So as your manager, what do you need me to do as a part of my duties?" Light rubbed his temples, as if just talking was a hassle.

"You may even have to be a bit of a bodyguard sometimes. I don't trust many people so it's always good to multitask right? I already had to hire you so theres no need to hire another guy-or chick- either." Light corrected himself quickly.

"Yeah. That's fine."L replied briskly as he stabbed at a slice of lemon cheesecake and ate the crumbly bit at the bottom. He bit into the plump strawberry with a loud, wet crunch.

"You might even have to be on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty two point eighteen weeks a year. You don't have any real commitments do you?" "Well. Not anymore I suppose. I just get around a lot." Light perked his ears at this comment.

"So wait, are you a bit of a whore now? I don't need someone like that ruining my reputation."

'_Anybody else see the irony of that comment?_' L though exasperated as Light's cell phone began to ring. '_Blame it on the girls who know what to do, blame it on the boys who keep pining on you, blame your mother for the things she said, blame it on your father but you know he's dead!_' Light flicked his phone open and quickly became involved in a conversation about...sequins? Wow. L's head rolled on his shoulders and observed the rest of the cafe. He hadn't noticed the strange looks that he and Light had been receiving since entering the cafe. Two teenage girls, _late teenage girls _L thought snidely andbegan forming filthy thoughts, were whispering behind their hands. He could only just catch onto their conversation.

"Oh my gawd! I just cannot believe it! I had been denying it this whole time!"

"What a shame...the black haired one was a real cutie..."

"All the good ones are always _**gay**_..."

'_Gay? I'm not gay..._' Realisation hit L like a ton of bricks. He felt like a total idiot. All of those late night entertainment shows and their ramblings had been talking about an 'In the closet' pop star. How he hadn't noticed the moment he met this man! He always had fantastic instincts! How could he not tell that this man was a homosexual? He was casually chatting away on the phone about SEQUINS for crying out loud! He hadn't noticed that he had begun to blush and felt a sudden queasy feeling as his stomach rolled. As his head spun he had not realised that Light's conversation had ended and he was glaring at him oddly.

"You learn to get used to ridicule after a little bit Lawliet. It comes with the job." Light reached over sadly and patted L on the hand.

The screams of the teenage girls from the other table were enormous, and the rest of the coffee shop had broken into conversation. He pulled his hand away instantly. Light blushed and muttered

"_stupid fangirls..._" L flushed and coughed loudly. "It may be a good idea to...well leave this place? It doesn't seem to be-err- very friendly" L said hopefully.

"Yeah...I guess so..." A sudden flicker ran across Light's caramel brown eyes and he smiled.

"My place or yours?" L's eyes widened and he gulped.

**Bwhahaha! Until next chapter!**

**Light's ringtone was: 'Blame it on the girls' by Mika**

**Oh and L's was: 'It's the end of the world' by the suicide machines. **

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 **


	3. Does my ass look big in this?

A/n: I owns nothing~

**Chapter 3:**

A sly smile sat on Light's perfect face.

"So? How does it look?"

Lawliet's horrified expression said it all. He was not going to wear it. No. No. NO.

Light watched, obviously pleased with himself as he threw the...thing over to his new manager. He was not going to let a little thing called 'business etiquette' stop him from terrifying the hell out of the newcomer. It was justified to screw him over just a little bit.

"So? Are you going to wear it? I've got my photo shoot in an hour, and I'd appreciate it..._puh-leeeaasseeee Lawliet~~..._" A sickly sweet tone dripped from Light's voice. It made Lawliet sick to the very pit of his very empty stomach.

"I won't wear it."

"Yes. Yes you will."

"I'm not your butler!"

"No your my _manager. _One and the same I think."

"No! I won't I won't!"

"Then you won't have a job. Bye-bye."

"...fine I'll wear it."

"Thought so."

Within the hour Lawliet had driven Light to his photo shoot, snarled as Light had introduced him as his new 'Nathan', and faked a smile as the stupid, arrogant, egotistical, _rich, _auburn haired teen offered him an extra one-hundred dollars if he could be a 'darl' and get him a Pena Colada. At one in the afternoon. No wonder the media was assuming things.

He even had to walk around wearing a stupid bright green suit that had a freakin' pom-pom on the bottom. A _pom-pom. _

And he still had six hours left on his _first day._

"Lawliet~" Light almost sang as he grinned at the irritated obsidian eyed man who gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Yes."

"Could you take me to the shops again?

_Bloody hell it's like looking after a spoil little kid. _

"Of course Sir._" _

"Actually, I feel like going home and getting changed. Can you take me home?_"_

"Does it mean that I get off earlier?_"_

"No it means that we will be going back to my place and get some clothes._"_

"...fine._"_

Light's apartment was to say the least, absolutely astounding. Even the hard to please Lawliet couldn't help but look at it with wonder. It looked like a complete bachelor pad, minus the fact that there was way too many video games and that there was dust everywhere.

"A bit of dust here." L commented as he brushed his long finger against the bookshelf.

Light shot a very panicked look towards his manager. "What do you mean a bit of dust? It EVERYWHERE! It makes everything disgusting and...and eww!"

Light continued rambling even as he shut the door and dressed himself. L was astonished at the amount of talking that the other male could do. Even for a celebrity you would think that he would stop for air.

'_Oh...wait a moment...he's stopped for a breath.' _Lawliet sniggered to himself quietly as he applauded his cleverness.

Light strutted from his room and span around pulling fretfully at his skin tight jeans.

"Oi Lawliet?"

Of course it was all too good to last. He missed the silence already and it was only his first day.

"Yes Light?"

Light's honey brown eyes were already shrink wrapped in tears.

"Tell me the truth!"

Taken aback Lawliet replied naively.

"Of course I'll tell the truth. What's this about?"

"Do these jeans make my ass look big!"Light wailed as he grabbed at his non-existent hips.

"I've put on so much weight! I'm more blubber than I am Light!"

"I promise Light that you are not fat."

The teenager gasped

"I never said that I was! _You think that I'm fat!_"

"N-no!"

"I'm so fat!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! I'm getting larger and larger! Soon I won't even be able to sit on my couch without it breaking!"

"That's not true!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine it is then."

Another horrified gasp

"I knew it! My love handles are disgusting! I hate everybody!"

Now that surprised L.

"So its everybody else's fault you put on weight is it?"

"I didn't put on weight. I just ate a chocolate bar..."

"...you're kidding right."

"No, but the fat is gonna go straight to my fat ass!"

"I eat sweets and I don't put on weight."

"You were blessed with a good metabolism and a...perfect figure."

"I was no- I have a what now?"

Light puckered his lips and moved his eyes away from the other man.

"Y-you have a really nice looking body. Like under that suit you probably have washboard abs and a nice firm ass."

'_This is so not happening to me._'

"I don't mean to be rude but I rea-"

"You probably have both men and women clambering for you!"

"N-no not reall-"

"It would be so hard to get a nice, good looking, _obedient_ man like you."

"Obedient?" He hadn't realised that he had said it out loud.

Light chuckled "yes an obedient man who would do the daily work, who would greet their partner with a kiss on the cheek and someone who would really, _really _enjoy being around their partner."

Lawliet was beyond flabbergasted. This was just completely insane!

Light raised his eyebrows as his manager made a very noticeable retching movement.

"Light-Sir, Um you aren't-ahem-insinuating anything are you?" _Very discreet _L thought to himself proudly. That was plainly tactful.

A childish giggle escaped the pop stars mouth. L noticed that he had licked the plump cherry _lipsticked_ lips that sat on his sculptured face.

"I was defiantly _not _insinuating anything. You must be imagining things. Or maybe" another snide smirk "You were hoping for me to be insinuating something so you had an excuse to molest me."

If Lawliet's eyes could roll any further into the back of his head he would have had lost all traces of is obsidian eye colour to his brain. He had only met Light Yagami, pop star and multitalented artist early the morning before. He had only been working for the insufferable man for eight hours and he was already being forced to parade around in Kermit the frog's rejected birthday suit, was being introduced as Nathan, was reassuring his boss that his (slightly overweight) ass was not as big as the world saw it, and was being clearly flirted to by said boss.

And this was the man who the day before had been threatening to make his new managers life hell.

He was doing a damn good job of it to.

"So Lawliet was it?" The middle aged man asked sternly.

"Yeah. Lawliet Wammy." Normally L could create a comfortable conversation with just about anybody. Light Yagami and Co on the other hand were all a little out of hand though. His mother and sister seemed nice to say the least.

But Soichiro Yagami was a completely different story. With his overpowering statue and presence, to his bushy grey eyebrows and crow's feet, Soichiro Yagami was one hell of a scary person.

And Lawliet had only been in the house for ten minutes.

Light began to grin nervously as his father glared daggers at his manager. The veins in his forehead were threatening to explode.

Then Light remembered why his father might be on the verge of eating one Lawliet Wammy. He hadn't really introduced him very well.

"Oh um Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to say what Lawliet was to me didn't I?"

Another death worthy glare.

"Yes Light. Yes you did."

"Ah Dad, this is Lawliet Wammy my _manager._"

It was completely obvious how Mr Yagami had suddenly calmed down. The tension had lessened so much that there was almost a friendly air to him.

"Ah! Well. In that case then it's very nice to meet you Mr. Wammy!"

_That settles it. Light Yagami and his whole family are completely mad._

The black haired man faked a smile and shook the older man's outstretched hand.

"It's a _pleasure _to meet you."


	4. The Sexy Ex and The Exposed Chest!

Chapter 4:

Lawliet's encounter with Soichiro Yagami traumatised him. If there was one person who scared him, it was Soichiro. Not because of his overwhelming presence, or his powerful position in the police, it was simply because, well,

He was Light's father. That was a valid excuse wasn't it?

...

Lawliet had survived his first day of working with the arrogant pop star Light Yagami by the thick of his skin. He had gone home, lay in bed and fallen asleep despite constant ringing from a very concerned Matt, and a very amused Mello. It seems that the pleading text messages to the red-haired teen had done its job.

Matt was at his front doorstep the very next morning at seven. A new record for the teenager, but none the less appreciated. As the two walked around the streets pushing through the early morning rush Matt sniggered at Lawliet's plodding steps.

"Ah so how's the dude going L?" Matt smiled as Lawliet gave him a dirty look from under his mass of black hair.

"He's fine."

"Are you?" another filthy glance in Matt's direction.

"I work for a child. He says he hates me and would make my life hell, which he is doing a _fine _job of, he pays me to give him cocktails at ridiculous times, and he dresses me up like Ken and Barbie like I'm a toy!"

Matt exploded with laughter at his friend's last comment.

"You let him _dress _you!"

"I had to or else I wouldn't be able to get another job around here."

"Then come back to England."

"Piss off. I am not going back and you know why." Lawliet replied sullenly, automatically bringing their 'in depth' conversation to an abrupt halt.

Matt lit another cigarette and frowned as his lighter flickered weakly.

"Mofo. Hey L~" Matt asked sweetly

"Yes Matt?"

"Do you have a lighter?"

L looked at the teen surprised.

"You know I don't smoke! And I'm not going to encourage your emphysema! "

Matt sighed and coughed throatily.

"I'm fine. So no lighter?" Matt asked sadly.

"Yep. And no cigarettes either." Lawliet reached into Matt's pocket suddenly startling the boy as he stole his cigarettes and threw them into a nearby puddle.

Matt stared at his lost comrades with a forlorn look as his companion continued walking down the crowded street.

A sad look followed the black haired men followed by yells of "Lawliet you bastard! I thought you were my friend!"

...

"You're late." Light commented dryly as L opened the car door.

"You were supposed to pick me up ten minutes ago."

"Drive yourself next time if you want to complain." L stared at the road as he changed lanes. Light rolled his eyes and began ruffling through his bag while L mentally abused another driver. Light grinned as he pulled out his findings.

"Hey Lawliet wanna glass?"

Lawliet's eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror momentarily to find Light smiling and holding a bottle of red wine.

Lawliet's eye twitched as he laughed to himself.

_I knew it. Who drinks at ten in the morning?_

Light Yagami of course.

...

Light Yagami was already half off his head by the time Lawliet had pulled up in the driveway of a 'friend' of Light's.

Some friend if Light had to be drunk to see them.

"So who are we visiting today?" Lawliet asked as the car door swung open and the tipsy teen stumbled as he stood.

"An old friend of mine. I already said that ne?"

"Yeah well, your drunk so I wouldn't say that they are too much of a friend."

Light gave him a foul look as he stared at the apartment miserably.

"She shits me."

"An ex?"

"Yeah. But she also kind of works for a company that sponsors me."

L's eyebrow rose as he looked at the gloomy man next to him.

"Well Light, all I have to say is don't bite the hand that feeds you. Or sleep with it for that matter."

Light clicked his teeth together fiercely as if he was a crazy dog. Lawliet sniggered at the reaction he had received.

'_The crazy dog look suits him well._'

"Well I suppose we should knock on the door, hit this thing on the head._" _L offered and the brunettebrightened.

"We can hit her?"

"No."

Light sighed again and knocked on the wooden door wearily as if waiting for an explosion. A sudden thumping of footsteps became louder and Light took a step back as it swung open.

"Light!" The blonde woman yelled and Light flinched.

"I've missed you ssoooooo much!"

L looked in shock as this scantily clad blonde hitched herself around Lights thin waist and pressed her lips against his. Light made a muffled scream as she groped him and grinned.

"So has Light come to pick up the papers?"

"That's all I came for Ms Amane."

The woman pouted at the brunette who looked as if he was on the verge of throwing up.

"I'm Misa remember! Not Ms Amane! We dated for like, ever!"

"Technically you dated me. I had no real say in that did I?" Misa gasped loudly.

"Were you in it for the sex Light!"

Lawliet watched, clearly amused by the act the two put on. Misa, with her clear obsession with Light and Light who was obviously terrified out of hell with this woman.

L grinned and bit on a sweet happily.

Light composed himself as he pulled away from another inappropriate grasp from the female.  
"The papers Misa! NOW!" Another mopey look from her as she walked back inside sulking loudly.

Light puffed out a sigh of relief as the woman left earshot. Lawliet laughed cruelly as Light straightened his suit and tie and began to pull his pants back up.

"She seems to be awfully ahem fond of you hmm?"

"If you want to get paid today shut the fuck up."

"Touchy, touchy, Light!"

"_Growl~_"

"Light! I have the papers! I signed them and even left a present on them!" Misa winked at Light and he gulped. Lawliet was even feeling a bit sick by the time Misa began to lick her lips, mentally undressing Light.

As the shaking hand of the superstar quickly snatched the yellow envelope and stuffed it under his armpit roughly his free hand wrapped around Lawliet's collar and dragged him towards the car screaming

"For the love of god run! Run!"

The ignition started loudly and Light coughed loudly, sneaking a scared sidewards glance out of the window.

The last image that was burnt into both men's minds, but for completely different reasons, was of a very good looking blonde, her head concealed with her silk nightgown and her chest completely exposed.

...

"So you hit that I guess?" L asked as the car stopped at a red light. Light grumbled incoherently and L smiled.

"If I could hit it again I would. With my car."

"Fair enough. She seemed pretty-ah-fond of you I suppose?"

"Fond? Is that what we call obsessive-compulsive disorder these days?"

"Well I was being nice."

"That woman doesn't deserve nice."

"What did she do to you that was so bad?"

Light watched as the green light flashed, the air around him suddenly heavy and moody.

"Nothing really."

"Bull."

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now! I finish in an hour!"

Another sad sigh.

"She glued it to my leg."

L paused.

"It?"

"It."

"As in 'it' it?"

"Yes. It."

"...Eww."

...

_**Sorry for the random ending, but I had to introduce Misa eventually as she may have a role later on. Now for shameless adverts: teB360, xXbeyondxLawlietXx and also I change my name-again**_

_**:3**_

_**The chapters shall get more interesting so but thanks for the reviews and favs!**_

_**R&R please!**_


	5. Devil

**A/n: Funnily enough, I had a few reviews and PMs about what "it" was from the previous chapter.** **Well guys I think I might just have to leave it to your imagination ;)**

**Also, due to me making one of my very close friends upset over (fan fictions sister website) I decided that I should add her into this chapter! She should be pleasantly surprised: 3**

**Okie dokey **

**Chapter 5:**

The world was dark, rain enclosing him. '_Maybe this was the end? Maybe I've finally died?_' Lawliet's thoughts were blurred as he watched the devil himself stare at him from under the shelter of an umbrella, his face hidden.

"Have you come for my soul?"

"Yes Lawliet."

Lawliet's black eyes turned as the devil shifted his umbrella to reveal his face. Lawliet gasped.

It was Light Yagami!

Lawliet's eyes flashed open, his body far from wet, but snug in his down quilt. He stared at the ceiling with a malicious smile on his face.

"I knew it!"

...

"I'm sorry that your job hasn't been going well." Mello yawned as he sipped on a hot chocolate. L's eyebrow rose questionably.

"Not going well? Are you on drugs or something?"

"Well you have been working for the Yagami dude for over a month. I thought he would have settled down by now." The blonde licked the side of the cup as a drop of foam slid down the rim.

"Light has too much..energy to settle down. "

"Does he still dress you?"

"Not really. But I still have to wear whatever he wants, when he wants."

"That's not very nice."

"That is an understatement." Lawliet looked at his friend with a dejected look. Sometimes Mello made him wonder if he was even human.

"Oi Mello."

"Hmm?"

"Do you even have a job or what? And Matt as well. How in the hell do you guys get by?"

A large laugh erupted from the other. Everybody in the cafe stared at them, questioning their sanity with very subtle glances.

"Look L even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Mello winked at a young woman who had been eyeing him, and she licked her straw in return.

"How the hell can you do that to a woman? You look at her and you're almost in her pants!"

"It's a double edged sword being attractive." Mello sniggered as Lawliet's dark eyes narrowed.

"Oh Miheal you would collapse under the pressure of being beautiful."

"Bastard."

"Dickhead."

"Can you shout me a chocolate L?"

"I thought you had a job?"

"I do."

"A _paying _job?"

"I never said that I was paid."

"You suck Mello." L rummaged through his bag and handed his friend a handful of notes.

'_-your heart is my piñata so sayonara, I just wanna go out tonight, I'm too tired to put up a fight I just wanna go out tonight the best part of fighting is the makeup sex! Miss bipolar, ultimate controller manipulator instigator-'_

"Hello? Lawliet speaking-"

"About time you answered your phone! I've been ringing for the last ten freaking minutes!"

"Huh? I've had no missed calls-"

"That doesn't mean anything! Remember what next week is?" Light's irritating voice belted out from the earpiece that loudly that even the blonde teenager across the table flinched.

"Is it your birthday?"

"GAHH! It's my first live performance that I would have had for months!"

"Give me a sec." Lawliet's spidery hand covered the microphone.

"I have to go. I want the change from that by the way." He nodded in the direction of the handful of money that Mello held. Mello nodded slowly in reply.

"Bye bye L."

"See you around."

"Yeah. Sucker." Mello paid the bill and stuffed the change into his pant pocket, eagerly awaiting the closest shop that held tight fitting pants, and his favourite shirts.

...

So the afternoon passed without any major screw ups.

Or not.

Light's performance had the teenage as riled up as a six year old with raspberry cordial.

So in other words, L was in for one hell of a week.

...

"So if I swap that stage hand with my manager, it would save money right?" Light yawned into the phone as Lawliet, slave for all situations and purposes, poured the auburn haired man a cup of rose tea.

Yes. Rose tea.

"Ah so is it legal? He is well trained if I say so myself."

As the teapot was gently let down onto the side table, the words that Light was blabbering finally began to comprehend in the older man's mind.

Light was trying to pimp him out to another company! That sly bastard! How dare he do such a wonderfully generous thing without consulting him first!

Light had caught sight of the hopeful glint in the large obsidian eyes that were glued to him so firmly. Light smiled and flicked his beautiful all (fake) natural hair from his honey orbs.

"Alright so that's settled? Alright thank you-" Light looked at the card that sat on his perfect (manicured) nails "-Bethany."

Another loud yawn from the teen as he set his mobile down. "Damn these English names. It's so bloody hard to pronounce in Japanese! That means yours as well Lawliet. Lawliet?"

The look of blossoming expectation on Lawliet's face would have almost been comical if it wasn't for how hard he was hoping. Who cares if it's a well paying job? You can only be kicked in the shins or dressed so many times before you lose hope in everything sweet and sticky.

A questioning gaze met with the excited one.

"What were you having a conversation about Light?"

"Oh about a new job opening for you."

Sparkles were on the verge of erupting from L's eyeballs.

"Really!"

"Well, technically it isn't _new. _More like an add-on to your normal duties."

The twenty three year old had never felt so much despair in his whole life. He hadn't heard the discussion properly. He wasn't getting a new job. He was getting _another _job from Light!

Great. This honestly couldn't get any worse.

"Alrighty well I will see you early tomorrow morning L!" Light winked as he stood to leave his designated office area. In other words, Lawliet's loungeroom.

"Where are you off to! I need details on my new job!"

"I'm going on a date! And you find out sooner or later _Lawliet~_"

"I hate you so much." L muttered feebly as he watched the one thing in the whole wide world that would want to eat his liver, skip away.

...

"Alright! Well, now that your here we can finally get started on your duties...Lawliet Wammy!" A young woman no older than eighteen grinned at the sombre man in front of her.

"Well what do I have to do?" Lawliet mumbled as the brunette woman watched him expectantly. Her face fell at his lack of enthusiasm. A large pout sat on her pink lips.

"Hmm. Mr Yagami has already told you about pretty much everything right?" L nodded slowly.

"Fantastic! Now I also heard that you will be having some BYO helpers later?" Another slow nod. "Hopefully they might be a little more excited about their jobs ..."

"So Miss, what is your name again?" Lawliet asked softly as the woman turned to leave.

"Bethany. Bethany Linquist." She smiled as she watched him commit it to memory. "Are you going to ask for my phone number next?"

"You never know."

"I can only hope." Bethany chuckled and pulled her hair out of her face. "Don't forget to tell me when these friends come onto the scene. They most likely would want to be paid for their help I would suppose?"

"Sure."

...

"Uhhh...hi there...Light?"

"Hello again...Max?"

"Matt."

"Whatever."

Light sat impatiently in his dressing room, his casual wear traded for a made-to-tear suit and tight fitting jeans. Matt and Mello had arrived twenty minutes beforehand looking for their long suffering friend who had rung them both in a state of major despair, begging for their help. It didn't take much to convince the two teens when they were told that there was money involved.

But they had no idea that they would actually have to sit with the moody pop star Light Yagami.

Matt was horrified. Mello was star struck. Beyond star struck.

"So Mr Yagami-"

"Light."

"yeah! Light! We've heard so much about you from L!" Mello rambled. It was almost embarrassing the way the blonde was staring at the 'picture of perfection' with large shiny puppy dog eyes. Matt pointed to the back of his throat and made a strangled gagging noise earning dirty looks from the two others. Matt chuckled gloomily. '_I swear to god, where in the hell is that son-of-a-bitch Lawliet!_'

"Look I'm here Light. You go on in half an hour. They just had a bit of trouble with your sign. Oh!" L smiled "Great to see that you two decided to bring your asses in! C'mon. I'll introduce you 'round. Finish yourself up Light. You can walk to the stage cant you?"

Light muttered incomprehensible words under his breath, presumably very naughty words.

"Bye Light!" Mello waved sadly as he was escorted out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them and L sighed with relief. "You guys have to be introduced to the woman running this whole fiasco. She's done an amazing job keeping up to Light's incredible standards." The two teens grunted in reply, observing the crazed workers around them, each doing their own job, each looking like they were about to cry.

"Ah! Lawliet! Have your friends arrived yet?"

"Speak of the devil."

Bethany held her clipboard snugly to her chest as she told another woman to hurry along. "So where are these extra hands?"

Lawliet cracked his neck and pointed at the two who accompanied him who were both more interested in watching the employees scuttle around."These two brats here."

"Oh well it's a plea-" Bethany stopped mid sentence, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Matt?"

Matt flinched and turned to look at who was speaking. His eyes, which were hidden with a brand new pair of orange tinted goggles, widened in fear.

"Oh shi-uh hey there Beth?" Matt stuttered as his face began to redden. Mello cackled.

" 'Ello there Beth! Long time no see!" Bethany looked at Mello, her eyes softening immediately. "Hey Mello. How have you been?"

"Alright, yourself?"

"Oh I'm fantastic."

Lawliet's eyebrow raised in confusion. '_Who was this woman to them?_'

"So Matt. Betcha you didn't expect to see me again so soon."

"Yeah...you got that right."

"Well, before you accuse me of anything, remember that I have a life too."

"Yeah! But why the hell are you here!"

"Mr Yagami decided to expand his employees ranges. He came across me by coincidence."

Matt's eye twitched. Lawliet laughed softly to himself. "There is no such thing as coincidence."

Bethany winked "True true. Now I have to go and finish _working _so Matt if you can keep your fat head out of my way, that would be greatly appreciated. Bye Mello. See you 'round Lawliet." And with that, Bethany left. Mello was holding his ribs so tightly that Lawliet was worried that he might break his own ribs.

"Now that was fun wasn't it?" The blonde boomed as he watched Matt's face go from shock to distraught.

"Shut up Mello."

"She was always such a nice girl!"

"I said shut the fuck up Mello!" L watched, feeling mildly rejected at being left out of his friends joke.

"So who was she to you Matt?" Matt's green eyes flashed from behind his goggles.

"Let's just say that if I have to work with her tonight, then I so do not want to experience this sober."

**...**

**Ah,an old friend or a lover spurned? And will Light's newest concert be a complete flop? Well we shall find out next chapter wont we?**

**I apologise for the long update :) shant happen again :D**

**So will I see you next time? I sure hope so! Read and Review ;)**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**

**Oh an L's ringtone: Miss Bipolar by Blood On The Dancefloor :D**


	6. Parties and drunken kisses

**A/n: Now it felt appropriate for me to update this quickly! And I'm considering that maybe I should take the M rating down, but hey! I'll take it down if you guys request it so c'mon! Tell me what your thoughts are! Oh and this chapter will be longer than usual, just so I can thicken the plot!**

**Okies, enjoy :3**

**Chapter 6: Too much booze and a horny Light makes L a dull boy.**

Light smoothed his shirt and pants down as he prepared to waltz onto the stage. His stage! He knew that this would end up far from a flop, but come on! You can only have a journalist write about your sex life so many times until people start thinking that you're a bit of a freak. The roar of the crowd made Light grin. His fans are all there! Supporting him on his newest performance! What a fantastic thing to boost his ego! He looked at the man who held tightly on the door to the stage and nodded.

It was his time.

**...**

Lawliet yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stood at the front of the crowd. He had to hand it to Light, being his manager did have its benefits. Sometimes. As he felt a hard push in his back he looked behind himself to see a busty young woman who winked at him. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she yelled over the roar of the mob.

"Hey you! Are you a fan?" Her green eyes looked at him piercingly. L smiled politely shook his head and smiled. A relieved look crossed her face and she grabbed his hands tightly.

"Thank god! My friends dragged me here and everybody gave me dirty looks when I said that I hated this guy! So what's your name?" She chuckled as Lawliet's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Unfortunately I work for him."

"Whoa! That's a shocker!"

"I'm his manager." L looked at the ground modestly. This woman may not be a fan of Light, but if he could pull enough strings to get Lawliet a good looking girl, then why not mooch a bit?

"Well, I feel sorry for you! But it means you have some initiative if I say so myself!" The woman laughed again when the man in front of her wrote something down on a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked as she grabbed it.

"My number. Sorry to say, but I have to go and attend to the spoilt pop star for a few minutes, so call me sometime eh?" The girl gasped and held the fragment to her chest.

"I guess I may have to call you then Lawliet...bye."

Lawliet smiled contently as he wandered through the door to backstage.

**...**

The shouts of the swarm as Light marched out into their sight. He beamed as they took him in. They built his empire, so why shouldn't he give them the beautiful person they all desired?

He span on the spot as he found his place on the stage scanning the mass.

'_Not as many as I thought that there would be...oh well.'_

"Hello everybody! Have you had a good night waiting for me?" An approving whoop met Light as he tapped his microphone.

"I'm going to start with one of my more popular songs, ne?"

"_Hey there, how you doing? Is the moment right? I still, can't even voice it._" Drums began to beat loudly in the background. "_You need to realise~ I'm standing in the corner baby, I ain't in the mood to be a loner! How 'bout you accompany me somewhere, we could see if you're good enough for me to phone ya! _"

Light's honey eyes shut as he belted out into the microphone. He loved how the beams of light shone onto his face. More or less, he just loved the fact that all of the attention was all on him. The only way it should have been in his own personal opinion!

As he shook his hips to the beat, his eyes glowing, his chest showing and his hands running up and down his body, he noticed someone in the crowd. Even as large as it was, you couldn't miss her for the world.

Misa Amane was in the VIP area of the front row! What in the hell...

"_I never, ever said that I loved you baby, but it won't stop me from getting to know ya!_"

As Light stared around the arena once more, he purposely moved and lent over the side of the stage, in a hope at glimpsing his personal stalker in the act. He couldn't find Misa herself, but he did find a few other women and men who could have broken even Misa's obsession.

But he did find himself radiating sexiness even if his face was stretched over a tight fitting t-shirt.

**...**

"Oi Matt, I would slow down on the booze if I were you." Mello pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes as the two men sat at the bar. Thank god that the concert was being held indoors. Where else would there be an open bar where you could still hear Light's wonderful voice?

"Shut up Mello...you idiot...I'm allowed to drink..as much as I want!" Matt slurred as he pushed his drink into his friends chest, spilling its golden brown contents over the leather shirt.

"I'm not sure if it's ap-"

"Shut up Mels! I...your...ya mum!" Matt burst out into an evil, terrifying laugh which caused everybody who sat at the bar with them to look at him with looks of alarm. His beer spilt down his furry jacket and he laughed again.

Mello almost melted with panic. Matt was a normally such a content person. Sure he partied and smoked, even dabbled in the occasion joint! But he never got this drunk if it wasn't for a really good reason. Then it struck him.

"Shit dude, I didn't think that you would be that scared of seeing Beth again." Matt froze up as his glazed green eyes rested on his buddy. He then gulped another drink down his throat before he spoke again.

"She must hate my guts Mels." He sobbed into his hands. Mello patted his friend on the back awkwardly.

"There there."

"Don't 'there there' me! She must want to kick my ass!" The red-head's voice rose uncontrollably, almost turning into a loud whinny. Mello clenched his teeth at he was pulled into a bear hug.

"Uh..Matt if you feel so awkward then maybe you should...um speak to her." Matt's eyes shone with tears.

"Mels that's a fantastic idea! I'll go and do that now!"

"I don't think that that's a very good idea. You're pretty pissed."

"Naawww I'll be fine...do ya know where she is?"

"I think that she might be hanging around backstage. But you'll get in shit if you sneak around there."

"I said I'll be fine dude! Thanks you verys much!" A crooked grin was painted on Matt's flushed face as he lent down and kissed Mello on the top of the head and ruffled his hair.

"You're the best Mels."

**...**

"Is everything running smoothly?" Lawliet stretched his arms above his head after Light finished his first three songs. There was still three left, and over an hour to go. God will this night never end?

"Hey Lawliet, could you get me a drink please?" Light waddled towards his manager exhausted.

"Can tell that your unfit Light. Can't even do half of a concert!" L laughed as Light muttered something involving his foot up someone's ass.

"Shut it right now. I haven't performed in ages. I'm not used to it yet."

"Fair enough. You've got thirty minutes to cool down as the interval has just started now." Lawliet checked his watch quickly. "Better have something to eat while you're at it. Some fat would do you good." Light scowled as he drunk his water and opened his dressing room door.

L sighed. This night was going to kill him.

**...**

" 'scuse me please." Matt slurred as a woman was pushed into his torso. The woman blushed and scooted out of his way. Matt smiled thankfully as he held onto his present tightly around the base. He was a man on mission. To talk to her, the one person who he sp-

"What the hell are you doing backstage Matt?" He stopped. Bethany was standing right in front of him, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "Get out of here. It's trespassing if you come around the back."

"But I-I have to talk to ya Beth..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I-I didn't mean to ditch you I pro-"

"No. I don't give a crap. Don't make me break your nose."

"But-"

"Matt, England is thousands of miles away, but you probably never expected to see me again did you?" The brunette wiped her nose dismissively as Matt's green eyes turned away from her.

"I didn't want to end us, but you just didn't understand my predicament!"

"What? That you couldn't get a job and wanted to rendezvous with Mello to Japan? Shit, you would have never spoken to me again if I hadn't been given this job would you!" Bethany's teeth grinded together as her eyes began to water. Matt opened his mouth speechless.

"I guess not. But I just couldn't seem to hold it together, you should have known that!" Matt persisted even in his inebriated state. He hiccupped as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"Was Lawliet the reason why you left?"

"Yeah...it was." Matt muttered ruefully.

"I should give him a freaking hug for taking someone like you out of my life!"

"Well go and give him a fucking hug then! He's probably still hanging right around the fucking corner waiting hand and foot for that gay shit of a pop star I'm a gay Yagami!" The male spat hatefully as his gaze dropped.

"God damn it Matt you're so selfish! He has a l-" Bethany's sentence was cut out by a new voice.

"You guys talking about me?"

"Lawliet?"

**...**

It wasn't like he was listening into the conversation that the two were having. But after they started to yell his name, Lawliet became a little concerned that he had caused it.

Ding-ding-ding. He was right on the money with that one. Another point for the self proclaimed genius.

But he had never expected that Matt had a steady relationship with somebody before he followed Lawliet to Japan. It was mindboggling that Matt could even hold a relationship longer than his famous one-night-stands!

But as he awkwardly listened to the two fighting, Matt's voice almost garbled, and Bethany's rising in anger, L knew that he had to stand in. As he slowly put his head around the corner he heard his name yelled again.

"Are you guys talking about me?" He coughed embarrassed as both mouths dropped open.

"Lawliet! Are you seriously the reason that Matt left me!"

"Unfortunately I'm guilty of it. Sorry." L grimaced at Bethany's blank face. He could hear the roar of the crowd re-entering in anticipation for the rest of the concert.

"Lawliet."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." L was taken aback as Bethany's hands suddenly grasped his waist and pulled herself onto him, pressing their lips together firmly. Matt made a sound that could be related to a dying animal, and L made a sound pretty much the same. The brunette woman pulled away, leaving a hugely embarrassed Lawliet Wammy bright red and flustered. She brushed her hand over the front of his jeans and as he choked she smiled. Not at L, but at Matt.

He realised what just happened. Bethany had just used him in a very successful attempt at breaking Matt. Matt.

As in his friend Matt.

Said friend looked at his pal, the one with the messy black hair that conveniently fell in an attractive swoop over his forehead. The friend who just kissed his ex-girlfriend.

Right in front of him.

Bethany looked at her watch and sighed. "Show will be back on in five. Get Light ready." She waved her hand facetiously at the two shocked men. She left the two stewing in the sudden heavy tension that hung around them.

"Fuck you L. I can't believe I even counted you as my friend. You're an honest to god moron."

"But M-"

"Go fuck yourself. And why not take Beth with you while you're at it?" Matt spat on the ground and left.

L stood silently until he felt a hard slap on his back.

"Hey Lawliet! How long 'till I go back on?" Light whistled between his teeth at his manager who pointed at the curtains robotically.

"About now."

"Fantastic!"

**...**

Light was so happy to be back on the stage, if only briefly he had to make the most of it. He noticed Lawliet watching him from his previous position in the front of the VIP. Oh well, he could tolerate it! It was time for his new song to hit the airwaves!

"_You're on my mind, even so close to me. Loves like a rose, your petals intrigue me. But it don't matter, it's just another night waiting for you!_"

Light's hips bounced to the beat as the almost electronica beat boomed from all around him. His fans jumped as they whooped.

"_Little bo-girl how are you tonight? I've been waiting for you call since fate hit us head on! Isn't it time that-well stuff the time! I'll make you mine-_" Even the corny lyrics still got everybody pumped. Light was so thrilled that nobody noticed his mild slip-up. Now that would have caused an uproar!

"_Stop that time for us, remember we're lovers? Since when has everything about when you start work? Nine o'clock isn't that early, and I'm sure it ain't that demanding!_"

The whole place was soaring, and Light knew that his concert was a hit! And with this new song he was going to exit with a bang!

"_Hush, hush we ain't in a fight, just calm down I can play it right eventually. But hey come on, it ain't like you look perfect either! We fight, you yell, you scream, you submit! It's just an average day of our life, lives! Silly devotee, you know that I always get what I want!_"

Light's voice rang as the music stopped, his song over, his concert finished, and now following with tradition, his night beginning at the closest bar.

**...**

"H-hey Lawliet."

"Yes Light?"

"Are ya havin' fun?"

"A ball. I promise." Lawliet yawned as the loud, obnoxious music blared over the stereo.

After Light's concert had finally ended, L had expected that his night would be over to.

Ah-no. He had to accompany his client to what, in the business is called 'The after party.' Which consisted of everybody, from the fans and the social rejects, to the workers who helped to make this 'happen'. So that also meant that the manager had to come. And Mello. And Matt. And Bethany.

Oh. And he thought that the show was .

The drunken groupies were worse. Oh. So much worse. They were swarming around Light like bees to honey. And then some.

But what made it even worse was that because of being connected with the rich boy, he became prey via association. He had never been groped so many times by son many women ever. He had seen hens nights less rowdy than this!

"Excuse me miss, but I have to use the bathroom."

"Sorry but I'm taken."

"I don't mean to make you feel bad, but I'm really a woman."

L was so desperate to get the ravenous females away that he was willing to say anything. He even went as far as telling them that _he _was a woman for crying out loud!

"Light how do you deal with these kind of people!"

"I don't." Light sipped an appletini contentedly. "I just push them off onto other people."

"That works."

Light grinned as he ordered three pianna coladas.

"Why three?"

"It can work for all sides of my personality." Light chuckled as L's mouth tightened and he nodded.

L could get used to drunk Light. He had half a brain to make sure he was always like this.

**...**

_7 pianna coladas, 3 more appletinis, a lemon and lime vodka and a glass of water later._

"Y'know that you have to be the best manager I've ever-hic- had?_" _

"Yeah, I think that you may have said that at least twelve times_ already _Light_." _L brushed of Light's most recent comment briskly.

"No I don't think ya undershtand! I mean it!" Light slurred and giggled dementedly. L regretted ever saying that he liked Light drunk. He hated it. He was just a little bit too loose, even for Lawliet a very seasoned party animal.

"I thank you for the comment Light, but it might be a good idea to get you home. Like now maybe." L grabbed under the stars armpit, just to pull his hand back covered in sweat. Ew much? L grimaced as he felt a finger run down his back.

Their back~

"Hey there babe, how 'bout you come and dance with me?" An average looking woman purred as she fixed L's collar. He had to think fast. If he didn't, then this woman would pursue him all night! And all he wanted was to go home and sleep, a rare thing that he barely had time to grab onto since Light had so impersonally invade his life.

His skin had gone even paler, if that was possible. Then the thought hit him.

"Sorry miss, but I have no interest. I'm gay." Lawliet lied smoothly, causing the woman in front of him to look at her shoes crestfallen.

"Alright. I'm a little disappointed that the good looking ones are always gay." Hey blue eyes flickered over to the very drunk and hardly concious Light. "Have a good night with your-er-boyfriend." She walked away back to the bar where she ordered a beer.

Light was his boyfriend now! What in the hell?

"Look Light, we have to get you home now. I'll call a cab. I think I had one too many bourbons, okay?"

"Hnggnggn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

**...**

It took almost an hour for the cab to come. Three in the morning at a bar obviously not a very good time for a taxi home. As the taxi drove Light leant into L on numerous occasions, each time being pushed back into the window. The radio was playing and Light's eyes shot open immediately.

"heyy L?"

"Yeah?"

"There playing one of my songs-hic-!"

"Yeah they are." L sighed as he looked out the window, the street lights blurring with the rain on the glass. Light's eyes hung droopily as he looked at L. He was so much more attractive then normal. Maybe it was the dark backdrop...?

"L?"

"What!" He was beyond limits! He was so sick of his employer, consistently nagging him! The same guy who was leaning forward and-

Pressing his lips against his!

Light was kissing him! Kissing Lawliet Wammy!

"Woa-" L's cry was stifled by Light, who took advantage of the open mouth and plunged his tongue in. L resisted as much as he could, his back pressed to hard against the door of the cab that he could have gone through it if he tried hard enough.

Eventually he gave up. He couldn't fight Light,, and he was finding it hard to resist as it was.

He blamed the alcohol completely.

Light's soft hands pushed themselves up L's shirt earning a soft moan. After Light's hand decided to do a little more searching, Lawliet snapped back to reality.

"Taxi driver! Drop me off here! Now!" L almost screeched as the car stopped at the curb. He threw himself down onto the sidewalk and yelled again. "Keep driving to the second address!" The driver complied and drove away.

Lawliet flopped onto the footpath exhausted. That night was just way too much for him.

Too much booze and a horny Light makes Lawliet a dull boy.

**Bwhahaha!**

**How was it? Ne? Ne? **

**Please review! I'm sorry for the lateness and the length, but the story has a plot! So ha!**

**Now for adverts.**

**Teb360**

**Kakashisdancergirl**

**Oreana-lee-starchild**

**:D see ya guys!**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	7. Verbal molestation

Chapter 7:

When you go home after a long night out what do you do first?

Have a shower.

Pass out on the floor.

Or

Dream of what happened that night. I.e, something like your famous pop star boss pashing you in the back of a taxi cab while you're both drunk off your brains. Oh, and also that your boss is a _guy_.

Well, Lawliet chose the latter after he arrived at his messy apartment. He pushed his door open after ten minutes of trying to open his lock with his car keys, subsequently almost passed out on his dusty carpet, tried to have a shower by sticking his head in his sink, and then fell back onto the floor. Lawliet's mind was clouded with alcohol and confusion.

He knew that Light was gay. He wasn't blind! But he hadn't expected him to _kiss _him!

'_Why didn't I expect it though?_' Lawliet thought slowly. Light had always shown his...attraction...towards Lawliet. '_I must be mad to even consider it But what if...what if what?_' L's vision was clouded with black, his vision blurry.

'_Either my hair just grew six inches or I'm gonna fall...asleep._' L's snores were loud enough to take make a hole in the wall.

Well that would have happened anyway. Either walk around and pass out or stumble around and put his head through the wall.

Oh well.

**...**

The bright sunlight shone through the blinds vibrantly. Normally when L would have woken up, he would wake up and stretch, wonder at the glory of the world and would make a coffee.

Well, he would at least make a coffee.

But that morning, L wanted nothing to do with the world. He just wanted to sleep all day, safe from the monsters of the outside world protected with his blanket.

'_I don't want to go to work..._' He groaned weakly. '_But if I don't go to work, I'll lose my job. And if I lose my job with Light I won't get another one. And then I'll have to face..._' L choked. '_Then I'll have to face...Matt._'

The blanket was thrown into the air comically, with a now very energetic Lawliet standing on the mattress.

"Work sounds fine after all!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He froze.

"But if I have to go to work, that means that I'll have to...face...Light." His voice trailed as the energetic glow left his body. He collapsed onto the mattress as his being left him in one foul swoop.

"I hate my life."

**...**

The day went from bad to worse.

Lawliet's car didn't want to start. It may have been because his house key snapped in the ignition. His favourite donut shop had decided to burn itself down. Then the bus decided that his stop wasn't important.

So he walked to work. At least he was being healthy.

The elevator froze on its way up, and then a false fire alarm went off. And what amused Lawliet the most about these situations was that he hadn't even arrived at his office yet. Oh well. Shit could only get better.

"Lawliet!"

"Oh...hello there Carillon." L replied meekly. The woman's bright eyes glowed bright as she admired the man in front of her. She held this man in such high regards ever since he made Light look like a fool. Oh and it was just a plain bonus that Lawliet Wammy was extremely good-looking...and maybe even single. A sly grin spread over her thin face.

"So...I have a question to ask you if that's alright?" Carillon blushed faintly and her voice shook. Lawliet's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He knew where this was going...it happened so often that he was almost used to it.

"Look I don't mean to be rude Carillon, but I-"

"He is coming to lunch with me!" Another voice entered the conversation abruptly. Lawliet's face reddened as he realised who the voice belonged to...

"Oh! Mr Yagami! I'm sorry for intruding on your...um...look I'll head off. Goodbye Mr Yagami. See you later Lawliet." Carillon's face reddened even more as she slid out of the way and pushed the elevator button frantically. Light smirked as Carillon tripped into the elevator and squealed. Lawliet even felt mildly bad for her. But right now his job was on the line...

"Oh...Light. Erm how are you?" Lawliet coughed awkwardly as Light's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I'm great. How did you sleep?" Light yawned.

"I slept...fine."

"I see."

"How did..you sleep?"

"Not very well. I had way too much on my mind to sleep!" Light laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head.

'_You__ had too much on your mind!_'

"So are you still up for lunch, or are you just gonna stand there and be an idiot?"

'_I would much rather stand around and be an idiot than go and be __**alone**__ with you!_' L snapped mentally. He was so sick of this crap! Before a reply could even be formed Light's hand had a firm grasp on the others and was dragging him towards the stairs.

"We will have to wait for the elevator, okay? I'm still stuffed from last night." Light whistled happily and he grinned.

L stared in awe. Was Light ignoring what happened last night, or was it all actually a dream?

'_This is ridiculous..._' he bit his lip angrily. Why was he so paranoid about it? It wasn't like he liked it or anything...right?

A loud 'ding' signalled the arrival of their ride down. Light tugged gently on L's long sleeve.

"C'mon! Hurry it up already!" Light snapped in frustration as they both stood in the metal box, The mirrors reflecting both of them infinitely.

"_Going down._" The robotic woman's voice spoke loudly. The music that played was as irritation as usual.

A sudden jolt caused Lawliet to fall onto the floor, the cold floor chilling his face.

"Owww what the hell?"

"I stopped it." Light smiled smugly. L watched the other man reproachfully.

"Would you kindly tell me why you stopped the elevator? I thought that you were shouting me lunch!" L pouted.

"I will. But we need to get something sorted out first."

"What?"

"Are you ignoring what happened last night Lawliet?" Light squirmed obviously very insecure.

"What? Do you mean...what happened in the taxi?"

"No. What happened in the fucking candy store! Of course what happened in the taxi! God you can be stupid sometimes!" Light's voice rose uncontrollably.

"Oh. Well you were the one avoiding the situation!"

"Bullshit! You _ran _away! You stopped the car and piss bolted away!"

"Probably because you kissed me!"

"You kissed back!"

"No way!"

Light closed his eyes for a moment and blew out a long breath before looking back to L.

"I think we both know what happened, don't you deny what happened! Or...or I..." Light sighed dejectedly and slapped the button to continue down. Another grin spread over his face.

"Lunch then?"

"Uh. Yeah. I guess."

**...**

The streets were relatively noisy for a Sunday afternoon. It didn't matter. '_At least the noise drowns out any attempt at a conversation.' _Lawliet thought as he swerved arounda minivan. Light's fingers rapped on the door annoyingly. He had been silent ever since exiting the elevator. It was kind of...irritating. Light was never silent. Unless something was on his mind.

Lawliet's eyes flickered to the silent teen for a brief moment. Then the thought slowly dripped through his mind.

'_Maybe he was thinking about it. Maybe...he was.'_

"..." Lawliet sighed loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Light whispered quietly, his voice trembling as he spoke. This startled his manager to no end. Light was an emotional idiot, but holy hell was he really this affected?

'_But I didn't initiate the kiss, he did! _'

"...No."

"You're a liar Lawliet."

"Whoa!" L cried as auburn hair suddenly clouded his vision. Light leant over and placed his head on L's shoulder, making him tense.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

"I want to know what's bothering you."

"Nothing alright! Now where do you want to go to eat?" L changed the subject quickly.

'_I can't talk to him! Maybe he'll mention it! I-I don't want to talk about it, do I?_'

"Look. I know that you still feel awkward about what happened. Didn't we already speak about it?" An exasperated sigh from the teen made L flush.

"Yes. We did speak about it, but I'm sorry if I still feel mildly awkward about all of...this!"

"So you don't like me in your space ne?" the honey eyes narrowed as the nervous obsidian ones flicked away.

"Just..don't."

"But I want to."

"Yeah well, I don't!"

The car came to a stop as the traffic light in front of them as the light turned to red.

"Oh Lawliet. Why am I not allowed in your...space?"

"Because! That's called rape!"

"But I never said that I would do anything naughty L..."

"You're a feral."

"Mmm maybe. Thing is, is that you don't seem to be resisting as much as I would expect."

"Shut up or I'll drive you home!"

"Hmmm. You really are resisting."

"Yeah well. Shut up."

Light pouted and pulled away. He knew that he had just achieved a very special achievement. L might have been refusing to go along with Light's plan, but he wasn't punching and kicking. He didn't even need to threaten his job loss.

This was going to be very fun.

**...**

"Ah well, I think that I might have a coffee. And a strawberry cheesecake."

"I will have a lemon water and a salad. With vinaigrette. "

"Okay you will have your orders in a few minutes."

"Mhmm thanks."

"..."

"Oh for crying out loud! If you feel so uncomfortable just tell me!"

"Fine I feel very uncomfortable!"

"then why did you let me sit you at a booth in the back of this place?"

"..."

"Well. That answers it! You don't actually mind being with me!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You know that you feel that way~"

"Fuck you!"

"You want to."

"LIGHT YAGAMI YOU KNOW THAT THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"You want to screw me~"

"I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO!"

"..."

"..."

"Well then I'm glad that we have come to a mutual understanding." Light's head cocked to the side as he grinned.

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know."

'_I. Hate. Him._'

**...**

**Heh. Well it should get more fun as our favourite dysfunctional couple gets...err...closer?**

**R&R **

**Oh-and if you guys want something to happen, PM me or leave a review!**

**Bai~**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	8. Think sexy like whipped cream and towels

**Chapter 8:**

**Think sexy, like whipped cream and towels.**

Light's gaze was embarrassing. It was almost unbearable sitting and eating a full lunch with him. But Lawliet knew that if he left now, his job would be in jeopardy along with any chance of working in Japan.

'_Maybe I should consider going back to England after all..._'

As L nibbled on his strawberry an odd notion came to his mind.

"Hey Light?"

Light looked up from his lemon water quickly.

"Yeah?"

"You were blind drunk last night when it all happened right?" The teen nodded slowly.

L lowered his head to look at his half eaten cake.

"Then how do you remember that you erm..." Light burst into hysterical laughter causing not just L to jump, but even made one of the waitresses drop her order.

"As you have kindly pointed out before Lawliet, it isn't like I don't drink that much. I can handle my alcohol rather well. Well enough that my rational mind still works! Fufufu..." Light sipped his drink and gnawed on the small lemon wedge that had been placed on the side of his cup.

L sat gobsmacked. He was only trying to see how Light had managed to remember what had happened. But now he finds out that it wasn't just the alcohol doing the molesting? It was plainly all of Light's will!

"S-so you mean to tell me that...you wanted all of that to happen?"

"Think what you like. Because I know that you will lie in bed tonight, thinking this conversation over and over, trying to make sense of it all. Isn't that about right?"

"...No."

"Don't lie to me. I know how you work. You're the smart and mysterious type. So clever, with just an air of anonymity which attracts everybody to you. I on the other hand, am the clever and social type, the one that everybody wants to hate but cannot help but being taken under my wing with my charm."

"You're just a snob."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

There was a sudden silence between the two, and the rest of the patrons turned back to their foods. It was frustrating none the less. Light had planned all of this! The spoilt teen with no concern for anybody but himself, had pretty much just set his manager up!

Well he had to be given credit for it. The kid was intelligent. Wow.

'_I think hell must have just frozen over._'

"Light are you saying what I think you are?"

The teen winked. "I shall not tell. You figure it out you smart cookie."

"Smart cookie?"

"Yeah. Smart...crumbly...cookie."

"...Miss can we have the check now?" L asked desperately as he grasped on a passing waitresses' sleave.

Light scowled and waved his hand, clearly annoyed.

L placed his money down on the table quickly.

"We're going Light. Get in the car."

"Will you at least listen to me?"

"Depends on what you have to say." Lawliet flicked his black hair out of his eyes as he tried to start the car to no avail.

Light rubbed his temple and watched he frustrated man out of the corner of his eyes.

"Will you come to my place then?"

"To drop you off, yes."

"No I mean for you to come and talk. Obviously me kissing you-" L flinched as the words were spoken so bluntly."-affected you to such an extent that you have been traumatised. Come back to my place and I guess we will have to talk."

"..." L grumble inaudibly as the car roared to life. He turned into the street and began his way to Light's apartment.

The teen smiled smugly.

'_Everything is going to plan..._'

**...**

"Well we need to talk." Light stated frankly and L rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious." Light frowned as he motioned for his manager to sit on the plump sofa. He hesitated before he gave in and sat. Light smiled in relief. He could only encourage somebody so much.

"Light, are you going to fire me?"

"Hmm? Why in the world would I want to fire you?"

"Because every single time I've been let off everybody always started the sentence off with 'We need to talk.'" L shuffled his feet nervously. No matter how much he needed to lose the job, Light would be sure to screw him around and make sure that he would never work again.

A soft chuckle fell from Light's lips as he watched L in amusement. He was going to have a hell of a lot of fun with this! "Oh I wouldn't let you go! You're an awesome manager. I won't let _anybody _else take you away from me."

Lawliet's obsidian eyes widened in surprise. Light was sounding awfully possessive. Almost like he thought...

"You don't own me Light. Simple as that."

"I beg to differ. And I haven't stopped yet. You value your life in Japan an awful lot, right?" L nodded slowly in reply. A sly grin spread on Light's face. "And you would do anything to keep your job right?"

'_Ah._' L thought as his mental light bulb flickered to life '_He does want to own me._'

"What do you want me to do." A loud sigh of defeat escaped from L as his temples began to throb. He was already developing a migraine.

"I have a few requests. Like I need you to pick up a suit for me, and bring it back here for me. I'll try and figure something else out for you to do for me, is that fine?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll go and pick it up now. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

**...**

The shop that the suit sat at was very fancy. So fancy that L was surprised that even Light would shop there. The man at the cashier smiled his very white, very plastic smile, the woman in the pick-up area grinned and looked him up as she slowly undressed him with her eyes. Even the man who ran the elevator grinned just a little bit too much.

It kind of felt like the exact moment in a horror movie where the main character wandered into the wrong room where the mass murderer was waiting.

Ooh. Scary.

The suit itself was very nice, its dark gray stitching blending in nicely with the soft gray body. It was such a shame it would have clashed with L's hair. Oh the humanity.

**...**

Lawliet had always found that Light had convenient timing, especially when it was really inconvenient. Within moments of leaving the fancy department store a text message rang from his phone.

'_I can't wait for you to shut me up oh baby you like badass! I can't wait for you to shut me up, shut it up!_'

He wanted to ignore it. He just wanted to collect the stupid suit, go back to Light's house, and eventually return to his own and go to sleep. But no.

'_Hi Lawliet its Light here! I need you go and buy me some salad from the shops. Any would do. Just don't get any with meat._

_Thanks! Light XX_'

L would have been shocked by the two X's on the end of the message if he hadn't of known that Light sends everybody messages with them on the end. Strange? Nah. Why does he do it? Who cares? It's Light remember?

So Lawliet stopped by the shops and bought salad. Technically he just bought lettuce and tomatoes. Oh well. Less is more when it comes to Light anyway.

**...**

"I got you your stupid suit and your salad." Lawliet yelled as he opened the door, is arms pack with random knick-knacks that Light had conveniently forgotten to mention. "Hello? Light! I got your crap!" a loud thud from the kitchen startled the dark haired man as he shut the door. It was followed by a smash and a yelp. L dropped his baggage and sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Shit Light are you oka-" he began as he was presented with absolute chaos. Light must have just gotten out of the bath, as his muscular chest was unclothed and e only had a towel wrapped around his toned grinned sheepishly as Lawliet's jaw hung open limply. Before L could even form a sentence, Light spoke.

"I had a case of the munchies. I felt like something sweet."

"Ahhuh. And that's why you asked me to get you salad? Oh and not to mention the fact that you decided to pig out right after washing yourself?"

"You took too long. And I wanted something nice and sweet to nibble on."

"Says the man who cried that he was nothing but blubber on the first day I worked for him."

"Get over it. Now will you help me up? I'll clean it up later." L mumbled grouchily under his breath as he extended his hand out to clasp with Light's, which was completely smothered with the whipped cream. On the first attempt, both of the hands just slipped from the other's grasp.

Both men grunted as Light slipped back down to the floor.

"Try again?" L said as Light tenderly rubbed his backside.

"Yes. C'mon." Light lifted his arms back up, clenching them in an attempt to coax L to grab them.

"We will count together, okay?" L said as he grabbed onto Light.

They began to count in unison. "Alright. One-" The both tightened their grips. "-Two-" Lawliet bent over a little bit so he would have more strength to pull the teen up. "And three!" They both yelled. Light tried to lift himself up, and L tried his hardest to keep a decent grip.

The cream wasn't of any help at all.

Especially when both of the men lost their footing and slipped. Light on his back and Lawliet sprawled over him.

"Oh shi-!" L cried as he realised what was happening. Light made a strangled noise of shock as the man on top of him tried to pry himself up and fell down again on the slippery surface, L's hands covered in the white froth and skidding on Light's muscular chest. Light's face reddened as L became paralysed in shock.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do!_' L's mind went into overdrive. This was exactly what he feared...right? He knew that everything that had been happening lately was screwing with his head big time. Light Yagami was the cause of every single problem in his life! He didn't like how Light had kissed him in the taxi, did he? He didn't like being sprawled over Light's firm chest right?

Both men lay frozen together, unable to move.

Light had no idea what to do. He had his plan, and now that his plan was so abruptly in action he hadn't a clue how to continue it!

Here he was, his manager lying on top of him, placed very seductively over his body, and he didn't know what to do!

"I-I-I..." L spluttered wordlessly. He realised slowly that he really didn't want to move from his position on top of his employer.

'_Oh my god! Am I that sex deprived that I wouldn't mind-No!_' Lawliet concluded and shook his head roughly. He was _not _turned on by this!

Well, not that much anyway.

An evil thought flickered through Light's mind at the exact moment that he felt L suddenly press into him. Accidently of course, but none the less, he still pressed hard enough.

'_Aha! Lawliet's trying to pull away!_'

"Stop moving right now Lawliet." Light whispered sternly. L did. Light could feel little shivers radiate from L's legs.

"Well you still want your job right Lawliet?"

Lawliet nodded slowly in reply. He was terrified of what his employer was going to as of him.

"Then I have something that I want you to do."

"What." He didn't even ask. He just spoke monotonously in an effort to keep his head steady and unclouded.

The head with the thinking brain.

"I want you to kiss me. You can walk away, but you know what will happen, ne?" Light's lips brushed against the other earlobe, his hot breath tickling his neck.

"W-what!"

"You heard me. So what are you going to do?" A malicious smile spread over the handsome teenagers face, eagerly awaiting the answer. It didn't matter which way it went. He would get what he wanted, no matter the cost.

"..."

"Your answer Lawliet?"

"..."

"C'mon. What's your answer?"

"Fine."

"Hmm? What was that?"

L wrapped his arms around the back of Light's head and mashed their lips together. After recovering from the initial shock, Light happily followed Lawliet's lead, even running his manicured fingers through the mass of unruly black hair that adorned his managers head.

Any nervousness Lawliet had been showing melted at that point, and he leaned into the kiss a small moan escaping him as Light's tongue delved into his mouth. Both men fought for dominance, both as unwilling as each other to let the opportunity slip from between their fingers. Light secretly revealed in the discovery of somebody who was as reluctant as himself when it came to the fight for dominance.

Oh was he going to take advantage of that.

L arched up as Light mouth once more descended on his, his tongue probeing into his mouth once more, its touch hot and insistent in his mouth. L brought his arms around Light to pull him closer and finally let out a groan as Light broke the kiss, his mouth moving to worry at his neck. He gazed with unfocused eyes at the tiles across the room a small smile creeping across his face. Then his eyes slipped closed as one of Light's hands moved to caress up his chest.

Every now and again small pieces of L's rational mind broke through.

'_Why are you getting so into this! It was to shut him up not make it worse-_'

"Nngg!" Light moaned as Lawliet's crotch rubbed against his own.

'_and I had even thought of not coming to work today._'

Suddenly as Light began to fumble with L's jeans, he pulled away.

"Lawliet we can't do this."

"What?"

"I think that we might want to stop it here. Maybe if the time comes around again then we could, but not right now okay?" Light's face reddened again.

Lawliet was gobsmacked. Light had been so aggravating! How could he actually make Lawliet feel attracte-

No. He wasn't attracted to Light! No! It was just...hormones? He wasn't an adolescent anymore. He shouldn't just try to bed everybody who touches him!

"Light I think that I might go...home."

"Yeah that might be a good idea...don't come into work tomorrow." Light yawned and rubbed his eyes.

L looked at the other in fear.

"Am I f-"

"No, I just think that you have to sort some stuff out. Like with your friend Matt. And we need to think about...us."

"Oh yeah...bye."

**...**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" An indent was beginning to form in the wall where L's head repeatedly smacked into it. It was beginning to hurt. A lot.

"Why in the fuck would I _kiss _him! And rub against him! This time last night I was going mad over how he did the same thing! How could I do it!" His voice rose louder and louder until it was almost a yell. There was no way that he was going to...do it again?

But...he wanted to.

'_I think that bed sounds like a good idea now. I'm obviously delusional..._' L took a glass of water and two sleeping tablets. He didn't trust himself to go to his bed wide awake.

God knows what he might do.

**...**

Light was grinning madly as he cleaned the mess on his floor. His plan went perfectly.

Lawliet Wammy would have to be the most conflicted person in the world right now. Light sang a song quietly to himself

"_For the record my lover, I couldn't hold out much longer, so whaddya say when the calling calls?"_ His voice rose to a bravado and he threw his hands in the air singing happily.

'_Lawliet Wammy might think that he is the toughest person on Earth. But I know how he works. In fact, I know that he would have gone straight to bed and probably continued what he hoped to do to me tonight._' Light sniggered and continued drying the floor.

"Oh Mr Lawliet, we will have a hell of a lot of fun."

'_Let's see what you think about tomorrow on your day off now, ne?_'

**...**

**Is everybody happy with the pace of the story? If not leave your suggestions! I'd be happy to place in new ideas!**

**Thank you teB360 for giving me fantastic ideas for the coming chapters!**

**Ohh~ and can I just say that when Light suddenly breaks into song like in this chapter, they are normally my own lyrics from random songs that I have written. If they are not, I will give the performers their given credit. **

**(Lawliet's ringtone: Shut me up by Mindless self indulgence)**

**Ambie-leesmiley-chanX3**


	9. Seeing railroads and 'small' problems

**A/n: I just wanted to put a funny quote in before the chapter begins 'kay?**

'_How could you be pregnant? I thought you said you had a sponge in your-oh you meant me!'_

_**Spongebob to Sandy, Robot Chicken**_

Chapter 9: **Seeing Railroads and 'small' problems**

Waking up the next morning wasn't worth it. Lawliet groaned as he pushed his sluggish body from the soft mattress. He was in a world of pain, his knee still tingling from where it had crashed into the ground as he had tried to...help Light up the night before.

The night before...was this going to become a habit? Was he going to do something stupid and then reminisce about it the morning after?

He sighed inwardly as his fingers brushed over his swollen lips. Light had bitten hard on them as they had kissed on his floor.

Lawliet shuddered. That wasn't a kiss. That was plain, animalistic hunger.

It was something that he had instigated. Light may have said to kiss him, but Lawliet had complied.

He had walked, no waltzed into the mouth of a starving lion.

A lion that had unbelievable charm and social skills.

"..." L pulled the covers up to his neck. He was feeling...strange again. Like the feeling you feel when you meet the eyes of the prettiest girl in the class as you look around.

Or the prettiest boy...

L shuddered again as his face began to flush. He threw his blanket from his bed swiftly as he ran to the bathroom.

He suddenly needed a shower.

A _really _cold shower.

**...**

L clapped his hands happily as his car started quickly. For the first time since he bought it, it wanted to do something that _he _wanted! Even though it threatened to stall once or twice as he sped along the roads, it still stayed alive.

It was a magical day.

The road rage, the haze. Even the roar of the traffic couldn't have destroyed the moment.

Until he arrived at his destination of course. It was rare that Lawliet would have needed to actually go to Matt and Mello's house. Normally they would just show up uninvited and unannounced. Now it was his turn.

As he quietly walked up the stairs, his mind battled a terrible war.

'_I have to see Matt..._'

"_He won't listen._"

"_What if he finds a knife? What if Mello has a gun!_" he cringed at the thought. What if Mello did conveniently have a gun...?

He stopped. He really regretted this. Matt's door was only a few doors away, and Lawliet was officially scared. He had seen Matt when he was happy, sad, angry, furious, on the verge of eating somebody and disappointed.

He really didn't want to see him disappointed again. It killed him inside.

None the less, he still found the willpower to raise his fist and rap on the door. The loud music most likely blocked any noise within a ten kilometre radius out.

'_I could take it as a sign to leave...it has only been a couple of days...maybe he-_'

"What the fuck do you want Lawliet?" Mello's voice derailed his train of thought.

"Shit. Hi Mello. Is Matt in?" L gulped. Lawliet was the older one, the cleverest one, the responsible one, and he had almost crapped his pants just being faced with such a situation.

He couldn't just sever all ties with them. The two were like siblings to him.

Mello groaned and massaged his forehead. One ice blue eye flickered open and watched him carefully.

"Can't you smell the fact that he's here?"

"Hmm?" It took a few moments for the older man to grasp what the teenager was saying. A thick, sweet smelling smoke had begun to seep out of the door and was followed by a loud cackle of laughter. Mello rolled his eyes.

"I told you. Look it might be a bad idea for you to-"

"I need to see him. Now." Mello sighed again and opened the door completely.

"Fuck it. If he shoots you it's your problem."

L's eyes widened. '_What the hell? He does have a gun!_'

"I'll leave you guys to talk. But I promise you that he is far from in his right mind. Bye." Mello grabbed his coat and pushed past the taller man. He gave a guilty whimper as he began to jog down the stairs.

"Thanks Mello."

**...**

The inside of the boy's apartment was dark and closed, the smog making it hard to breath. All of the curtains had been pulled shut making the blackness even more daunting.

"Matt?" L cupped his lips, which were still sore, in an attempt to make his voice louder than the music. It failed miserably.

Thankfully Lawliet didn't need to tear apart the apartment to find Matt. All he had to do was walk into his bedroom.

'_I should have just looked in there in the first place._'

"Matt?" Unfocused green eyes studied Lawliet's hunched figure and a wide grin spread on the red-haired teenagers face. A black eyebrow rose in concern at his younger friend.

"Matt what's wro-?" The answer was self explanatory. Matt's eyes closed as another wide grin spread over his face, a cigarette lit and smoking in his hand.

'_Oh shit. That's not a cigarette._'

"Matt what the hell?"

"I felt stressed." The simple reply was cut off by another puff from his joint. Lawliet bit on his lips and flinched. The bruises were still smarting.

"I thought that you were off that shit!" L yelled angrily. Matt had only just given up on the dope a few weeks beforehand.

"I was off it. I stopped sitting on it!" A loud roar of laughter suddenly burst from Matt and he fell from his chair onto the floor holding his ribs. It was so comical that Lawliet thought he would sweatdrop.

"Come on Matt. Get rid of it now. You know what you're like when your high." He tried unsuccessfully to pull away the offending roll of paper just to have Matt growl and pull away.

"You're not my father! I can smoke weed if I want to!" To make his point Matt took another long puff and blew the smoke into Lawliet's face, which caused a loud coughing fit.

"Cut it out!"

"C'mon! Smoke one with me! Mello decided that he wants to be clean and not have any. So he was lookin' for an excuse to leave. No fun."

"I won't either!"

"But we used to all the time." Matt pouted and crawled back onto his couch as he patted the seat next to him. Lawliet reluctantly sat himself on the sofa as Matt began to puff again.

"Sure you don't want one?"

"Argh. Matt we need to talk about the other night." An awkward silence followed as a loud sigh left Matt.

"Naw dude it's all cool. Beth and I were old news. I guess you and her could be happy." A sad smile sat on the teenagers face as he rested his head in his hands. L placed a hand softly on the younger mans shoulder awkwardly.

"There there?"

"Whatever."

The two sat in silence until Lawliet gave in.

"Hey Matt?"

"Mmm?"

"Could I err..." He scratched at his neck embarrassed that he was even willing to fall back into bad habits just to get his friend back.

Oh well. It wouldn't kill him. Maybe it would kill a few brain cells, but it wouldn't completely kill him.

**...**

"Eheheheheh!" L sniggered loudly as Matt pulled a random face.

Both men rolled around on the carpet in hysterics, just missing the cluttered coffee table. It didn't matter. If you smoked enough dope, L concluded, every little worry would just subtly just slip from your mind. Even if it meant that your hands looked like they were railroads, he was willing to loosen up for Matt.

"Hey Lawliet!"

"Y-yeah?"

"I think that I might be able to smoke the rest of this through my nose!" Matt giggled as Lawliet's face lit up like a firework.

"Oh man, if you can do that then I swear to god that you are a hero!" Matt grinned devilishly as he lifted the joint to his nostril. With his friend egging him on, Matt didn't even think about what would happen if the lit end touched his lip. His skin seared and smoked as the ashes began to land on his upper lip. He shouted frantically and threw his arms in the air, startling Lawliet who had been watching on enthusiastically.

"Oh shit, oh shit! Lawliet get me an ice pack or something!" Matt hissed in pain as Lawliet stumbled over the mess in the room and staggered into the kitchen. He swung the freezer open and grabbed the first thing he could grasp. He chucked it to the snivelling teen and watched uncomfortably as he tenderly placed the bag of corn on his lip.

"I think it might be good if we lay off the dope for a few hours. Clear our heads Y'know?" Matt mumbled, his voice muffled by the ice on his lips. Lawliet nodded slowly in reply, his thought still sluggish because of the drugs in his system.

**...**

What's the best way for you to come down after smoking weed?

Eating ice-cream.

Well how else are you supposed to?

Matt and Lawliet ate the freezer out of the sweet dessert in an attempt to calm their nerves. Matt occasionally placed the ice-cream on his burnt lip.

After a few hours of haziness, the boys began to function normally. But with the normality came the discomfort and anger that Matt had been repressing for days. It was hard to stay in the same room as a tired and furious Matt.

Plus it's kind of hard to break the ice on a situation when the water has already begun to boil.

"..."

"What the fuck did you come over to talk about Lawliet." Matt grumbled as he sipped a cola.

"I already told you before." Matt tsked pathetically. "No Lawliet I want you to tell me when we are both in a sensible state of mind. Not drug addled and mindless." It was rare that Matt would speak so maturely.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about..." L's voice trailed despondently as Matt's green eyes watched him wearily.

" Is it about Bethany?"

"Yeah. It's about Beth."

"Well talk away! I'm sure that you guys did more touching then talking though!" The red-head spat furiously, his lips curling into an animalistic snarl. He raised his drink to his lips once more, his fingers tightening around the can. L's ebony hair fell into his eyes as he looked down shamefully.

"I didn't have anything to do with Bethany! She kissed _me_!"

"Oh whatever! She wanted to _thank _you for getting _me _out of her life! Doesn't that say anything?"

"She was angry! She didn't mean what she said!"

"Then why the fuck did she kiss you then?" Matt almost sobbed into his sleeve, his eyes tearing at the corners.

"Did you really love her that much Matt?" L sighed as he brushed his matted ebony hair from his face, his eyes watching his friend unhappily. He had caused one of the closest people in the world so much pain, even if it was accidental. Mat sniffled pathetically, almost choking on his words before they left his mouth.

"I did-I still do! I haven't been with anybody since her!"

"But what about those women that you always pick up? Like the one that broke your goggles?" Matt didn't reply for a few moments as his face began to redden.

"I lied. I broke the goggles when I walked into a door. And Mello is the one picking everybody up."

'_So all this time he only had one person he wanted to be with. And I took away that woman. Wow I am a real douche._'

"Well you should call her. I'm sure that now you're...sober that she will happily give you a chance."

"No she won't. I'll let her call me first. She won't answer if she hears my voice. She'll hang up."

A kind smile spread over the older man's face. "Fair enough." Matt ruffled Lawliet's hair and laughed.

"You're an awesome pal sometimes."

"You can be one to, at least when you're not PMSing."

"I see that we are all on good terms now are we?" Mello's husky voice interrupted the conversation. Both Matt and Lawliet beamed happily at the blonde who nodded in return.

"It's nice to see you guys are alright. I thought that you would both be high of your brains by now! Considering it's nearly-" Mello flickered a glance at his watch, "three in the morning."

Matt and L jerked in shock. It was already that late?

"What time did I get here?" Lawliet asked as he counted on his fingers.

"Around eleven this morning." Matt whistled in awe.

"So it took us nearly sixteen hours for us to get high, eat the house out of ice-cream and become buddies again." The other two nodded in amusement.

"I think that we have set a record."

**...**

Lawliet decided that he would stay the night. Mello still didn't have the motivation to get a job, and Matt just fixed computers whenever he got a call. So nobody was worried.

Even though they all knew that the oldest of them had work at nine that morning, he decided that another all nighter wouldn't kill him.

And then the questions started swirling around the room, almost like the marijuana smoke that had sat happily in the air hours before. Matt and Mello had pulled out some alcohol and were sharing the scotch cheerfully. Lawliet passed on it. He really didn't want to be drunk when he saw...

No. No-one at all.

Matt had shuffled himself as close as he possibly could to Mello who pushed him away with little force.

It was pretty cold in the boy's apartment. But it wasn't _that _cold.

"So L, got anything important to do at work tomorrow?" Mello asked loudly. L's obsidian eyes widened in fear.

"N-no!"

"Not looking forward to seeing your boss at all?"

"Since when...have I ever wanted to see him out of my own free will!" His throat had begun to constrict. That damn, idiotic, pompous, _sexy _man had taken over his life.

Mello's ice blue eyes met with Matt's soft dew green ones. Both had playful, almost embarrassed looks on their features. L's face flushed angrily.

"What's the silent joke!" He spat and Matt just looked away sniggering, Mello held his hand over his mouth and coughed.

"Your pants seem to disagree with you Lawliet."

Mello was right.

Obviously his thinking brain wasn't exactly in contact with his friend who lived downstairs, as his friend was very much making a point. L's hands flew to his crotch in a feeble effort to cover his growing dilemma.

Mello snickered as Matt threw a pillow over to his pal.

"Well at least now we can tell if you're lying to us about him." Matt said as he tried to restrain his laughter.

"Yeah Lawliet. At least we know how to get your attention. All we have to say is..." An evil grin spread over the blondes face. "...Light."

Lawliet felt a sudden twitch and he bit his lip with spite.

"I hate you both!" He yelled as he walked into the spare room, slamming the door for good measure.

**...**

**Nehehe...next chapter, Lawliet goes to work!**

**SERIOUS QUESTION:**

**Do you guys want lemon in the next few chapters? C'mon! Say yes!**

**Pm me and Review!**

**Tata! ;D**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	10. Appropriate sex in inappropriate places

**A/n: I think that I might start putting funny/random quotes at the beginning of chapters. They seem to lighten the mood.**

"_Mmm this cake is almost orgasmic to eat! I'm going to marry it!"_

"_*__**gasp**__* Amber! You're already cheating on Ashley's birthday cake! Think about your real life boyfriend! Amber, your such a cake whore!"_

_My dad telling me how much of a cake whore I am._

**Chapter 10: Appropriate sex in inappropriate places**

Light wasn't sure if he had ever been so energetic in his entire life. The wind seemed to whistle hymns to his ears as he jogged with the other early morning runners. The chill that was evident in the air had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever.

He even indulged a little at a nearby shopping centre. He thought that one soda would make no difference. He even pushed away thoughts of the inevitable battle he would have with himself later about his fatal mistake.

But it didn't matter.

Light had plans for the night anyway, why waste it on fighting with himself?

He knew that he was going to win anyway.

**...**

Matt and Mello's house was deathly silent when Lawliet woke. He poked his head outside of the bedroom door and he was assaulted with the smell of stale smoke and alcohol. A puzzled look crossed over L's pale face when he saw the sight that was waiting for him on the couch.

Both Matt and Mello were curled around each other, small smiles gracing their sleeping faces.

Lawliet brushed his messy hair from his eyes as he grinned. The loud snapping sound that his phone camera made would have woken the two shirtless and sleeping teenagers had they not been completely out of it.

Ah blackmail. This would be fun to show the two later.

He closed the door softly behind him as he tiptoed out of the apartment. Lawliet left before he could get in trouble.

But, he would have loved to have seen the scene that came about only a few minutes later.

**...**

Matt snuggled his head into the sleeping blonde under him, breathing in deeply as he buried his head into the crook of his neck.

'_Mmm..._' Matt thought drowsily as Mello opened one eye sleepily in return and smiled. '_smells like Mello...'_

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Matt smiled as Mello pushed him weakly.

"Hey Matt. How's it going...?" Matt pushed his weary body up and crossed his legs, a faint blush covering his face as he pulled his arm away from Mello's torso. As his hand traced along Mello's skin, the blonde shivered, the red marks that covered his neck and chest becoming very apparent as they became bruises.

Mello scowled mockingly.

"It seems that you had fun marking me, isn't that right?" Mello smirked as he sat up as well.

"You know that I did."

Matt jumped as Mello hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Matt..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Lawliet saw us?"

"I think he saw everything."

**...**

"Hello there Lawliet. Right on time as always." Light smiled as he sat in his managers office. Lawliet's mouth twitched as he sat himself down at his desk. Light had already opened all of the windows, the curtains fluttering as bursts of wind blew through the window.

"So...Light, what am I in for today." The teenage boy blinked in surprise and Lawliet's face reddened.

"I didn't mean that! I meant do we have to go anywhere today!"

"Uhhhh...well I think I have a photo shoot at one. That's about it for today."

"Oh okay."

Both men sat in silence and coughed uncomfortably. Light rolled his eyes.

"So, are you busy after work?" he picked at his fingernails as L choked a little bit.

"N-no. I'm sure that I'm free."

"If your free then come over to my house. We could watch a movie or some corny shit like that." L's eyebrows rose questionably. Technically the two weren't even dating...wouldn't L get in trouble for dating his employer? It was sort of the same situation as if a detective slept with his number one suspect. But that's just absurd.

Well, it isn't really like any harm could come of watching a movie.

'_I'm such an idiot._'

"Uhh yeah. That sounds fine. What time?" The older man busied himself with papers that littered his normally clean desk.

"I don't know. Eight maybe?"

"Mmhm sounds good. I have work to do Light, and I'm sure you have things to deal with too. Could you leave my office?" Light grinned.

"Sure see you at one." He pulled the door open and stopped, turning towards Lawliet slowly. L gulped. The brunette pushed his hair from his honey eyes and winked.

Lawliet nearly melted.

"Bye bye."

**...**

Light's shoot started off on a good note. Except the fact that the photographer was an amateur and kept asking Light to pose in rather...erotic positions.

"Okay Mr Yagami! I'll need you to stretch out over the couch-no a bit more, and position your arms like you're going to cradle your head. Oh and lose the shirt." The teen happily complied with all of the man's directions. Even when he was told to pull the waistband of his briefs over his jeans to that they could see the labelling, Light never complained.

The same could not be said for Lawliet. He had to watch as Light was continually groomed and oiled, his hair brushed and his body stripped for the sake of this magazine. But it never mattered what Lawliet, the man's _manager_ had to say about the matter. He dealt with all of Light's legal fiascos, helped him get to and from parties, plan his concerts, help merchandising.

Blah, blah, blah. Light NEVER once listened to him. Not once.

But as the attractive young man with his body shiny and tidy, rolled on the couch, threw his head back as he was feeling extreme amounts of pleasure, let out a soft moan and _winked _at Lawliet, he knew that his life was over.

His mind went into overdrive and Lawliet subconsciously moaned back. The people who stood around him shot him annoyed looks but then shrugged as they watched the beautiful man turn over and almost molest himself in front of them.

After Light's photographer told the teen that the shoot was over, the young man extended his arms above his head and yawned. His manager smiled slightly as the teen looked over his shoulder.

"So do we have to go anywhere else today?" He asked softly and Lawliet shook his head in reply.

"Nope. You're all done for the day Light. Do you want me to drive you home?" Light considered it for a moment before he shook his head as well.

"No not yet. Hey Lawliet?"

"Mm?"

"Do you have any idea where the bathroom is? I haven't been in this building before."

"Uhh. I think I know where it is, do you want me to show you?"

"That would be nice."

**...**

"Excuse me sir?" Lawliet asked politely as he tapped a young man on the shoulder. The black haired man turned around quickly and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" The black haired man thought for a moment before his big brown eyes opened again.

"It's straight down that hallway there!"

"Thanks. What's your name, just for reference?" The young man grinned.

"I'm Mastuda. Touta Mastuda. And you are?"

"Lawliet Wammy. My friends call me L." L shook hands with the energetic young man as his eyes brightened.

"Can I call you L?"

"Are you my friend?"

"Ahhhh..."

"No."

**...**

Light would have been completely useless without Lawliet around. He needed to be directed to the bathroom, needed Lawliet to wait outside of it and even asked him to wait inside for him.

"Hey Lawliet? Light asked as he washed his hands and turned to his manager.

"Yeah Light?"

"Did you notice that there's a baby change room right next to the female toilets?" The hand drier blew loudly and Lawliet thought for a few moments. "No I didn't notice. Why?"

A mischievous grin crossed the young idols face. "Could we go and look at it? I've always wondered what they looked like inside."

"I suppose we can." The two men walked outside of the male bathroom and stopped in front of the baby room.

"There's no handle." Lawliet observed as he placed his thumb on his bottom lip, a habit he had fallen into recently after his obsession with sweets had been fulfilled with a mysterious hamper from an anonymous sender.

"I think that that button there opens it." Light pushed in the button wearily and the frosted glass door opened slowly. The inside was marvellous. The brown tiles were sparkly and clean, the florescent lights glinting right over the clean white porcelain tables, and two large white chairs sitting in the corners. The two men stood gobsmacked.

"This place is really pretty!" Light said happily as his manager nodded his approval. "If only the urinals were so nice I would consider using them more often!"

Lawliet set himself down on one of the white leather chairs and sighed happily, pulling his legs under him as if he was crouching more that sitting. Another habit he had fallen into for when he needs to think about things. Not that he really needed to think, he just felt like it. A sudden loud beep signalled that the door was closing.

Light sat across from Lawliet placed his head to his hand. "I really hate these places. I wonder if we could turn the electricity off to this room...?" Light stood and banged on a metal box as hard as he could.

Then the lights went out. Light screeched as the door beeped again. It was locked.

"Shit! The door won't open!" The teen cried as he hit the frosted glass.

"I guess that means were stuck until the electricity comes back on."

Light ran his hand along the wall, feeling his way back to his seat. The only light that shone through was through the door and even then it was faint. The teen grunted in glee as he found the seat again. He sat himself down and startled himself as the seat yelled. He was sitting on Lawliet.

"Uh Light? I think that your butt is in the wrong seat." The older man chuckled quietly. Light pouted, invisible to the man he currently had his toned butt planted on. Light lent down to Lawliet's ear and whispered softly.

"Do you think that if we had sex in here that we would get caught?" L gulped.

"I-I don't know..."

"Would you like to test out the theory?" Soft manicured hands slid themselves up the dark haired mans loose white shirt, the tips of his fingers brushing delicately over Lawliet's nipples. Lawliet gasped as Light pinched the nubs, a strange mix of pain and pleasure rushing through his body. A familiar tightness was welling up in the older man's groin. Light grinned as he felt L's bulge press into his leg and he moved his hips to press his sudden hardness into L's stomach as he straddled him.

L was more exited then he had been in ages. The darkness and how risky the situation was just turned him on more. The fact that he was blind for the most part, and how soft and tenderly Light was caressing him, it was almost as if he was with a stranger.

'_What a strange thought._'

Suddenly the florescent lights began to flicker, and the door bleeped indicating that it was no longer locked.

Oh who gives a shit?

L fondled with the teenagers belt buckle sloppily, and surprisingly enough he didn't resist.

'_Holy hell he actually wants to have sex with me in a baby change room!_'

Light lent down and licked teasingly at the older man's lips, immediately demanding entrance which was answered instantly. Both moaned into each other's mouth as the older of the two massaged Light's tongue with his own. As L's spidery hands fumbled with the button on Light's jeans, the brunette let out an involuntary moan and pressed himself into Lawliet's touch. His breath hitched as Light's briefs were pulled down and his member pushed itself out of the tight fabric. Lawliet reddened and averted his eyes momentarily before soft hands caressed his face and pulled his attention back to Light's plump lips.

They hungrily invaded the other's entrance and Light moaned again as L's hand clasped around his shaft and began to pump sloppily.

"Oh get a fucking room."

The two jumped apart as a young woman with a large bag opened the door and grimaced.

"Uhhh..." Light mumbled as he pushed himself back into his pants and jumped up trying to pull the button together. The woman averted her eyes slightly as a very coloured Lawliet pushed himself through the doorway with a very flushed Light who was still trying to do his pants up. A man gave them a dirty look as he grasped the woman's hand and pulled her into the change room.

"Hey!" Light cried in outrage. "Bloody hypocrites!"

"Let's just go." The two walked together, Light's hand gripping tightly onto the older man's hand until the photographer who directed the shoot stopped them in their tracks.

"Whoa! So you really are gay!" Three sets of wide eyes stared at each other until a blinding white light caught the two of guard.

"I think I might just have something that the magazine _really _wants." The photographer cackled loudly as he ran down the hallway leaving two dishevelled and worn out men standing in his wake.

"Light, I think that we might want to either spear tackle that man or I believe it would be smarter to leave. I believe that the first one would be advisable but we might be set up for assault."

The teen stood silently and sighed.

"Yeah let's go."

**...**

After being caught about to have hot male sex in a baby change room, the two were flustered and annoyed. After being denied the opportunity to not only have sex, but also the prospect of having their faces splashed across many tabloid magazines was taking its toll. They each sat in silence until they pulled up in front of Light's apartment where they exchanged hurried goodbyes. Until they met the other halfway in a passionate kiss through the side window.

Then they said goodbye.

"Lawliet!" Light called as he began to enter the building.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still coming tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The car started loudly and pulled away into the distance before the older man threw his head back into the seat.

'_Coming tonight? You have no idea Light Yagami._'

**...**

**I know, I know, I'm evil! I was going to let them go all the way...but I'm just terrible and like to keep the suspense going ^~^**

**But I can make a promise that there will be a lemon in the next two chapters. Or both? Ahhhh I know, I'm cruel. Next up: L visits Light for a movie night...oh my gawd that rhymes!**

**Amber-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	11. Ignoring the movie

"_Argh I hate people saying that shit like, and how does that make you feel, and all of that crap!"_

"_So Amber, how does that make you feel?"_

"_No seriously Beth that really annoys me."_

"_And how does that make you feel?"_

"_No! Stop that now!"_

"_And how does that make you feel?"_

"_Argh! You suck!"_

"_Heheheh."_

**TeB360 annoying the crap out of me at school. *grumble grumble***

**Let the chapter begin!**

_**Chapter 11: Ignoring the movie**_

It was always strange trying to get ready for a date. Even if wasn't exactly a date per say, but a one on one movie night.

Doors locked, the light dimmed.

'_Light dimmed?'_ Lawliet thought to himself smugly as he slipped on the only nice baggy shirt he owned. _'That would be convenient...if only in the way I have planned.'_

L was mildly frustrated how obsessed with his appearance he had become since Light had entered his life. He still had pale skin, but some colour was a now familiar sight in his cheeks. His closet was, instead of filled with one outfit of a baggy white shirt and light blue jeans, he actually owned clothing that was considered normal.

Even if he did hate the stuffy suit that he was forced to wear when working, he would tolerate it just for the feeling of pure bliss of a nice large slice of soft, delectable cheesecake afterwards. The man who stood in front of the mirror could almost be classed as unrecognisable compared to the norm.

Lawliet could get used to this. But only if he would be offered the same reward every time he wore it...

Another haughty smile crossed his face as he ruffled his hair a little bit more. The alarm clock beeped obnoxiously, reminding L that he had something to attend to.

7:35pm.

It was going to be the longest twenty-five minutes of his life, and that was just the drive to Light's apartment.

**...**

"_Ahha! C'mon! Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me, let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be, let's talk abooout sex, let's talk about sex!" _ Light brushed his golden brown hair out of his sepia eyes as he sang softly. Excitement wracked his whole body and his fingers shook as he pushed his bangs from his eyes.

His stomach turned over as his thoughts strayed from his face to Lawliet's face...to Lawliet's svelte frame and his toned ass. It was inevitable that Light had begun to drool a little bit. After the display of 'affection' that the two men had shared earlier, dribbling was the least of his problems.

The teenager had tidied his already spotless house to the extent that he was frightened that his tile floor would decide to commit suicide from being so perfect and sparkling. He had dusted, contemplated cooking which he blatantly ignored_. ('If Lawliet wants something to eat he would have to beg...or make him play...'_ )

Light had even thought of rose petals, but that idea was quickly abandoned as he remembered that this wasn't even a 'date' and that it was nothing but a movie night between two friends...who might eventually end up ignoring the movie and focusing _(_'_or unfocousing, depending on the timing...')_ on other more pressing matters.

He watched impatiently as the clock on the wall ticked slowly. It only read 7:50pm...still ten minutes...

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Sex. Tock. Screw. Tick. Fuck. Tock. '_Damn bastard Lawliet. Even the clock is teasing me! _'

Hmm. Sometimes the imagination _was _a good thing. It helped to pass the time you had without wasting a perfectly good hard-on on pointless matters when it could be fixed just as quickly if they waited a moment.

8:03pm.

He was starting to get impatient. Three minutes late on the obvious sexual tension that could have built between the two men was diminishing, the three- no wait, now four-minutes that could have them attacking each other's lips fiercely...

And then there was a knock at the door.

Light bounded happily towards the front door, pressing his hair down and pushing down the silk robe that adorned his body so that his perfect shoulder would be exposed to everybody.

And then it swung open...

...

The air was freezing when Lawliet swung his legs out of his car, which actually decided once again to be nice and allow him to drive it without so much as a problem. The raven haired man was actually suspicious about it. He could only be given so many nice things before karma bit him nice and squarely on the ass.

Oh well. He could wait.

As he climbed the familiar staircases that lead to the teenager's apartment he felt a slight knotting sensation claw at his stomach. It was excitement, he was sure, but if it ever came down to the crunch he knew that it was just a warm prophetic welcome from the man upstairs.

By that he did mean Light, no pun intended.

Lawliet knocked loudly on the wooden door and slouched himself over as he waited. Light had gotten him into the bad habit of standing upright all the time and it was absolutely painful as hell.

And as the door swung open to reveal Light in a black silken robe, his tanned skin exposed on his shoulder where the negligee had slipped down.

Speaking of things that were as painful as hell...

Lawliet chocked back a cry as the golden eyed teenager pouted childishly, a faint blush covering his face.

"Took you long enough Lawliet! I've been waiting for _ages._" Light motioned briskly to the cushy sofa. L nodded and walked towards the comfy couch before he threw himself across it. Even though Light was rich, snobby and egotistical, he did have fantastic furniture.

"Having fun raping my couch?" Light flicked his hair out of his face as he offered a scotch to his manger who smiled gratefully.

"I was actually until you ruined the moment. Now I'm afraid that he will never speak to me again!" An unhappy sigh fell from his mouth and his employer snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Snorting doesn't sound appealing on you Light."

"Whining doesn't sound appealing on you _Lawliet._" The brunette poked his tongue out as he sat himself next to the raven haired man and snuggled his ass as close as humanly possible to the older man.

"By the way Lawliet, why did you assume that the couch is male?"

"Because your ass wouldn't sit on a woman, now would it?" He could see the teen chuckle a little before he licked his lips. He could imagine that Light was in his own mind, undressing him with his eyes.

'_Be patient. Good things always come to those who wait..._'

"I have a movie if you want to watch it?" Light smiled and placed the DVD into the player, the screen flashing a quick blue before the title flickered on.

"So what are we watching?"

"By that do you mean what are we going to have playing in the background?"

"Exactly."

"We will be watching Piranhas. It's an old 80's horror movie and I never bothered to watch it..." Light whispered smugly.

The title flickered on showing a dangerous looking fish, its mouth opened in an attempt to scare people out of their wits.

Ohhh scary.

...

Light set a world record not even fifteen minutes into the horror movie. His sepia eyes wide and unblinking, his legs curled around his own ass and his hand holding onto L's shirt as tightly as possible, he looked like a child after his first needle.

"Arghh!" He cried as the monstrous looking fish pulled a woman down through a rubber floaty, blood spurting everywhere. Lawliet sniggered as Light grasped him tighter. He pushed the chocolate coloured hair behind the younger mans ear, the reaction instantaneous. Light tilted his head back, clashing the two pairs of lips together roughly.

L's eyes slid shut as he prized open Light's willing mouth, slipping his tongue between the pink lips and rubbing it slowly with the others playful appendage. He tilted his head to the side eager to gain as much access as he possibly could.

L pushed the younger male down on the couch, quickly straddling his thin hips and pushing their groins together. Lips met again in a more passionate and fiery kiss, distractedly groping before the older man slid his hand under the silky robe that had slipped down Light's long arm and his chest now completely exposed, showing his delectable pink nipples.

The robe was quickly discarded after Lawliet's hand travelled down the defined torso of the famous boy under him, said pop star wriggling in anticipation. L grinned as Light's brief were slowly slid down the toned, tanned legs, catching on Light's ankles before they were torn off and thrown onto the floor in front of the blaring television carelessly. Another hand explored the beautiful body, running over the swell of Light's buttocks.

"So Light," The ebony eyes travelled along Light's toned body, bowing his head down as he took one of Light's erect nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub and earning a muffled groan from the younger man as he went to reply.

"Nngh- Yeah Lawliet?" He muttered as he tried to hold back the groans that were building up at the back of his throat. A devilish grin crossed the raven haired man's face as he lowered his voice gruffly.

"Are you ready for one hell of a night?"Light blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected him to be so blunt about it. Oh the dominating seme with the mysterious aura and the menacing eyes.

By god he was so turned on. And Lawliet knew it to, as his hand grabbed firmly around Light's erect shaft and began to pump again, picking up from where he left of earlier that day but this time with a hell of a lot more confidence.

Delicious noises were escaping the brunette as Lawliet gained momentum with the rhythm of his pumps and brushed his thumb over the head of Light's erection that was already slick with pre-cum.

Light's naked body writhed on the cushion as Lawliet steadily got faster and his free hands tangled themselves in the messy ivory hair.

"Is something the matter Lawliet?" Light's honeyed voice was filled by a trembling moan. His voice was breaking under the need of trying to control himself before he just _screamed_. Damn Lawliet. He was the one with no experience with a male! How did he manage to drive him mad like this!

"Light..." L's voice was low and dangerous as he bit into Light's jugular, a loud squeak exiting the younger man. A large red mark was left on the teens tanned neck and another dangerous and throaty chuckle broke through Light's strangled moans.

'_Lawliet is a dirty sadist..._'

'_Light is nothing but a sexy masochist..._'

L's mouth continued to nip and suckle on the younger mans jugular, his pulse quickening every time he bit down and rubbed his thumb over the head of his erection.

"Lawliet..."

"Mmm?" Lawliet's tongue was swirling over a fresh mark that had begun to darken before two hands grasped his face gently.

"This isn't something that we should be doing on a couch of all places."

Light silenced himself before a teasing smirk crossed his face and he licked at the older man's ear.

"I want you. _Now._"

**...**

Sometimes Lawliet had wondered if there was any god who watched down on the world and followed them all. But he was too logical to believe in anything religious.

But at that moment, the moment that he had a tanned and naked man wrapped around his lean waist as he climbed the stairs he had to think to himself, someone upstairs had to be thanked for the stamina he had.

Oh thank you lord of all things cheesecake, for this gift I'm about to receive.

**...**

The bed sunk in as the two lay themselves gently on the plump mattress.

'_So he does spend his money on useful things._' The raven haired man tried to pry himself away for a few seconds to catch his breath before he was pulled back down again.

"What I said earlier Lawliet, that I wanted you _now, _I did mean _**now.**_"

"I never doubted for a moment that you weren't serious. But as much as I lack in experience with a _male,_" He emphasised the word, trying to get his point across, which he did as Light replied with a smug grin " I do know that we require something that will help us along with this, if you catch my drift?"

Light did catch his drift and half-heartedly pushed the raven haired man off of his torso and crawled slowly, _seductively _along the large bed and opened one of the bedside drawers. Lawliet heard a small "_Aha!_" and Light's body was suddenly straight and holding a thin tube in his left hand. A copious amount of the gel was squeezed into Light's palm and Lawliet frowned.

"Light I sincerely hope that you don't expect to be on top."

"No. I don't. Now I think it may be advisable that you remove your clothing." It was comical how quickly the big baggy shirt was discarded and the nice, tight blue jeans were thrown into oblivion. A small "_tsk" _was heard from Light as he gestured for the briefs that remained.

"They have to go Lawliet. Chop chop." The persuasion and threat of removal of vital appendage was unneeded as the grey and black fabric was slowly pulled down the milky white thighs revealing a lot more then Light expected, the teen's eyes widening in surprise.

An arrogant grin crossed Lawliet's face.

"I see that you weren't expecting me to be this big, ne?" Another self satisfied smirk.

"W-well I guess you did a good job of hiding it." Light looked at the gel in his hand and frowned, squeezing more into his palm before he moved towards the _well endowed _man who was still smirking to himself. He snapped Lawliet from his stupor by grabbing his erection and sliding his hand up and down the large shaft. L's head fell onto his employers shoulder, dirty little noises slipping from his mouth as Light quickened his pace as did Lawliet's heartbeat.

"I think-" Lawliet panted as he grabbed a hold of Light's wrist, "-that's enough."

Light sniggered at his small success and leant back, propping himself onto his elbows. "Should we proceed then?" he added before spreading his legs apart a little more.

Lawliet groaned lowly. He would be hard pushed to find another time that he had felt more aroused, a nervous tingle running through his body before he lowered himself over Light, the singer's legs quickly hooking themselves around his waist.

Light moaned- not exactly with pleasure-as the head of Lawliet's member slipped into him. He grunted loudly as he fisted the sheets under him and instinctively bucking his hips in an attempt to push himself onto Lawliet. Lawliet was a lot bigger then he was used to, and Lawliet had slowly realised it, plunging his hips slowly.

"J-just a little bit more..." Light's voice cracked as he was slowly filled. He wanted L just to thrust in deeply, as quickly as he could but that would have seriously hurt him, even with the amount of lubrication they were using. And contrary to popular relief, he did enjoy walking.

L pressed their lips together again, trying to provide a distraction for Light who was obviously not used to him yet. He ran his spidery fingers along the young man's torso playing with the nubs on his chest before trailing down to the golden brown pubic hair at the base of his manhood.

Surprised moans were muffled by Lawliet's lips as he pressed his thumb into Light's slit and ran his index finger along the underside of his erection before he pulled back and thrust deeply into the younger man.

Brazen hums fell from the younger mans lips before an explosion ran from the tips of his fingers to the very bottom of his toes.

"_Hahh! Nngh _again! Right there!" Light whined as his prostate was avoided again. An evil smile crossed Lawliet's face before he pressed into Light's sweet spot as gently as he could. And then attacked the bundle of nerves relentlessly Light steadily crying out louder and louder. His hips bucked from the mattress and sweat began to slide from the bridge of his nose. L pressed into Light's prostate once more before the golden brown eyes snapped open and soft pink lips opened with a silent cry.

"Lawliet! I'm going to-"

L knew what was happening the moment he felt the wall of muscle he was buried deeply into clench around him. With one last push a sudden heat splashed over his and Light's chest, Light screaming "Lawliet!" at the top of his lungs and L himself following with his release only a few moments later.

Ignoring the pearly white substance that covered the two men, the oldest pulled himself out slowly and flopped next to his new found lover.

A heavy silence hung between the two before Light threw his arm over the sticky chest of his manager and reddened as he felt Lawliet's seed trickling from inside him.

"Hey Lawliet?" Light whispered quietly. L's eyebrow cocked as he tiredly looked over at the smiling man next to him.

"Mmm?"

"I think that I might go to sleep. We can have more fun in the morning." Light placed a chaste kiss on Lawliet's lips before he snuggled his head into the crook of the older mans neck.

"Alright then good night."

L closed his obsidian eyes slowly, forcing his disobedient brain to dream of Light.

Naked Light. In handcuffs. And bunny ears.

He fell asleep with a dangerous grin on his face and a very disturbed looking teenager watching him with fearful eyes.

**...**

"Whoa!" A tree outside Light's bedroom window rustled loudly as one of the two dark haired males fell backwards into one of the branches.

"Shut up Matsuda!" The older of the two pushed his glasses up the bride of his nose, frowning as he balanced his camera in one hand and his paper notepad and pen on his leg. Staking out the place had taken forever for the two but the oldest, Mikami had insisted that it was worth it.

"So are you the one who has been reporting all of this Yagami crap lately Mr. Teru?"

"Mmmm." Mikami replied with a mumble as he pulled his camera strap and focused on capturing the two men, the beautiful and respectable golden haired idol and the god-damn no good ugly and pasty looking manager, in the act.

Another bright white flash lit up the darkness as Matsuda clicked the button on his camera and almost stumbled back again.

"Mastuda?"

"Yes sir?" Matsuda replied quickly, his brown eyes focused on the scene through the window. Mikami smiled at his apprentice before he cackled deafeningly.

"I think we might just have a scoop."

**...**

***Bangs head on wall* Okay I know, a few days late but I originally had a dangerously kinky chapter planned but left it for later. Anything you guys want to see used in the bedroom? C'mon tell me! And guys, for the love of all things cheesecake REVIEW!**

**I won't continue if this chapter goes ignored. Because this was bloody hard to write!**

***Sigh.* the song that Light was happily singing was 'Let's talk about sex' by salt n' pepa **

**Until next time!**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	12. You know I'd always come for you

**A/n: You guys up for a double whammy? Lol get it? Double wammy? Ahh...you will understand my friends.**

"_Nobody dies a virgin. Life fucks everybody over."_

_**A very clever and insightful person. I should give them a cookie.**_

Chapter 12: You know I'd always come for you

The sunlight streamed through the windows in Light's master bedroom, slowly engulfing all that was within. The whole room lit up in the golden beams and all was bright and wonderful.

Lawliet didn't see it in the same way. He swished his pale hand distractedly at the intruding brightness that dared threaten his sleep. A loud groan escaped his dry throat as he blinked stupidly. His bed was awfully soft compared to normal. Had Matt or Mello attacked it with a sledgehammer or something?

It took L a few moments to gather his thoughts before the comfortable heat that smothered him grunted a tired 'good morning.'

"Hello there Lawliet. I was wondering when you would get up." Light's brown eyes were soft and heart melting as he gazed into the eyes of his new found lover. L blinked again. He was seriously in Light's bed? He was honestly losing touch with the world if his dreams could now fondle him with such reality. A soft smile crossed the younger man's face as he chuckled softly.

"Lawliet? Are you still with me?" Light's musical voice chirped as he grabbed his manager around the torso and slowly tugging his out of the large master bed.

"I suppose. But I don't like how my dreams are teasing me." Lawliet stifled a yawn as he let the younger male pull him from the soft mattress.

"Lawliet we need to get clean. It's seven in the morning!" The raven haired man blinked idiotically and the brunette huffed.

"Just because we slept together doesn't mean that I'm throwing my morning exercise routine off. Plus we kind of forgot to well, wash up after our romp last night." A bright winning smile beamed the young idol. L was a dead man when it came to that grin.

It would be the death of him.

**...**

"Hey Mello?" Matt coughed awkwardly and fiddled with his hair while the blonde was washing his face with a towel. Mello froze and raised an eyebrow at the nervous redhead that leant against the wall uneasily.

"What's up Matt?" he replied as he continued to dry his face. Matt smiled ruefully as he thought of his next words. After one large gasp of air his words rattled out ineligibly.

"Arewedatingnoworsomething!"

"Uh come again?"

Matt bit his lip as his dew green eyes met the piercing blue that watched him so carefully.

"Are we dating now or something Mello?" Mello frowned and looked at the ceiling. It wasn't like the two had done anything to serious, a small amount of kissing and some drunken petting but nothing that could have been thrown to the extreme of 'dating'. But then again, Matt had just suffered some serious heartbreak and was pretty dedicated when it came to relationships. The blonde's eye twitched as the thought of being a rebound struck him.

Matt bit his lip again.

'_Shit._' He worried _'It meant nothing to him...'_

"Well Matt, how do you want this to turn out?" It was a simple question that Mello asked, nothing more than a few words strung together and yet Matt still choked on them. Was Mello actually considering it?

"Um...do you want us to be in a relationship?"

"I wasn't asking about what I felt I asked about what _you _wanted."

The two men stared at each other for a few moments.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I want it." The tiny, cracking whisper escaped Matt's lips softly. A gentle smile crossed Mello's scarred face.

"Is this just rebounding feelings Matt? Are you still feeling bad about Bethany, and that's why you suddenly want in on another relationship?" The crimson hair on Matt's head ruffled as his head shook madly. Small tears dripped down his pale cheeks. Rough hands caught the bottom of Matt's thin cheeks and pulled his jaw affectionately, encouraging him forward. Soft pink lips met the gamers, the ones that were always so familiar and were yet always just out of his reach. Mello pulled away breaking the delicate kiss abruptly.

"Mail. I don't want this to be a passing fling if this happens. I could always go and screw a random woman if I wanted those kinds of mind games." Matt flinched at the use of his actual name. Mello always had a habit of using it and making it sound like he was in trouble.

"Mello...it's not that...I just don't know what to feel you know?"

"Well figure it out." Tanned hands slid under the tight fitting striped shirt teasing the sensitive nubs underneath.

The redhead groaned as he was pushed roughly into the wall, Mello quickly taking advantage to plunge his tongue into Matt's warm mouth. Another tear slithered down Matt's face as the kiss intensified, tongue on tongue the wild fight for dominance rearing its head. The red head pushed his hands into the torso of his friend, breaking contact for a brief few moments before Mello cried out in surprise as his body was thrown against the wall and was suddenly being ravished by Matt's wandering hands.

"M-matt!" He cried as he felt cool hands pull at his tight pants. "What in the fuck do you think that you're doing!"

Matt's eyes were hard as he studied Mello's face, instantly noticing the light pink that dusted his cheeks.

"I am dominating you Mello. Simple as that."

"But you were the one who was being a freaking wuss not even ten minutes ago almost wetting your pants at just the suggestion of a relationship!" Matt nodded slowly, his eyes still solid but a malicious smile on his lips.

"Still Mello, no matter how hard you resist, in a situation such as-" Matt licked at the blondes ear, hearing a persistent mewl escape his close friends clenched mouth. "-sex Mello, I would always dominate. It's just instinct to me."

The older of the two gaped for a few seconds before he closed his jaw and grinned.

"I like seeing this side of you Matt. It's rare that you do this when you're not playing video games." A small chuckle rumbled from the blonde before his mouth was invaded again by Matt's demanding tongue, tasting all that was hidden in Mello's willing mouth. Matt's jeaned leg rubbed along Mello's thighs, the leather nothing but a painful enclosure for Mello's pressing hardness. The redhead bit roughly at the blonde's jugular as he lifted his knee and pressed it firmly into Mello's crotch, a long, strangled moan falling from his lips.

"Heh Mello for a man who can pick up a woman with the twist of his pinkie finger you sure do get off on me easily don't you?" Mello snarled, ready to retaliate before he felt his eyes roll back as Matt's knee pressed into his groin again, feelings of raw pleasure running through his veins as his pants were roughly tugged from his waist and pooled around his slender ankles. Matt's smile grew for a few moments as he saw Mello in all of his glory, obviously neglecting to notice that Mello had scant amounts of underwear and how uncomfortable it must be to have to go commando under that tight leather all the time.

"I have to hand it to you Mels, you sure do know how to keep yourself well under all of that leather don't you?"

Mello nodded slowly before he felt his vest being pulled from his torso, before he felt warm hands caressing the swell of his ass. With lust filled strength the blonde hooked his legs around Matt's svelte waist and with unsteady legs was carried to the kitchen table. Quiet laughter was muffled by Mello's tanned neck, the heat of Matt's breath tickling the tender flesh of the older man's neck as he snickered.

"I hope that you don't think that you are going to take me on the freaking kitchen table!" Mello whined as the redhead who towered above him rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mello you _are_ right. I _know _that I am going to take you on the kitchen table." Quickly unbuttoning the button on his tight jeans Matt smiled as he slid them down over his toned legs and kicked them away. Mello hummed with lust as he watched Matt's shirt be pulled over his head, exposing his pale and fit stomach.

Mello's face was dusted with a light blush as Matt once again ran his hands along his chest, revelling in the small, dirty sounds that slid so easily from the younger mans mouth.

"Mello...are you ready for it?"

"Matt...you won't always be on top, you do realise that righ-" Mello's voice was cut off as a hand covered his mouth and a wet feeling unexpectedly surrounded a more _sensitive _part of his being.

"Nngh! Matt I-"

"Stop talking. _Now._"

Mello nodded again as the wet sensation overcame him again, an involuntary and _loud _moan erupting from him. Matt smiled into his member as his (talented, his _talented_) tongue teased the pulsating head and massaged the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of his erection.

It was amazing to say the least. Mello, who had always had an oral fixation with chocolate and sometimes going to great lengths to hide his precious coca, would undoubtedly have his own exceptional tongue manoeuvring but Matt on the other hand did nothing but lay around all day playing on his computer, beating his own set high scores on his video games and going through a pack of cigarettes a day, but the blonde (who was having a hard time controlling his voice) would never have guessed that Matt the computer geek could give a blowjob _this _well.

The knotting sensation that coiled Mello's insides was a familiar one. But he wasn't used to feeling it with Matt on his penis.

That was a welcomed difference, just to say the least.

With a loud '_plop_' Matt let Mello's member fall from his mouth and he looked around the kitchen for something, _anything, _that could help him with their little situation. Matt was painfully hard and hadn't done anything to relive himself of the tension that was building up. He absentmindedly stroked himself as he walked to the pantry and pulled out random things that could be useful. He was also faintly aware of Mello's ocean eyes following his every move. Matt sniggered, glancing briefly at the naked man on the table before he slowly bent over to pick up the bottle that lay on its side at the very bottom shelf. A surprised noise could be heard from the other side of the room as Matt slowly pushed himself back up from the floor.

"So Mello." Mello's blue eyes widened as Matt turned around holding a thick tube of...something in his hand tightly.

"Matt, what is that?" He questioned as the bottle was tipped over, the brown contents slowly dripping into the gamers hands.

Matt smiled again as he brought some of the liquid to his mouth and licked it from his palm.

"Well you like chocolate so much, why don't we have some fun with it?"

The blonde nodded frantically as the chocolate syrup was spread over his bronzed chest. Red hair obscured Matt's pale face from view as his head bow and nipped at the erect pink nub that was completely covered in chocolate. Mello bit his lip to withhold a groan as long fingers played with the syrup on his stomach, sending a shiver of arousal up his spine.

"Hmm Matt...please..." It was astounding how weak the blonde's voice was as he shuddered under Matt's touches. The red haired man froze for a few moments as he raised his lust filled eyes and rested them on Mello's wet lips. Mello had never acted like this before...never in his life could Matt, _Mail, _have imagined that he could have his best friend squirming and begging for him. It was almost beyond belief.

"Do you mean that...you really want me to..._take you? _As in your willing to be dominated by me?" Whispering as low as he could Matt's hot breath resting on his lovers stomach.

"It won't always be like that...but for now, this time, it will be fine."

"That's good because honestly, you really had no say in the matter." A loud pop signalled the opening of the chocolate syrup again. With ease Matt squeezed a large amount of the sweet into his hand and began to rub it along his own member, coating himself sloppily. Matt slid his hands around his friend's ass, grasping the cheeks firmly. Pulling up the blondes legs over his shoulders the younger of the two positioned himself at the tight entrance. Both took deep breaths before Matt pushed himself into the tight heat.

"Nnghh...!" Mello gasped as he felt Matt slowly begin to fill him, slowly at first before it became overwhelmingly slow.

"F-faster Matt! For fucks sakes!" A sly grin crossed Matt's face as he took another deep breath and thrusted pushing himself completely inside to the base of his manhood.

Huffing madly Mello cried out as his prostate was assaulted roughly, the chocolate making everything so much smoother. Sweat dripped from Matt's forehead and he bit his tongue as he felt his member twitch inside his lover.

It didn't take a genius to figure what was happening when the tightness of Mello became almost crushing around him. The heat was enough to almost push him over the edge, but it was Mello's strangled cries of _"Matt! Oh my god-Matt!" _That did it for him.

Mello came a few moments before Matt, the pearly white liquid splashing over the gamers chest and Matt filling Mello with himself, noisy yells of "_Mello..._" escaping his lips as he felt a tightness in his groin.

Panting and wheezing as the two collapsed into each other, both men gave faint smiles at each other, the tiredness overcoming them as Matt slowly withdrew himself from the older blonde.

"_Fuck..._"

"Yeah...Mels you can say that again..."

"Fuck." Matt smiled as he stared at the man who was slowly sitting up and trying to stand up from the table. Mello winced as the slight tingle in his ass became a little more uncomfortable then when his mind was clouded with pleasure.

"Hey Matt?" He managed weakly as the gamer turned around, a freshly lit cigarette between his bruised lips. Mello raised his eyebrows questionably. He didn't mind Matt smoking in the apartment, but he always disliked being in the same room as him.

"Mm? I'm just having a post-sex cigarette haha." The redhead laughed. Mello opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it again, turning his head away.

"Oi Mels? You do know what this means right?"

"What?"

Matt looked at the ceiling thoughtfully as he exhaled a lungful of smoke, then his green eyes travelled to met the ocean blue that still studied him diligently.

"I think this means that we're in a relationship now."

**...**

***fangasms on the floor.***

**Wow guys! I know, this is more or less a filler chapter and with the lateness of my update I though some PWP would suffice! Well, technically it **_**isn't **_**PWP as this does now settle the deal with Mello and Matt. Yeah and Matt is the main seme. I like having the tough characters on the bottom...**

**L on Light...Matt on Mello...Near on Mello...yum.**

**Oh! And People have PM'd me asking where in the hell is Near? I **_**promise **_**that Near will arrive soon! I am a Near fangirl after all ;)**

**Okay, until next chapter!**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	13. Vouge, vouge

_STD's are not like poke'mon. You are __**not **__supposed to catch them all._

_**Whoever said that is a genius!**_

**Chapter 13: Vouge, vouge.**

He was a calm person. Insightful, smart and dedicated to his line of work as a police officer, Soichiro Yagami enjoyed the little things in life.

His morning cup of coffee, a hot breakfast before he left to begin his duties and the morning newspaper. His family was always number one when it came to his nice and tidy life.

And then there was the newspaper.

Soichiro who was graciously given a late start to the day took the opportunity for a nice stroll around the block. Then the leisurely walk grew to be more than a simple block. It had taken him places, the endorphins making his heart race and his legs pump. He had rushed around madly a strange smile on his face as he felt the wind in what was left of his hair until he came across a newsagency, another strange smile crossing his face as he slowed his pace, the soft tinkling of a bell signalling his entrance.

He did have a few dislikes though.

Magazines for example.

They always had a habit of annoying the straight cut police officer. Whether it be the obnoxious colours that adorned the front pages, or it could have been the words that seemed to spring from their pages each screaming "Read me!" or "She's doing drugs!"

Or it could have been the fact that his son had a habit of decorating the intolerable journals. Which never really bothered him as such but when he reached for his _black and white_ newspaper one of the annoying magazines caught his eye.

The flashy black and pink cover screamed at him, it's obnoxiousness swelling and growing, taunting the older man with prospects of nothing but the truth, all out in the open...

_**Light Yagami's sexuality confirmed! Homosexual romp caught on camera!**_

But the title didn't throw him off guard not nearly as much as it should have.

It was the pictures underneath that nearly gave him a heart attack.

Light Yagami, _his son_, mouth wide open in a howl of pleasure, his auburn locks splayed over his face damp with sweat and the dark haired man whose eyes were closed tightly and his teeth gritted in fierce determination.

Soichiro for the second time in his life, after the time he found out that Light was adding modelling to his resume, fainted.

**...**

_**~24 hours earlier~**_

"Ah! Light! N-not here!" Raven hair askew, Lawliet cried out as his younger lover bit none to gently at his jugular. It was inconvenient to say the least. The elevator can only go up so many levels before it ope-

"Oh! Oh my-shit sorry!" One of the younger women who worked at a cubicle none too far from Lawliet's office covered her mouth in shock.

Two sets of large eyes watched the woman with dread as her face reddened to almost the same colour as her hair. She stood frozen for a few moments before the elevator door closed, leaving the stunned woman in their wake. Light just grinned and resumed his position on L's neck, worrying at the sensitive spots with careful precision. L frowned and pushed Light away a dark look comically sketched on his face.

"No more Light. We will be in huge trouble if people find out about this." His voice was low as if there were hidden microphones that could pick up every word of the conversation. L's onyx eyes widened as he caught sight of the camera that sat perched in the corner opposite the two lovers. Everything they had done in those few moments no longer needed the eye witness, but also was caught on camera.

The older man had his attention dragged away from the prying camera as husky whisper from Light promising everything to him in the elevator, Lawliet almost gave in to the tightness in his groin and almost lost his job. He was about to claim Light's lips when the _ding _of the door signalled that once again, the two were not alone.

Carillon. Damn it.

A bright smile crossed her face and her eyes crinkled in delight.

"Lawliet!" She cried enthusiastically.

"Carillon." L replied half-heartedly, raising his hand in a weak wave. Light nodded his good morning and Carillon nodded back.

Awkward silence.

"Ah! We're getting off at this floor anyway!" L grabbed the hand of his tanned lover and escaped as the door shut behind them.

"Light if you ever try that again I may just have to kill you."

"No you wouldn't."

It was strange the relationship Lawliet and Light now shared. It wasn't just the fact that they had slept together and showered each other or even the fact that L had let the younger man dress him that morning, leaving him in a tight fitting pinstripe suit and frustrating leather shoes with long socks underneath. (If Light had had the whole outfit his way L would have had large glasses on as well. And most likely nothing else.)

No, it was the knowing stares that they had received as they entered their workplace that morning. The two always arrived together thanks to Light's laziness and unwillingness to actually drive a car to work, so it should not have been unusual for them to arrive collectively.

But yet, everybody seemed to stare more than usual.

It wasn't as if they were holding hands or groping each other visibly. All they had done was walk into the building.

Within moments of exiting the elevator a call of "Ah Lawliet!" from one of the receptionists caught his attention as he tried to step past one of the desks.

"Mmm?"

"I have a folder for you."

L nodded and took the beige folder from the tired receptionist hand and continued walking, Light only a few paces behind him. Lawliet gave the folder a dirty look as he flipped it open, willing to read and throw away the requests for Light for small functions and _birthday parties_? The man was an internationally acclaimed superstar, why in the hell would he even consider going to some girls twentieth birthday party!

But to L's surprise a small note slipped from its restraints and landed on his polished shoes (_the ones he despised so much..._) He picked it up delicately between his thumb and forefinger and swivelled it into his sight.

A muffled gasp escaped Light as he saw what was written in the spidery handwriting, clearly aimed at the two men.

_We know __**everything.**_

**...**

Both knew that it was only a matter of time before people came to conclusions about the newborn relationship and as reluctant as Light was to have to deal with more ridicule than normal, he had stated (_No matter how lust filled and sexually driven it was_) that he was willing to make his relationship with Lawliet Wammy work.

Until that note clearly torn form a notebook of some sort fell into existence.

And its existence could destroy everything.

What neither man had noticed on their way to work the morning before, due to their late wake up and long shower together, was that the media worked fast to rip any good person's name to shreds. They acted like vultures, waiting patiently for their prey's drastic death before swooping in and quickly picking the remains from the carcass.

And the media was absolutely ecstatic to receive raunchy pictures of one of the most pursued men on earth.

"Mr Teru!"

"Matsuda for the last time it's Mr _Mikami. _I do not feel comfortable with you using my first name with a suffix attached!" The older male growled as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Matsuda paled as he handed over the colourful magazine that he held, his superior smiling manically as he studied the pictures that covered the bright cover. They had used _his _pictures. Not Matsuda's, _his. _It was a magical day.

"So Mr T-Mikami," The younger man stuttered before he cleared his throat at a second attempt at a sentence. "This was released yesterday and it has only just hit the shelf! They used your shots for the cover and mine for the inside centrefold." Matsuda pouted before he continued. "They also had to blur quite a bit out. Said that they were too pornographic. Well duh! Its two men having sex! What more could the readers want?"

"Well at least we got them good." Mikami grin widened.

"But sir, wasn't this an invasion of privacy to begin with?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if we get sued, we still throttled Yagami's reputation right?"

"Yes sir."

**...**

The note. The note. THE NOTE!

L and Light ran as quickly as they could manage through the crowded office until they threw themselves into Lawliet's office.

"_omygawdohmygawdohmygawd..._" Light garbled frantically as they tried to catch their lost breath. L had remained silent since the destructive message had landed on his shoe. He had absolutely no idea to why someone would want to do this to him and Light.

'_Am I really that stupid! Of course people would want to taint Light! He's a freaking pop star for Christ sakes!_'

Biting on his thumb worriedly L walked to his chair and sighed. In one of the strangest movements that the younger brunette had seen, his lover placed his feet onto his swivel chair and proceeded to crouch on it, his backside resting on his feet.

"What the hell Lawliet?" he mumbled softly as L looked clearly embarrassed and turned his onyx eyes away.

"I think better when I sit like this." He replied simply.

"Why in the hell would you even be sitting like that in the first place!"

"Shh."

**...**

**Present time.**

'_Blame it on the girls who know what to do! Blame it on the boys who keep hittin' on you, blame it on your mother for the things she said, blame it on your father but you know he's dead-' _Light's phone bleeped unpleasantly on the side table of his bed.

"L could you please pass me my phone? We still have twenty minutes to seven and I would like to hold you to your word of letting me sleep this time." The brunette mumbled into his pillow.

L stretched his arm out, fumbling blindly until he grasped the small, vibrating phone and placed it on his lover's chest.

Light flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_LIGHT YAGAMI I WANT YOU HOME RIGHT NOW!_"

_Oh shit._

"Dad! W-what's wrong?"

It was futile. Both Light and L knew exactly what had happened. Soichiro had seen the pictures. More importantly, he knew who L was. Oh if he releases Lawliet's name as well...

"_You know precisely what's wrong! I want you home now! And don't you dare bring that...lover boy with you!_" It was obvious that Soichiro was going to add something a lot less polite into his sentence before he corrected himself.

As Light tried to calm his enraged father, Lawliet's phone decided to join the ruckus.

'_I can't wait for you to shut me up-_'

"Hello?" L sighed as he placed his phone to his ear to, turning away from his lover who was now _yelling_ into his phone in a feeble attempt to beat his father.

"_L?_" An aged voice spoke graciously over the phone line. Upon the loud cracking of Light's phone hitting the wall, the raven haired man next to him gaped ridiculously, all colour that resided in his face quickly leaving him paler and almost transparent.

"Lawliet, what wrong?" Light whispered, his long fingers tangling in his hair apprehensively.

"_L? Are you still there?_" The male voice crackled through the earpiece again.

L's hand tightened around his mobile as he looked into Light's golden eyes and mouthed two words to him.

_MY FATHER._

_**...**_

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

_I know that I have been really slack with updates lately but school has been really hectic of late, and now that we are coming up to school holidays I'm afraid I'll have very limited internet access. And I know that after I normally come back from school holidays I more often than not update double, but I will be on an extra two week vacation in Sydney! So as to not lose readers, I ask, will you guys wait for me? Pretty please with L on top?_

**Come on, leave a review! Please?**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**__

_P.S: once again Light's ringtone is "Blame it on the girls" by Mika and Lawliet's is "Shut me up" by mindless self indulgence._


	14. In the name of the Father

_My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance and take off their underpants-my salsa ohoho!_

_**D12/Eminem-My Band **_

_**(No not **__**MY**__** band. My band is Asylum Angels. My Band is the name of the song haha!)**_

**Chapter 14: In the name of the father...**

Light blinked, his lover staring at him with solemn eyes. Lawliet was completely serious?

The small phone that was still suspended between L's long fingers and his ear crackled again with noise.

"_Please answer me L. It's urgent._" The brunette paled, his gaze flickering between the mobile and the dark black that was staring at him so gravely.

'_Lawliet's...father! W-what! I knew I should have expected it but L with a family-why in the fuck am I so surprised!_'

"Watari...why is this so urgent?" Lawliet whispered quietly into the mouth piece.

"_It involves...him_." Was the yielding answer. The pop idol, who was previously content with just eavesdropping, instantly clicked.

'_Him? Who the fuck is him! Is he an old friend or-_' an overdramatic gasp '-_ an ex lover!'_

Light quickly crushed that theory. He knew that he was the raven haired man's first male lover. Or was he? Was this whole relationship built on lies! Was it-

"What? He is a clever boy."

"_But he is easily influenced when it comes to you remember that L._"

"Well he will be fine."

"_He saw the news, remember he knows how to read in Japanese. Don't fail him._"

"Fine Watari! But there is no problem. He is smart enough to control his life."

"_He wants to see you. His career is only just getting on its feet. He wants to see his brother."_

L gritted his teeth irritably. He always had a plan when it came down to the crunch, Light was a perfect example of that, but he wasn't expecting this. Why would _he _suddenly want to see him? As Watari said, his new career was only just beginning and why would he want to put that in jeopardy?

"_L he doesn't just want to see you. He wants to see the boys as well._"

"Well considering that you know my current situation, you do know that I am in a relationship now right?"

"_Yes. With your homosexual partner. We have all seen the papers Lawliet!"_

"Then you may understand why-"

"_There are no excuses. We will be arriving soon."_

"What! Whe-"

"_I will phone you when we arrive. Goodbye._"

The phones dial tone rang incessantly.

Both men stared at the two mobiles, one in two neat pieces and the other beeping on the fluffy blanket. Soft sepia eyes flickered as they ogled the raven haired man whose head rested in his long hands. The younger man could hear his lover muttering under his breath, distressing murmurs slipping through the older mans mouth.

"_What! How did he get my number! How does he-what the hell is talking about bringing him here! The boys will be pissed! Oh my god the boys! They probably think that I set this up!_"

"Lawliet...? Are you alright?"

"I-I think I...need some cake..."

**...**

The fated call arrived not to long after both men returned from a photo shoot, which was roughly thirteen hours after the first disaster had come through. L wouldn't even touch it as it vibrated in circles on the bedspread.

So Light, hoping to reverse some of the damage caused by L's out of character incompetence, answered the phone for him.

"Hello, Lawliet Wammy's phone, Light speaking." Lawliet sniggered at Light's smug tone. Light was so proud of being able to speak English so well. If he wasn't an idol he could manage being a secretary hands down...and perform his sectorial duties from under the table. L snapped from his dirty thoughts quickly remembering that Light, his gay lover, was talking to his _father. _Shit.

"_Ah, I suppose that you would be more comfortable with me speaking in Japanese, true Light-san?_"

"Hai. That would be greatly appreciated." The brunette mumbled, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. As much as he hated to admit it, he might have been able to speak English well, but it seriously didn't mean that he could understand it as fluently as he would have liked. A positive sound of approval was heard.

"_Okay then Light-san-"_ the older man was now speaking fluent Japanese. Cleverness must run in Lawliet's family. "-_could I please request that you put L on the line?_ "

"Oh. Hai. That's perfectly okay. Nice speaking to you." The phone swiftly changed hands and L was once again holding his small grey phone to his ear.

"Hello Watari." L said glumly. "I assume that you need to be picked up from the airport...?"

"_Yes that's right. We are at the Narita international airport. Please meet us at terminal you._"

"No! Wait!" Lawliet cried loudly as he prayed that Watari wouldn't hang up on him.

"_Yes?_"

A loud sigh of defeat was easily audible from the older dark haired man.

"We will send a cab. At the present Light and I are unable to collect you." Light gave the other man a strange look. The two weren't in that bad of a position. They could dress themselves whenever they felt like it.

"_That sounds fine. We will see you soon L. Goodbye._"

**...**

"L? Oi, Lawliet! Are you at home or what!" Matt banged on the apartment door as loudly as he could. The blonde behind him huffed with exasperation.

"That idiot would usually be back by now wouldn't he?" Mello asked as he leant against the wall, grimacing as he kicked at the dirt on the floor. Matt narrowed his eyes at his friend. All Mello had done since they had left their apartment was whine and bitch. He had even told Matt off because the redhead had insinuated that Mello should use his tongue for more interesting things than just chocolate.

Matt banged on the door again before a key slipped into the lock and the lanky teen at the door was pushed out of the way by an eerily grinning Lawliet. The door swung open to reveal a dank and dusty lounge room. L frantically crossed the room, completely ignoring the two aggravated teenagers who still stood at the entrance. Light stood awkwardly behind the situation before he shuffled into the apartment warily behind the others.

"Lawliet! We need to talk to you-"

"Not now." L waved the two away dismissively.

"Don't blow us off!" Mello cried out angrily. Matt sniggered at the improper mental images that slipped into his mind at those very words. Mello shot a scathing glance towards him as if he had read the other teens mind.

"I am giving you a notice to leave right now. I will be having at any moment. And as much as I hate to admit it, my house needs cleaning." In the most mature and adult way that he knew, he attempted to shove the two out of the door, until Matt swung around and grabbed L's thin shoulders tightly.

"We need to tell you something." Matt said in full seriousness. L's dark eyes looked pleadingly towards his auburn haired lover who only shrugged unhelpfully.

A long sigh.

"What is it Matt."

"I think that you may want to sit down."

**...**

As L made himself comfortable on his own sofa, Light skittered around the place in a wild attempt at cleaning. He mentally giggled at the occasional "Oh eww!" and "Was this a strawberry!".

Both Mello and Matt sat themselves on a rather small loveseat.

_Loveseat? _Mello thought _Rather convenient if I say so myself._

That was directly across from their elder. Matt lit a cigarette within seconds of placing himself down.

"Well boys what is it?"

"Erm...if we told you that we had both found relationships, what would you say?" The blonde muttered nervously, the baby blue of his eyes watching his idol with respect. Needless to say he was terrified about admitting what he-

"I would be happy for you both." Mello glared. How dare his thoughts be interrupted like that! That was just absolutely obnox-

"Well what if I told you that we were in a relationship with each other?" It was so easily done. Mello had been fretting for hours on how to tell, but Matt just said it as casually as if it was "Oh L had I told you that I smoked? Aw I thought I had." Which coincidently he had when they were fifteen. And L was defiantly not impressed at that moment after Matt's confession back then.

But Lawliet was smiling when he felt the courage to meet his gaze. The raven haired man even emitted a small laugh, which sent a shiver down everybody's spine including Light who even paused from his ruthless scrubbing of the kitchen bench to shudder.

L may have been nice on the eyes but his laugh was plainly sinister. It reminded Light of a mad scientist, or of a detective with his prime suspect in shackles. Light's assessments of his boyfriend's disturbing laughter were quickly de-railed by the thought of shackles and chains.

"I am not surprised in the least. I am rather thrilled in actuality."

There was a large gush of air from the teenager's direction. Mello grinned with relief.

"That's fantastic. We knew that you couldn't be biased considering your relationship with Light Yagami. " The strange glimmer of admiration that had glowed in Mello's eyes on the night of Light's concert had entered the blue orbs again.

If the sparkles in Mello's eyes exited from anywhere else he would probably start throwing up glitter.

Light interrupted the conversation easily as he began to polish down the coffee table, which in actuality he had assumed was frosted glass, was actually dried caster sugar. His golden eyes widened in surprise. Now that he was dating L, what was he in for?

"So," Light said in his silkiest voice "I assume that this has been going on for a while now?"

It was a not so innocent question in a guiltless guise. Matt didn't miss the beat.

"I don't think that that is any of your business." He said as his face suddenly heated up. He was in no way embarrassed about his relation, in the love of his X-box no. But there was something about trusting his 'brother's' lover that made him cringe.

Light twitched internally. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

"I suppose that I'll go and clean your bedroom Lawliet. I'll leave you three to talk."

L raised his hand half heartedly in a weak protest before he let his arm drop to his side. He watched Light walk away absolutely fuming and took a moment to drink in the image of the pop star's perfect butt, which bobbed left and right in a nice rhythm with each step.

"Back to Earth Einstein." The blonde teenager interrupted rudely. Matt nodded in agreement.

"So who are your visitors?"

L instantly paled again.

"Uh well. They wanted to see you as well so I suppose you could stay...if you guys want to."

"Who would want to see us?"

With the most convenient timing known to man, a loud knock rumbled through the wooden door.

Each man in the room at that time had completely different thoughts.

Matt was contemplating how long this meeting would be in a hope that he could drag him feminine boyfriend away for a quick round of no-themed sex. Just a quickie with no obligations except for Mello blurting out random facts about chocolate and leather in the afterglow. He wasn't interested unless Mello brought up the subject of guns, which excited him immensely sometimes even giving him the motivation to go again.

Mello was biting his tongue with discontent as he tried to read Matt's mind, which proved unnecessary as his blue eyes caught the swell that was bulging evidently in his baggy jeans. Baggy jeans can only hide so much. Not that Mello was looking there, no. It was just noticeable is all.

Lawliet on the other hand was biting his fingernail anxiously as he stood up and walked to the door. He knew who stood on the other side of the door. He wasn't nervous, no! He just didn't think that it was an appropriate time for them to show up! Maybe in another year or so-or even at the end of the year would do! It was October! Why not wait a few more months!

Light was peeking his head around the corner of the hallway, sulky as he was and as nerve ridden as he need be, he knew that L's father was on the other side of that door. He had his family, but Lawliet just seemed like a person he wouldn't have or need a family. He glared intently on the raven haired man's hand as it enclosed the doorknob and twisted, opening the door in one large swing.

All eyes were on the elderly man whose moustache covered majority of his mouth, almost completely hiding the wide grin under it. He pushed his wide glasses up the aged bridge of his nose. There was a few stale moments between the aged man and the slouched male who looked up at him before L was pulled into a tight hug.

Two loud pops indicated Matt and Mello's jaws dropping concurrently and a roar of welcomes flowing from the two.

"Oh my god! Watari! Long time no see!"

"Shit! Has it nearly been a year? Wow!"

Light pulled on his fitted jacket suit and straightened his tie before he stepped into sight. Watari lifted his light, wise eyes to the incredibly handsome male that stood before him. Graciously his hand extended and clamped around the young models firmly.

"Afternoon sir. I'm Yagami Light. It's a pleasure to meet you." Light placed one of the phoniest smiles he could manage on his well defined face.

Watari wasn't buying it. Yet he fought on and returned the smile.

"It's a pleasure. I am Quillish Wammy."

Light nodded. L laughed his nervous laugh again before gesturing towards one of the armchairs. The elderly man raised his eyebrows considerably before walking amiably towards the plush armchair and sat himself down.

L coughed loudly. "Is he here?" he asked, clearly directed at the mature man who was shuffling himself into his plump armchair.

"Yes he is here. Actually in fact-" Watari raised his voice slightly as he called through the still open door "-he is standing right outside of the door right now."

"Please come in. The apartment will get cold if you insist on letting the draft in."

Light, Mello and Matt watched the door curiously, wondering who else could have come with L's father. Mello seemed to be the first to click on as he pulled his arm away from his lover's shoulder and pointed toward the door speechless, as the person everybody had been so secretive about poked his pale head around into sight.

A young adult, no older than sixteen- seventeen at the most- shambled into the house awkwardly, his onyx eyes lifting self-consciously towards everybody in the room, his beautiful white hair framing his face delicately. His large white shirt hung near his knees blending in superbly with his white slacks that dragged on the floor.

"Hello Near. Long time no see." L smiled again (he really hoped that it wouldn't become a habit.) as the young boy watched him with his bottomless eyes.

"Hello L." Near replied amidst the yells that suddenly surrounded him.

"Holy hell! Hey Near! How are you?" Matt asked whimsically.

"What in the fuck are you doing here to! I thought that you were old enough to look after yourself!" Mello didn't want to sound to angry, but by god he was shocked.

But by far the most disturbing thing was the silence and unyielding resentment that the auburn haired man suddenly felt. He knew this kid. He was-

"Nate River." L shot his lover an amazed look. How did he know his name-

"Light Yagami." The pale boy nodded in recognition.

An awful stillness cut the air supply from everybody's lungs before it dawned on Lawliet.

Light was a pop star, a man who revelled in the attention he gained from his fun and light-hearted tunes. Whereas Near, or Nate River, had only just managed to climb into recognition in the music business.

Light was an internationally acclaimed popstar.

Near was a hauntingly beautiful up and coming alternative soloist.

All hell is about to break loose.

**...**

**Okay now my taste in music is strange. Yes but broaden your horizons and accept Near for his metal talent! Some examples of the Alternative genre is Mindless Self Indulgence's '**_**Shut me up**_**' which is Lawliet's ringtone, Kings of Leon's '**_**Sex on fire**_**', Grinspoon's '**_**Chemical Heart**_**', and even Paramore.**

**I prefer Alternative metal, like System of a down and actually Metal like Breaking Benjamin.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

_Yes last chapter I did warn you all why I won't be updating for at least a month after this chapter (you never know, I may actually gain access to the internet in this time.) But do not say I didn't warn you! My school holidays go for two weeks but due to a spell of luck I will be going on a holiday to Sydney for an extra two weeks. Now nobody reads these anyway but I thought I would still shout you guys out!_

And also a wonderful thank you to the fantastic review I got from vertically-lacking about this story. I almost fangirl squealed as I read it. Well I basically did so T.T'.

And also thank you teB360 for the idea on Near's profession.

Until next chapter!

Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 __

**A review would be appreciated. Well? The button is right there!**


	15. Awkward silence

A/n: Wow. I know that it has been a lot longer than a month, and I apologise profusely for it! You probably hate me for ditching my loving readers for so long, but after I got back from my holiday in Sydney, my laptop blue-screened. Now I am a very impatient person, but decided to give it a chance to start up again. But then it blue-screened 18 more times and it had to be reimaged.

Then it got wiped. So I lost my completed but unposted chapter of BIOTB and also another fanfiction project called Spacebound which was going to be a Mello X Near-Mello X Matt –Light X L- Light X Misa/Takada. But no. It no longer exists. TT ^ TT

_**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE-THERE IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR READERS!**_

_Life is like a penis, when its hard you get fucked and when its soft you can't beat it._

_This chapter was written to this song: Kiss me quick by Amy Meredith _

**Chapter 15: Awkward Silence**

Tea.

The first thing to be offered in the increasingly awkward situation was _tea, _thanks to Light's flurried scuttling.

Watari, with his subtle gracefulness, settled into L's only plush armchair and beamed happily around the room as every other male stared at each other.

Nate, in his strange quirky way, sat on a chair (albeit a little grudgingly) and pulled one of his gangly legs to his chest. His silver-blue eyes scanned the room wearily, as if awaiting the very moment that Mello leapt at him as he seemed to be having trouble containing himself at that moment.

Lawliet, being the classy man he is, gratefully accepted his tea from his nervous lover and with trembling fingers dropped in twelve sugar cubes. Not that that action threw anybody off guard, due to the fact that it was only one more than usual.

"So," Matt broke the silence with a small cough, and within moments had everybody's attention. "how was your trip here?"

Watari's grey moustache shook happily as he sipped from the fragile white cup.

"It was pleasant, to say the least."

"There were no major issues." Nate added hastily and all eyes moved to the small white figure whose face was now plastered with a smug smirk. Light's honey eyes narrowed nastily at the teenager as he excused himself and left the room.

He didn't like that little shrimp. He was bound to be nasty and arrogant and rather distasteful and-

The popstar froze mid-thought and stared at the floor sheepishly. He was basically describing himself.

"Light?" A small voice interrupted him and Light glared back into the lounge. Nate's smile was wider before his small pink lips split to show perfect teeth.

"Yes?" Light muttered.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of tea as well, if you don't mind." Looking at the tray spitefully, the auburn haired teen saw that, indeed he had forgotten to give Nate his tea.

He looked around for help and saw that L's eyes were narrowed towards him.

Like a kicked puppy, Light shuffled towards the albino boy and passed the cup downwards.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Mello crossed his arms hatefully across his thin chest as his blue eyes watched the idol walk back through the doorway to hide in the kitchen again. He couldn't blame the good looking man for being so skittish-his life had just been invaded by his lover's father and one of the 'competition' in is line of work. Not that he was much competition in the first place.

The blonde's face flushed suddenly as he caught the silver-blue orbs staring at him.

God Nate's stare was creepy.

Matt nudged Mello's thin arms roughly.

"Oi Mels, you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Mello rubbed at his face, his long fingers brushing lightly over the small scar on his cheek. He startled as he felt a sudden weight fall across his shoulders roughly, Matt's red hair obscuring his view as the red-haired teen placed his head onto Mello's shoulder softly. Mello smiled at his younger lover until he caught sight of a surprised face across the room.

Near was staring. Again.

"W-what the hell are you looking at you little...creep." The blonde stumbled over his words stupidly, earning confused looks from L, Watari and Matt. Near however continued to watch.

"_Bastard._" Mello pushed himself away from Matt and before he stalked in the general direction of Lawliet's bedroom, threw his empty cup at the teen, before he had a frantic redhead running behind him. It was comedic almost, the way everybody seemed to stutter when it was cued, and the amusing reactions that every person gave.

Nate mentally applauded himself for this trickle of cleverness. All he needed now was a laugh reel in the background; he was smart enough to know that he would barely receive a polite laugh from L if he made a corny joke like that.

'_back and forth, back and forth...I'm like a freaking servant!_' Light muttered to himself weakly as he reentered the room, his arms empty and weightless as he sat down on the plump side of the chair that his raven haired boyfriend was currently seated on. There was another uncomfortable silence and Light braved himself, pushing his arrogance aside for a few moments to plaster a fake smile on his tanned face and turned his attention on the smirking albino.

"So...Nate." he coughed uneasily.

"Yes Light?"

"I...I have to ask...how is your errr...new album coming along?"

"It isn't a difficult process when you have the _talent _for it."

Light's whole face twitched. It took all of his effort not to flex his fingers and place them around the small boy's throat and _squeeze _the life out-

Light's thoughts were broken abruptly as he caught a glimpse of narrowed black eyes scowling at him.

"Light..." Lawliet whispered with a lovers familiarity. "I would appreciate it if you didn't think of murdering somebody so close to me."

"H-how-"

"Call it stupidity intuition."

Another dark glower covered Light's face before he let one last dark reflection trickle into his brain.

_Nate River will DIE._

**...**

"Mello? C'mon Mels open the bloody door." Matt had given up on pounding his fists against the fist had begun to tire and sting so he fell to his last resort. Thumping his head against the wood every few seconds. He hoped it irritated Mello more than it did him. It did hurt after all.

"Leave me alone Matt!" Mello wailed, his voice muffled by the door and what sounded like a pillow in his mouth.

Matt bit his cigarette in angst and straightened his goggles that had begun to dig into his skin and tug at his hair. It was like dating a woman sometimes, the way his boyfriend would throw fits the way he did.

Matt gulped and reddened at the thought of Mello's reaction had he said that to the blondes face.

He shuddered. It was something he would rather not think about.

The door creaked open slowly, a bloodshot eye peeking through the crack. Matt stood back warily before he whispered.

"Have you been crying?"

"No!" Mello cried in outrage before the door slammed again. Matt twisted the knob and pushed it open to see his lover laying belly down on Lawliet's bed, his head covered with a pillow.

"Um are your alright?"

"No! Tell the albino freak to leave!"

"It's not our house, only L can tell him to-"

"FIGURE OUT A WAY!"

There was a heavy silence between the two and Matt sat himself down, feeling the bed sink under his weight. Mello sniffled softly. It could have been classed as romantic the way that the younger of the two men brushed the golden hair behind Mello's ear and slowly lay himself next to his partner.

And it made Matt's heart leap in his throat as Mello snuggled against him.

And it also set off alarm bells.

"There's something seriously wrong, isn't there!" Matt sat bolt upright, his goggles hiding the apprehension in his eyes.

The blonde's face contorted into confusion. "Why would it be Matt?" Mello spoke so innocently.

It was time to evacuate the building. Something was going to explode.

Matt frantically stood up and pointed at the blonde who was still lying on his belly, his eyes narrowed in bewilderment.

"What has happened to make you like this!"

"Noth-"

A timid knock broke into the situation. Near poked his white head in and observed the two, his long index finger twirling in his hair exasperatingly. Matt smiled half heartedly and Mello resumed his position with his pillow over his head.

"I heard shouting, is everything okay?" Nate smiled.

Before Matt could reassure the albino, the pillow that had previously sat on Mello's head was flung across the room and hit the smaller boy in the head. Near blinked rapidly and his almost non-existent eyebrows rose underneath his white fringe.

"That wasn't very charming Miheal, I thought you had more respect than that." Near said in a jaded tone, his eyebrows falling ever so slowly back to their original position.

"Don't fucking call me Miheal!" Matt gulped and turned to the infuriated leather clad man who had leapt from Lawliet's bed and lunged at the albino. Matt, with skills that should not be beholden by a man who plays video games and computers for a living, grasped the infuriated blonde around the waist.

"Mello! Calm the fuck down!"

"Not until he dies!" Mello reached his hands out wildly clawing in the general direction of the passive boy who still stood in the doorway. A loud sigh escaped the albino's mouth and he tugged at his hair wistfully.

"Miheal, why do you hate me calling you by your name? I thought lovers were allowed to call each other on a first name basis. It always struck me as strange how you insist on calling me 'Near'."

The quiet was mind-blowing.

Mello stiffened as his body went rigid and his eyes grew wide.

Matt froze and dropped his partner roughly to the carpeted floor.

Near stood in the exact same position, not moving or reacting at all.

"W-what the hell does he mean 'lovers'!" Matt yelped when his voice came back to him. Mello stayed silent, suddenly content with keeping his face hidden in the carpet.

"I mean that myself and Miheal have slept together, on a few occasions in fact." The way that the white haired teen was speaking was as if he was explaining a simple maths question to a young child.

And all he received was an uncomprehending look form the red head.

"Itonlyhappendsocnceheslyingg-" Mello mumbled into the carpet as he banged his fists into the rug.

Slowly, it dawned on Matt. It was impossible, right!

_Oh my god, Near's slept with my boyfriend. OH MY GOD HE'S FUCKED MELLO!_

Near smiled.

**...**

"I apologise for the lack of space." L said as he pushed open the second bedroom of his dingy apartment. He really didn't see a need for a second bedroom until now. His eyes brightened as he saw that it had been tidied thanks to the hard work of his loving boyfriend. He really didn't regret getting into a relationship with a neat freak. Well, not yet at least.

Wammy sighed, his grey moustache quivering unhappily. "L," He started and the raven haired manager stopped. "I know that you need money, why won't you come back to England and work for me again? You were so influential; I could have seen you going far. At least let me buy you a nice house here if you insist on staying in Japan.

And Nate has missed you terribly as well, he even put his work aside for the short while to visit you. Would you at least consider it?"

L shook his head furiously. He didn't dare to meet the wise gaze that burned into the back of his head.

"No, I'm rather happy where I am right where I am."

"You are working for your lover. I don't see how that is a good deal Lawliet."

"He was my boss before he was m lover." Wammy's eyebrow twitched and L reddened before he muttered something horrible under his breath and moved to collect his 'father's' belongings from the living room. Nate could sleep on the couch for all he cared right now.

"Lawliet."

Light's honeyed voice made L freeze as e looked into the loving eyes of his boyfriend and thunked his head against Light's toned chest. He could hear a wheeze of surprise escape Light's mouth.

"Yes Light?" L looked up apprehensively. Light seemed worried.

"I have a serious question to ask you."

"Mmm."

"What did you do before you came to Japan? I overheard you and your father's conversation while I was looking for the vacuum."

"Well I lived in England."

Light rolled his eyes. "I caught that much. I mean, what did you work as?"

L gulped.

"I-I was a..."

An extremely loud thump interrupted the discussion and the two men jumped.

**...**

Yes, a cliffhanger! I know I'm terrible.

What do you think L was before he came to Japan and became Light's bitch for all intents and purposes, send me your suggestions via reviews!

**UBER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE THAT BENEFITS ALL OF YOU!**

**I've decided that the 100****th**** signed review will have an uber special prize, like a One-shot! Now, the one-shot is a prize and I will happily write whatever as long as it is kept in the death note fandom! **

**Go crazy, but as I said only signed reviews are in the running. So c'mon, review!**

Thank you for your patience :D You guys are the best readers in the world and I love you!

See you next time!

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	16. Don't spare me the details

A/n: Yay! As of now there are 19 more reviews until the prize of a free ONESHOT courtesy of me, Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3

Keep it up!

"_it's ideal...a little _**too**___ideal...and I took idealolgy class...and that's very ideal."_

_Light-Death Note : The abridged series-episode 19. _

Written to: Skin by Breaking Benjamin. Awesome song, I totally recommend it :3

**Chapter16: (Don't) Spare me the details**

"_What did you do before you came to Japan? I overheard you and your father's conversation while I was looking for the vacuum."_

"_Well I lived in England."_

_Light rolled his eyes. "I caught that much. I mean, what did you work as?"_

_L gulped._

"_I-I was a..."_

_An extremely loud thump interrupted the discussion and the two men jumped._

**...**

"What was that?" L's brows furrowed in confusion, looking over his lover's shoulder hopefully looking for the source of the noise. At least until his cheeks were grasped roughly by soft hands, his attention being brought straight back to his partner, who was slowly but surely losing patience with his raven haired manager.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what you did, you never speak about England. What was there that was so goddamned traumatic!" An aura of fury surrounded the two, and Lawliet suddenly felt very, _very_, cold. Light's normally melted honey eyes were hard and crystallised and had almost formed the colour of solid amber.

Lawliet gulped. He really didn't like this side of Light. It was quite terrifying.

"Look Light, there's nothing to really tell." Narrowed eyes bore through the older man's head.

"Stop lying. I want to know!"

L's face heated up and he moved his gaze to a blank area on the wall. He really wished that he could have had a better excuse than just the loud, consistent pounding that was slowly being overridden by panicked shouts.

"Someone sounds like their dying!" Lawliet protested weakly.

"No one will die if you _tell me what you did!_"

A loud screech of pain erupted down the hallway.

And then there was nothing.

Light, despite his taller stature was pushed away and L ran as quickly as his long legs would take him. He was met with his bedroom, completely torn apart, his pillows strewn across the room, his comforter torn and two unconscious bodies on the floor.

Matt and Mello were lying over each other, Mello's half open eyes glazed and unseeing while Matt lay on the ground, his nose dribbling blood slowly.

And Near stood over them, wincing as he shook his hand in pain. His silver eyes looked hurt and he pouted towards L.

"They tried to assault me." He whined softly.

"Who tried to assault you Nate?" Lawliet jumped as he heard Watari's voice, soft but powerful with authority in his ear.

With small, shuffling footsteps the albino cautiously poked the redhead's nose gently. There was a squeal of pain and another loud thunk on the ground as Near fell on his butt and grasped his injured toe in shock. Matt's body writhed under Mello's as he tried to grab the shocked albino's foot again.

"H-he bit me!" Near cried as he pulled his hand away to find blood on his palm. Matt snarled and thumped his head on the carpet in anger.

"He slept with Mello!" The gamer protested heatedly, snapping his jaw towards the young boy again, who quickly shuffled away, fear clouding Near's vision.

L could hear another voice in his ear, a more familiar once. He turned his head expectantly to see his auburn haired lover frowning and rubbing his chin. A light flickered behind his eyes suddenly indicated that Light had had a thought.

"When did you sleep with Mello?" Light asked curiously. L sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Leave it to his boyfriend to ask that.

Near blinked, apparently thinking about it as his bloodied hand began to twirl his snow white hair.

"At least a year and six months ago the first time, and the eighth and last time about two weeks prior to you're leaving for Japan." The boy smiled in satisfaction, seeming happy as he thought the statistics through again. Light made a small noise of surprise, obviously taken aback that the boy had kept track.

Matt whimpered again.

"Matt?" Light spoke again, obviously not caring that the teen was emotionally distraught and furious.

"What the fuck do you want...?"

Light pouted slightly. He utterly hated being spoken to like that. But he would take the brunt from a nineteen year old redhead than his homophobic father any day.

"You might want to clean your nose. It's bleeding." Matt's hand rose to his nose and wiped it absentmindedly. That brought a more pressing question to mind...

"How did you two get knocked out?" Light asked as he shot a hateful glare at the white haired boy who hissed as he tended to his toe. "I very highly doubt that Nate knocked you out." L added helpfully. Matt's face reddened sheepishly.

"Uh well...I kind of...um..."

"Matt tried to attack me, and Mello so kindly tried to stop him. Unfortunately," a smug smirk crossed Nate's pale face. "Both of their heads collided after I pushed Matt away." He shrugged humbly as he rubbed his still bloodied hand.

'_There is no way to win this fight.' _L thought as he left the teenagers alone. He honestly didn't feel up to dealing with the raging testosterone at the moment. At least until he felt his lover's familiar hands grab onto his arm and twirl his body around. Light's eyes stared expectantly at the older man, and when he received no reply, let go of the baggy white shirt and instead found comfort in sliding his hands _up _the shirt. L gasped in surprise when Light's long fingers started to roll his left nipple. He moaned into the touch and he felt a familiar urgency to press his lips against Light's.

Light happily returned Lawliet's pressing kiss and opened his mouth to accommodate his partners and pushed his raven haired lover into the wall, until he pressed his strong hands into L's chest.

"Not here." Light frowned down at his lover, who was blinking stupidly. "We are in the hallway, remember?"

The hallway indeed. It was a desperate few moments between the two as they looked around for a room to 'accommodate' themselves in. L's room was still taken by a smug albino, a near-concussed redhead and an unconscious blonde, who was being attended to by Watari.

"We could always use the bathroom?" Light suggested eagerly, but closed his mouth after obvious disapproval radiated from the other man.

There was only one more room. The guest room. L grasped Light's hand quickly and dragged him to the unused room and kicked open the door quickly.

Light moaned as he was pushed onto the bed, arching into Lawliet's soft touch as the older man dipped his long fingers under the popstar's waistband. A devilish grin crossed L's porcelain face as he discarded Light's pants completely, throwing then to god-knows-where in some hidden corner of the room. L hurriedly pressed his lips against Light's, who parted his lips willingly and slid his eyes shut as he got lost in the moment of L's warm tongue brushing over his own. Spidery fingers entangled themselves in Light's tie, which Light had only worn to make a decent impression on Watari.

It in all honesty just got in the way when it got to the 'good' things. L smirked in victory as he threw away the silky red fabric and began unbuttoning Light's white shirt. Light allowed this as he slid L's baggy shirt over the mass of black hair on his lover's head. He grinned when he saw L straighten his body, as if to show off his chest. He had to stifle a laugh as L raised his eyebrows and pouted.

A loud bang echoed through the apartment again, but the two were much to occupied to bother with it. If the kids were going to kill themselves, then so be it. It wasn't going to get in the way of them having sex.

At least until the door flew open.

"LIGHT!" Light sat up immediately, causing Lawliet to fall off him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Light just stared ahead, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

L watched the fiasco unravel before him. Soichiro stormed into the room furiously grabbing his son's arm and began to pull him out of the room. Light protested fiercely and grabbed a pillow from the ground and used it to cover his tight white briefs from view.

"What the hell are you doing here Dad!" Light cried out as he searched for his pants. L cringed as Soichiro's fury turned to him.

"YOU!" The older man pointed, and L had to resist rolling his eyes. L was about to reply when Light cut him off.

"Dad how did you get here?" A smirk crossed the older man's wrinkled face as he pulled a small blue book from his back pocket and the auburn haired teen visibly paled.

"My address book? How did you get that?" The teen asked, a panicked look crossing his features.

"You left your apartment door _unlocked _Light. I recognised your manager," Soichiro shot another dirty look at the still half naked man on the bed. "and flicked through the book until I found the name Lawliet surrounded by hearts."

"You surrounded my name with _hearts_?" L laughed incredulously and held onto his stomach as light's face went the colour of a beetroot. Soichiro's eyes narrowed again and L stopped laughing immediately.

There was a heavy silence between the three men until the raven haired man ran his hands through the unruly mess on his head. He stood up, quickly grabbing his shirt and slipping it over his head, inside out. He could almost hear Light's brain howling in protest.

"Mr Yagami, is it a fair question to ask how you found out about myself and your sons relationship?" Lawliet knew exactly how the ageing man had found out, but he thought it would be fair to let the man rant about it before he kicked him out. It did seem unfair to kick him out now as all it would create is a broken window or two, and a very hefty bill being sent to the Yagami household.

A dark shadow seemed to creep through the Chief's eyes before he flew into a rage.

"You and Light were on the front of a popular magazine having-having..." there was a huge intake of breath before the sentence continued. "with you two having _sex_!"

Light hung his head, dropping the pillow to the ground and hiding his face. Lawliet had to resist the urge to burst out laughing again.

"And is that really a crime?" Light stared at his boyfriend in horror. A vein on Soichiro's forehead was teetering on the point of an explosion.

"Of course it's a crime!"

"Well it is on mine and Light's behalf, it is a terrible invasion of our privacy;" L tsked unhappily. "But it gives you no excuse to barge into my apartment with malicious intents."

"I-I had no malicious-"

"You are off duty, no?"

"W-well yes bu-"

"And I believe that having a gun on your person while off duty is not acceptable?"

It was an amazing show of bravery in Light's eyes the way that his boyfriend stood up to his father, not avoiding the fact that his father was the chief of police and also had a _gun _on him. It was nothing short of amazing.

And what astounded the teen even more was the rational way his father was taking the show of defiance. He only looked like he was going to mutilate Lawliet a little bit.

Soichiro sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes under his glasses roughly.

It took a few moments for the man to compose himself, before he spoke softly.

"I do not approve of this r-relationship on _any _level." His tone was so defeated that his son almost patted his hand with sympathy. Almost.

L waved a hand in dismissal. "You don't have to. Honestly, we don't care if you do or not."

Soichiro's mouth hung open before his arms began to flail ridiculously and he stormed from the room, a large crash escaping the kitchen before the front door slammed.

"That was rather disturbing." Light jumped and grasped at his chest at the new voice, his eyes wide and staring at the hallway. Near smiled and entered, his small Lego man clasped in his hand.

"I just thought that I should tell you that Miheal has woken up. And that Mail might ask you where I am once he has finished tending to Miheal. I'd appreciate it if you did not tell him that I spoke to you, if that's fine?" Near turned to leave before he looked at the blushing auburn haired teen and poked him in the stomach.

"Also Mr Yagami, you seem to have put on a few kilograms and I think it could be from your serious Daddy issues."

As Near left L sighed and began to remake his _father's _bed. Light rolled his eyes and slid his long arms around his lover's thin waist and breathed into his ear.

"L just because my father is a wackjob, doesn't mean that you can't tell me what your previous job was."

L pulled away quickly before he slipped into the kitchen, ignoring the broken plates on the tiles, and flung the refrigerator open and began stuffing himself with cake.

Sometimes he really hated Light.

**...**

Alrighty guys, there is a really good reason to why I haven't announced L's previous occupation.

Know why?

Because I don't know myself. So I decided, the readers can have some creative control.

So I have a new competition:

**Name L's previous profession!**

_**Leave a review with your suggestion, and the best submission wins a mention in the next five chapters, and a story-changing amount of control.**_

_**(I mean with the job, not willy-nilly suggestions of change.) **_

_**I will notify the winner before the release of the revealing chapter! **_

**And also don't forget about the one-shot competition!**

**HUGE THANKS FROM:**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**

**!**


	17. Just as planned

Oh M Gee people! I had a HUGE response to the last chapter! Like woah. :)

I changed my mind, the 100th review will get the prize, not the 100th signed one. That means... that there are only four until then! AMAZING!

I won't announce the winner here, not yet :)

Okay, enjoy the chapter!

"_Finally got to first base. Not bad for that scrawny-little spitfuck."_

_Woody Harrelson in Zombieland. That is like one of my all time favourite movies :)_

Written to: the _Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys _album by _My Chemical Romance _

(I think I listened to this seven or eight times in a row.)

**Chapter 17: Just as planned**

A matter of life and death hung above Light's perfectly groomed head. Not in the usual sense of course, but none the less was it frightening.

L had a secret. And it was gnawing at Light's brain hungrily.

"Lawliet?" Light yawned as he popped the vertebrae in his neck as he stretched. L turned to his lover and smiled slightly, the very edges of his mouth turned up faintly. Light rolled his eyes and pecked his manager on the cheek softly. It didn't take very long for a supple smell reached his nose and Light couldn't help but be distracted by the beautiful scent.

"Mmm what is that?" He whispered into L's ear before he nibbled on the soft flesh, earning a startled yelp from his raven haired lover who pushed him away with a scowl on his porcelain face.

"Near and I are making pancakes." L said simply before grasping the large mixing bowl that sat on the bench and began to stir the white mixture. Light frowned at the mention of the annoying albino and looked over Lawliet's shoulder to see that, indeed Near was standing with the frying pan, a frightened look in his dark eyes.

Another lightbulb seemed to flicker to life in the auburn haired teen's sleepy brain, and it took Light another few moments to realise that L was wearing an apron. Long and dusty blue, it swept the floor softly, the frills that sat on the front of the fabric drooping low under the frilly weights. Honey eyes widened as L turned around to find the can of blueberries that had been next to the bowl, revealing that L was wearing his shirt and a very tight pair of black briefs. _His _briefs. Light let his gaze drop to the underwear he was wearing to find that, indeed he was wearing Lawliet's boxer shorts.

"Ahm...I seem to be wearing your boxers L."

L turned for a moment and looked his lover's figure up and down. The smile tugged at his lips again.

"Indeed." Light scowled.

"Lawliet you talk like an old man." The older man shrugged sleepily and continued stirring the white mixture before Near coughed slowly. Light's eyes narrowed at the teenager, who replied with a smug grin.

"L, I think that you have stirred the mixture enough. Watari will finish cooking the pancakes if you would like?" Near waved his hands sheepishly towards the stove where the elder man stood with the frying pan happily cooking the charred remains of Near's failed pancakes.

After last night's horrible end, Light really didn't care how today went. All it meant was he was going to have to suck up to Lawliet, _big time. _He had infuriated the dark haired man, and after Mello and Matt had left the apartment in the very early hours of the morning, their voices raising in anger an embarrassment, Light had conned his manager to come back into his room and apologised profusely for angering him. L had reluctantly given in and the rest of the night was consumed by numerous rounds of make up sex.

So that had left them in a very sleep deprived state.

Near smiled his small grin before he left the room after poking his finger into the frothy pancake mix and pulling out a blueberry.

A soft snarl escaped Light's mouth as the albino left. A soft poke in the stomach from his lover brought him back to earth and he pulled his gaze away. The wise voice of Watari broke the silence as he held a plate stacked with soft, fluffy pancakes. Near's had been gracefully discarded in the rubbish bin, their charred remains far from edible.

Lawliet accepted the plate blissfully as he drenched them with maple syrup. Light stared blankly. There was no way he was going to eat that. He was fat enough as it is.

Glancing at the clock, he was startled to see that it was blinking eight in the morning.

"Hey Lawliet?" The raven haired man stared up with his owl like eyes wide as he shovelled pancake into his mouth.

"Ye-s-g L-igh-t?" He muttered around his food. Light frowned.

"What's the day today?"

"Monday." Lawliet said as he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"That means we have to go into work today doesn't it...?" He hoped he was being subtle, but hell. He did NOT want to go to work.

L raised an almost non-existent eyebrow raised under his bangs.

"You realise that everyone at work already knows? They saw the magazine before your father did."

"Yes but-" Light protested.

"But we still need to go to work. It won't be too bad, we get strange looks as it is."

"Maybe that's because you look like something that crawled out from under a bed on a good day?"

"I refuse to change for you, even if I do love you." L said softly as he sipped at his tea that Watari had placed in front of him.

Light froze, his eyes glazing as he turned to look at his lover.

"What did you just say?"

L cocked his head to the side. And then gasped a little as he realised why Light was beginning to choke up.

He just said the three words of no return.

He just said 'I love you'.

Light swelled up gleefully as he bent down to peck Lawliet on the cheek before he practically skipped towards L's bedroom. He had washed his clothing from the day before and had folded it neatly in the cupboard. Throwing his suit and slacks on the floor, Light danced around pathetically as he dressed, each moment consumed by another moment of bliss.

It was almost nauseating in Near's opinion. It wasn't that he was jealous, no far from, he just though that the young man was so sickly in love with his brother that maybe he would lose all focus on his career. Anyway why he be preoccupied with _that _relationship? He had a far better one in mind.

Which gave the albino singer an idea.

**...**

Light had taken barely half an hour to get ready, his older boyfriend throwing on his clothing and walking out the door to wait in his temperamental old car. As L stretched out his hand to unlock the door, he saw a familiar figure hugging the steering wheel desperately

"Mello?" The tear stained blonde opened his eye slowly.

"Hey L-hic-awliet."

'_Ah. He's drunk._'

"Okay I'm ready to go to work! Is that Mello?" Light patted his hair down and his eyebrows rose questioningly. L shrugged in response. The car door creaked open and Mello sprawled himself on the sidewalk as he straightened his body up, a dopey grin spread over his face.

"I'ma be 'kay don't worry." The teen stumbled and grasped onto L for support before he threw up onto Light's shoes. The auburn haired teen cried out in outrage as he kicked his shoes off and stalked away holding the dirty shoes at arm's length. Mello wiped his mouth and yawned.

L fidgeted awkwardly, praying that Mello didn't have anything left to projectile vomit in his direction.

"Why were you in my car?" He asked softly, to be met with watery blue eyes.

"M-matt kicked me out last night."

"About Near?" Mello, if he were sober, would have most likely scoffed at Lawliet for saying something so stupid.

"Yeah..."

"I think you should go inside, stay here until you're a little more sober." Mello nodded gratefully until he saw what stood at the front of the apartment building.

Near waved happily from the front steps and snickered when Mello turned green again and turned to throw up on Lawliet's front tire.

**...**

By half-past-ten, Light and Lawliet finally walked through the front doors of the office. Light held his lover's hand tightly, fearing that if he let him go that he would be forever lost in the sea of women that surrounded them. Each woman screamed loudly as they walked past, pressing themselves into the two. Even with the destructive females around, Light was still lost in a moment of perpetual bliss over L's 'I love you'.

"They did see the magazine right?" L whispered as a redhead pushed her breasts into his back. Light reddened as he felt a pair of breasts in his side as well. "I'm pretty sure they did."

L's brow furrowed in confusion as he felt a pair of hands that were _not _Light's rub over his butt. "Why do they insist on groping us! They do know that we're gay right!" Light pushed away a young woman who slipped under his arm and knocked his shoulder on the glass doors that swung open. They sighed happily and tightened their grip on the other's hand, until the older of the two felt a soft tapping on his arm. L turned his head to look at the person and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hullo stranger!" A cheery voice filled the silence and L smiled.

"Hello, how are you?" The brunette in front of him grinned.

"I've been great, I see you've been up to plenty since we last met!" She subtly glanced at the two hands wrapped around each other. L nodded in agreement and Light coughed hastily.

"So who's your friend?" Light asked, a dangerous tone hidden under the honey of his voice. The tall girl in front of them grinned and grabbed onto his free hand.

"I'm Christiana. I met Lawliet at your last concert." She straightened her blazer and shifted her laptop bag. "Did you get Carillon's message?" She winked as both men watched her with mildly confused expressions.

She sighed and rolled her green eyes. "I'm filling in for her for a couple of days until her new replacement is in."

"What do you mean, her new replacement?" The two men asked in unison. She cocked her head to the side.

"Carrie got fired!"

"Fired! Why? I didn't fire her!" Light let go of his boyfriend's hand to clutch at his chest. Christiana smiled sadly.

"No the higher ups let her go. Something about leaking information?"

Light froze and his eyes instantly narrowed.

"Leaking information?"

"Yeah. Leaking stuff about you and Lawli's appointments and everything."

"Did you just call me Lawli?"

L went ignored as the two began a heated conversation together.

"Look, so what if she let some stuff slip-"

"It's called privacy! She shou-"

"Well it was bound to happen eventually!"

L sighed and waved invisibly to Light who had begun to yell at the girl, who did the same and yelled back.

It only took him a few minutes to get to his office to collect his blue emblazoned diary, the one that held all of his and Light's work commitments for the next two months. He decided against taking the elevator back down (much to his own surprise) and turned the corner to find both Christiana and Light still fighting irritably. The woman turned around angrily when Light's gaze flickered over her shoulder but instantly smiled and saluted towards Lawliet.

"Hey Lawli, I have a book for you!" L reached out apprehensively and grasped the small black book from the happy girl. Light visibly twitched.

"Please don't call me Lawli. What's the diary for?"

"It's yours and Light's new schedule. You have a few new obligations that have popped up since your -er- newfound popularity. "

"Popularity...?"

"You would be surprised. Ever watched late night TV?" She asked picking at her short nails.

Light and L both nodded as they read over their new agenda apprehensively.

"Well then you must know how much sex sells. And considering that you two are together, not only will girls be drooling over that but they will also love the whole 'office' affair! You two are practically walking romps! Particularly after that incident in the public bathrooms! "

'_She seems far too cheerful about this._'

"I have friends that would kill to meet you." She was beginning to get annoying. Not annoying in the traditional sense, but her sarcasm was killing L.

Light coughed into his hand before raising his hand. Christiana laughed. "What are you in elementary school?" Light scowled.

"No I just wanted to know if you had any idea about the mob that just molested us out the front. It was almost impossible to get out of the car." Christiana's cheeks reddened slightly before she answered. "Some blondie was out the front earlier in a miniskirt screaming 'Raito-kun' and pointing at the building. It was scary as hell. I almost couldn't walk into the building itself without being smothered by a hundred chicks. A straight man's dream eh?" When she didn't receive an answer she sighed and said goodbye. As she walked away she pulled her skirt up a little just to show her legs more.

"Whore." Light muttered under his breath as they continued up to Lawliet's office. L tapped him on the shoulder disciplinary . Light grinned.

"What did I do something bad? Should I be _punished_?"

"Maybe later."

**...**

Mello wasn't comfortable. Oh no. Far from it. He had taken to lying on the couch, watching TV when Wammy smiled and bid him goodbye, placing his brown hat on his head and walking outside.

Mello still felt far to hung-over to leave his spot, and was feeling way too ill to even move.

That was, at least until Near sat himself at the very edge of the sofa. Mello scooted away quickly. Nate continued to move closer until Mello's long leg flew out and kicked the younger boy in the back, an infuriated look on his face.

"The fuck do you think that you're doing Near!"

"Sitting on the sofa."

"You know that you fucked up mine and Matt's relationship!"

"Miheal and I slept together before Miheal and Mail did. Maybe he shouldn't be so jealous."

"I thought you said only lovers were allowed to be on a name basis."

"Yes Matt and I also slept together."

There was an eerie silence until the small boy uttered a small "Ha."

Mello kicked him again before he rolled over and began to mutter hushed curses.

He could feel a small vibrating in his pocket. He prayed that that was his phone and that Near hadn't placed some provocative in his pocket. It was his phone, thankfully, and it had an unread text message from Matt.

'_Hey Mels Im real soz bout b4. Want 2 cum back home, so we can talk? Love u.-Matt_'

Mello replied immediately, a huge soppy grin on his face.

'_I'll get a cab. I'm a little drunk right now. I'll see you soon. Love you to.- Mels_'

The blonde pushed himself up groggily before he felt a sudden weight on his hips. Near stared down at him coldly.

"You're not leaving. Not yet."

**...**

***head desk* Okay, okay, this is much later then it should have been.**

Anyone else remember the girl from the concert? And I love the way Matt texts Mello, all abbreviated and Mello typing out the whole thing. And who do you reckon the ''crazy blondie in the miniskirt' is? Duh.

I actually highly dislike this chapter, I don't think it was very well written.

_**But guys I really need your forgiveness, I have been really ill lately. Doctor to doctor to bedrest to specialists talking surgery, it's been a real bitch. I've also been really busy with end of year school work.**_

**And can you guys wish me better? I'm over being sick, especially in the summer.**

**Review?**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 **


	18. In My Head

A/n: Hey guys, yeah technically an anonymous reviewer won the 100th review, but considering the fact that I couldn't contact them, the next person to review won it. Riverspirit86 reviewed immediately after and won! Unfortunately I wrongly informed Cocobunni96 that she had won, so I apologise profusely!

Updates might be a little slower; I've just entered into the summer holidays. Plus I will begin to have frequent band practice and that will interfere with my writing.

(By the way, due to some confusion in the last chapter, Near did **NOT** sleep with Matt. He was just being a bastard to Mello.)

(Also, with the winner of L's previous job competition, I will begin to mention you at the end of the chapters after it is announced, ne?)

_"Stop! The curse has been lifted!"_

_"Does that mean that their vampires?"_

_"No."_

_"Are they still lesbians?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh for fuck sakes."_

_Lesbian Vampire Killers._

_Effing hell that was a freaking funny movie!_

_(Written to the song: Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars Ft Kanye West.)_

**Chapter 18: In my head**

"You're not leaving. Not yet." Near's voice was icy, the tone almost making Mello cringe under his weight. He could feel the bony backside of the albino shift and his thin hips press into Mello's firmly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Let me go you psycho!" Mello tried to push away the younger boy to no avail. Near was much lighter then the blonde, but he couldn't seem to put all of his effort into pushing him away.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?_' Near bent down and nipped at the older teen's ear and snickered.

"I know that you liked that Miheal. Remember, I know you much better than you think." Near licked along the blonde's tanned neck, earning a strangled whimper deep in the elder's throat. Mello definitely didn't want this, far from! He just wanted to go home and see his loving boyfriend Matt, who he would probably play around with until they had no more energy.

But Matt hadn't found all of the spots that made Mello tick; he had tickled by one on his lower back at one stage but Near, Near knew them all. He knew about the spot behind his ear and he knew about how sensitive the small length of skin right under his bellybutton was and just how it could make the blonde moan...

And it wasn't long until they both fell back into old habits.

**...**

Matt lay on his couch lazily. He began to bite on his nail exasperatingly as his green eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. He had messaged Mello over an hour and a half beforehand, and Mello's reply wasn't even two minutes after. Did it honestly take that long to call a cab and get his ass home? The redhead sighed loudly as he picked up his handheld game and squashed the buttons furiously. It wasn't that he was mad or anything, right? He just wanted to hold his blonde to his chest and apologise.

Where was he, more to the point?

Mello had texted him back saying he was drunk and needed a cab.

Matt sat up suddenly, his hand covering his mouth quickly. Mello could be in a gutter, passed out!

He could have gotten into an accident. And _died. _

Pulling on his boots, Matt pulled on his jacket before he was out the door.

**...**

"She's going to drive me insane." Light murmured around his salad sandwich. L rolled his eyes as he picked at his sponge cake. They were currently sitting at the same cafe they had fought at previously. The waitress eyed them with familiarity until she was nudged by one of her co-workers who whispered in her ear, and much to L's amusement, she blushed and stuttered as she took their order.

Light was currently very jumpy as he had been informed by Christiana earlier that Lawliet and himself were due on a television program the next day. It was a daytime talk show, watched by the majority of housewives and desperados who urgently wanted a cheap pack of three vacuum cleaners that would break after the third use.

So basically, nobody that Lawliet cared about would watch it, unless the boys wanted to be unnecessarily cruel and tape it.

But Light was worried sick. His mother would most likely watch it and his sister was well known for gossip. He was going to regret it.

L's eyebrows rose as Light placed his head into his hands and sighed loudly. "Light," he began, "Don't worry. You've been on TV so many times I honestly don't know why your fretting so much!" L used the moment to attempt a comforting smile, but earned the opposite reaction as Light's face slowly turned green.

'_I assume that means I should avoid smiling too much._' L thought morbidly and pulled softly at his cheeks. Light rolled his eyes and munched on a stray piece of lettuce in frustration.

"Lawliet." The teen said as he swallowed. His boyfriend looked at him with a bored expression, which slowly widened into an interested watch as Light's face went hard and serious.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you tell me what your job was? Were you a prostitute or something?" Light laughed uneasily, as if he honestly did expect his lover to be an ex-prostitute. L huffed, before shaking his head in response.

"No Light I promise you that I wasn't a prostitute."

"Well how do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"You don't." L replied instantly. "You just have to trust me on this."

The teen sighed, his mind being ravaged terribly by his lover's secret. If he wasn't a hooker, or anything else along those lines then what was he?

A teacher? He certainly had that intimidating air about him and he loved his 'brothers' but younger children would most likely drive him ballistic. He couldn't have been anything like a sports player he was far to unfit, even if the lucky guy was thin. Light honestly would have noticed if he was in music, he would have _had _to have seen his face somewhere.

"Light." L said darkly, quickly snapping his boyfriend from his thoughts immediately. "I see no need in me telling you my former job." Light pouted as he sipped his latte. He nodded before smiling and leaning over to peck L on the cheek.

"I promise that I won't ask until you're ready." Lawliet gasped softly, and his dark eyes sparkled happily as he bit a large piece of his cake away.

Light stood up, a large grin on his face and asked for the check from the stuttering waitress who handed it over, her hand trembling violently.

"We have to go back to the office before we can leave." Lawliet said as he looked at his new leather diary.

"That's fine."

Light smiled as he placed the money on the table and grabbed his manager's hand and pulled him away from the table.

'_I will ask... just not yet._'

**...**

Matt bit his cigarette apprehensively. Mello still hadn't called him, and every time he tried to ring the feisty blonde, it went straight to voicemail. Honestly, had it been any other day, Matt would have assumed that his boyfriend had just gone out with friends and forgotten to ring him to tell him the new plans.

But then Matt would have to think to himself and ask "What friends?"

On another note, he might have even been a little calmer had the short albino with an obvious thing for Mello not shown up.

The redhead winced as his cigarette fell from his mouth and he arrived at Lawliet's. The only logical place Mello would have crashed at.

"Please, Lord of all things Mario, let Mello be here!"

**...**

It could have been the sudden guilty feeling that pulsed through Mello's veins that made him freeze right before he entered Near. It could have been that his brain had told him what he was doing was wrong, _wrong. _But the most likely thing that made Mello have a sudden conscious was the vibrating that rippled though him from under his thighs. Automatically it clicked as he felt the vibrations. Mello didn't even need to look at his phone to realise it was Matt. It had been going off the whole time that he and Near had been fondling.

"Leave it." Near ordered as he ran his fingers along the inside of Mello's toned legs. He tickled along the sensitive skin until he felt a strong hand clasp around his throat.

"You fucker!" Mello growled as he tried to slide his leather pants back up his thighs, while still choking the young albino. Near scratched at the hand around his throat as his face began to go red. Mello haphazardly tightened the string around his crotch before he bent down to gather his vest.

There was a loud click and Mello snapped his head up to find a wide eyed redhead watching him, his mouth gaping ridiculously.

"What the fuck..." Matt whispered softly, his gloved hand rising to his mouth in shock. Mello let his jaw drop his tongue suddenly feeling heavy and useless in his mouth.

"M-Mello. W-what are you...doing." Matt asked weakly as if he weren't even expecting an answer. Mello's brain felt like goo in his head, he couldn't even imagine what Matt was thinking...and the worst part was, is that whatever Matt _was _thinking wasn't too far from the truth.

"I-I was actually going to apologise to you!" Mat cried, his green eyes partially hidden behind the orange tint of his goggles.

"Matt let me explain!" Mello yelled back pathetically, releasing Near who was beginning to go quite blue. Matt snarled.

"Explain a-fucking-way then genius!" Mello opened his mouth to yell again but found no words able to escape from his lips. Near rolled over on the sofa, his naked body illuminated in the fight, a smug smile snaked on his face.

"I actually trusted you." Matt stifled weakly. Mello felt a sudden rush of heat enter his check and he growled.

"You didn't trust me! Don't bloody lie! You kicked me out last night and then you come looking for me-"

"Because you said that you were going to get a cab almost two hours ago! I thought you had died or something!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so paranoid-"

"I think I have a right to be fucking paranoid! Look what I just walked in on!"

"And what exactly was that!"

"You about to _fuck_-" Matt spat the word out as if were acid "You were about to fuck Near, who in case you have forgotten, was your old butt buddy!"

"We were not-"

"Ah if I may interrupt?" Near broke the argument easily, earning two glares that if the saying 'if looks could kill' was in fact truthful, he would have burst into flames on the spot.

"Shut the fuck up Near!" Mello yelled in a high pitched and very panicked tone.

"Matt, to quell you anger, myself and Miheal were not going to 'fuck'." Matt visibly softened until Near looked to the ceiling and sighed. "But I can't deny the fact that we were about to have sex, if that's what you were wondering. And that you Mail, are nothing but a...what do they call it?" Near scanned the room to Mello who looked horrified. "Ah!" Near smiled again. "You Mail are a 'cock blocker'."

Mello cringed as he saw his boyfriends hand rise, expecting it to make contact with the side of his head. Instead he saw it rest against the mop of red hair and watched as his lover began to walk away.

"Matt stop please!" He cried desperately. Matt stopped for a moment before he pulled his arm back suddenly and with a loud crunch, put his whole fist through the wall.

"Don't." Mello heard the redhead sob softly.

"Don't what?" Mello whispered in a strangled voice.

"Don't come back home. We're over."

And with that Matt left.

**...**

Mello stared at the apartment's doorway helplessly.

He couldn't move.

He could barely breathe. He felt as if his whole world had just fallen out from under him.

"Mello, let him go." Near said softly as he wrapped his arms around the older teen's waist. Mello felt so numb. He couldn't push away the contact from the teen that had just ruined the best relationship he had ever had. He could feel Near's breath ghost along his naked back.

"I..." Mello began weakly. Near looked at him expectantly.

The pale teenager let go of Mello's tanned waist and stood in front of him, looking into the dangerous blue eyes that glinted with sadness and malice. Near stood on his toes and pressed his lips onto Mello's.

"I hate you Near. I really do."

"But that hasn't stopped you before, now has it?"

**...**

Lawliet yawned weakly as he pushed open his apartment door, his hand entwined with Light's.

"Christiana has been riding us like dogs all day." Light whined as he kicked away his shoes, struggling to pull on the slippers that L had bought him recently. L snickered.

"If you weren't so gay I'd assume that you were having sex with her." Light snorted in horror.

"She wishes!" Light stopped and pulled his lover back. L looked over his shoulder in annoyance.

"What's wrong Light?"

"There's a hole in your wall." Light said obviously as he pointed to the large, jagged hole in the plaster.

"L, there's blood on it!" Light said with fear lacing his usual smugness. Lawliet frowned at the hole, examining the blood carefully.

"I wonder whose blood it is..." Light shrugged in reply. He sniffed the air and frowned.

"Hey L? It smells in here." Light walked into the kitchen and picked up the vanilla air freshener and began to drown the apartment in the sweet smelling chemical.

Light snaked a glance of his boyfriend bent over, dutifully examining the dry blood.

The auburn haired star took a step backwards and sniffed the air again, noting that the hallway smelt just as bad and musky as the living room.

'_Honestly I'd have assumed that there was an orgy or something._' Light grimaced at the thought of random bodies doing unspeakable things to each other, until he imagined himself and Lawliet doing the exact same. He flung open the bathroom door and sprayed before he moved to Lawliet's room and did the same.

It wasn't until he reached the guest room that he froze. Now, Light relied heavily on his instinct, and as much as they didn't always pull him through, he couldn't seem to find the will to open the door. He felt that if he did, that the world would end.

So he did. And upon doing that he was met with a sight he would have much preferred he could be without.

Light slammed the door behind him before almost running into the lounge room stiffly. L raised his eyebrows curiously at his famous boyfriend.

"Light? Are you alrigh-"

"No. For the love of Kami, just don't ask."

**...**

_Hello again guys! I am SO sorry for disappearing on you guys like that! I recently really got into xXxHolic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. (Kuro X Fai and Doumeki X Watanuki are love...) _

_Plus I know that the chapter is late, but it's here, just before Christmas! So it can be a Chrissie pressie for you all! _

_Poor Matt...I feel so bad for him. And yes, that is how breakups really go; there is nothing unrealistic about how Matt handled it._

**Oh and I have another request (Kami I'm selfish.) Could I ask for some fanart? Not that there is really anything to draw...but yeah. Like maybe of Lawliet in chapter 17 in his light blue apron?**

**Reviews?**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	19. Introducing the star

Bwaha! I'm back again readers! This chapter has an uber special dedication to Blame It On The Boys reaching thirteen thousand hits, and over one hundred and five reviews! And we aren't even at chapter twenty as of yet! I love you guys so much!

Now updates should remain continuous, even though, sadly, Death Note is no longer my main fandom. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and xXxHolic have decided that they like my brain, and the Left 4 Dead (game) fandom has taken the cake. But I will not abandon this story, not yet at least. (I joke guys.)

(Oh! And Opiumpoppy, your self insert is featured in this chapter! I desperately hope that I portrayed you in a way that you like!)

_Written to: My Buddy Keith – L4D2 remix (This is the coolest song known to man, gamers should totally look it up.)_

_"You're a bad, bad boy."_

_"And yet you're always the one getting spanked."_

_(Charlie Harper- Two and a half men)_

**Chapter 19: Introducing the star **

_**...**_

Lawliet yawned weakly as he glanced at his mirror briefly, stretching his long arms lazily above his head and smiling blissfully as he heard vertebrae pop loudly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he tiredly slipped on slippers that had mysteriously been placed next to his bed.

Then he startled himself. '_Where am I?_' he thought suspiciously before it dawned on him that he was in Light's bedroom. He had grown so accustomed to his tidy haired lover sleeping in his apartment that he had forgotten how comfortable Light's room really was. It was a mystery to the older dark haired male as to why his famous boyfriend preferred to sleep in a small apartment with only two bedrooms to his own large estate with far too much space for the young man.

Although, what had thrown him off more was how eager Light was to leave Lawliet's small apartment the night beforehand.

Without so much as a warning, Light had stormed into L's living room, pale and on the verge of trembling.

"Light? Are you alright?" L had asked, an invisible eyebrow rising in mild concern. What he hadn't expected was for his lover to turn a little green and to shudder before choking out his reply.

"No. For the love of Kami, just don't ask." L frowned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the abnormally pale star.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing!" The teen froze for a few moments, his attention focusing on a blank part of the drywall. He shook his head, shaking the image that had slipped into his mind.

L rolled his dark eyes as he continued to look at the flaky dried blood on the white wall when he felt warm hands envelope his own spidery digits. He looked up questioningly into his lover's amber eyes and he was tugged to his feet roughly, losing his footing in the moment. A strangled gasp held in his throat as the door flew open and Light dragged him away to his own home. The door slammed loudly behind them as the couple descended the staircase.

**...**

"What was that?"

Mello sat bolt upright as the loud sound echoed through the apartment. He quickly forgot himself as his nipple was tweaked firmly, an unwanted groan slipping through his lips.

"It is nothing of importance." He heard a soft voice whisper resolutely into the shell of his ear. The blonde winced as his nipple was tweaked again, the flesh turning red under Near's fingers. "Miheal, I'll beg for you not to be distracted by nonsense." The albino blew the older teen's golden bangs from obstructing the view of his blue depths before stretching a finger into his own downy hair.

He allowed his pale fingers to trail along Mello's defined abdomen before trailing blazing kisses down the tanned torso. He marvelled to himself the way Mello had kept himself so firm, so muscular even after dining on such horrid amounts of chocolate every day. Near tilted his head upwards pressing his lips into Mello's and smirking as he trailed his tongue along the elder's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Mello opened his mouth willingly and eagerly, moaning as Near bit down on his tongue. The albino star cracked his large eyes opened slightly, revelling at the blush that had spread over the blondes face, and how his blue eyes had closed together tightly in ecstasy. Near decided as he pressed himself harder against Mello's toned body that maybe he should break people up more often.

And also that chocolate did taste much, much better straight from Mello's mouth.

Lawliet warily walked into Light's kitchen, a worried smirk on his lips. He had no need to worry, of course, it was just how the silence of Light's house echoed with each step.

"Lawliet? I'm so glad that your awake! Could you please help me with my tie?" Light's golden eyes were tired, silently begging for his boyfriend's help. L strode over and fixed the long red velvet quickly, his lips pulled tightly into a line before he sighed.

"I know that you can dress yourself, why won't you today?" He muttered in annoyance. Light looked at his carpet sheepishly.

"Because my hands are trembling like mad. I really don't want to go onto TV today, I feel sick." Light babbled nonsensically, his eyes scrunched as he spoke.

"Oh stop it. We will only stay for the interview, and then we'll leave. We don't need any more reporters trailing us. It's annoying." L said offhandedly as he bit into a soft chocolate bar he had stolen from his pantry before he had been cruelly dragged away the night before.

"But you don't understand Lawli!" Light whined as he followed his dark haired lover from the kitchen. (Light had rather taken to the nickname 'Lawli' even though he was furious that Christiana had come up with it first.)

"We will be harassed by paparazzo as we leave! They have been really sneaky lately but if they get the chance, they will tear us to bits!" The teen's face paled more.

L rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He pushed the remainder of his chocolate into his mouth and tightened Light's tie again.

"We need to leave. We don't want to be late do we?" Light's eyes brightened as his boyfriend brushed a stray brown hair from his eyes. He pressed his face into L's soft hand and grinned his pearly white smile. Light gave Lawliet a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Let's go." He gave one last smile before slipping his long arm around his lover's waist and pulled him out of the door.

**...**

Light had pretended to be calm and less skittish on the car ride to the television station. He had rested his head against the cool glass of Lawliet's car and had remained silent unless he was prompted otherwise. His spirits rose slightly as a familiar tune came over the radio and his own voice invaded the car.

"Lawli!" He could hear L growl at the nickname but he smiled none the less. "One of my songs is on." He saw L's attention waver from the road for a few seconds before he nodded.

"It is to." Light watched his lover expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" The younger man's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Well you like it don't you?" He heard his older lover sigh.

"No. I don't really like your music too much."

"What do you mean you don't like my music!" Light perked up, automatically on the defensive. He had known that L had never been too fond of his music, even hearing him call it 'obnoxious' and 'annoying'. He saw his boyfriend's dark eyes flicker towards him for a few seconds.

"Light, just because I might be fond of your ass, doesn't mean I like what comes out of your mouth."

Light gaped at the insult, unable to bring any words to his lips to throw back.

"But I've written songs for you!"

"I've noticed." L replied absently as he navigated the busy roads, closely avoiding a large van as he turned the corner. Light whined in annoyance.

"They're about you, how could you not like them." Lawliet raised his long fingers to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The lyrics aren't exactly brilliant you know."

"What's not brilliant about them?" The auburn haired youth moved his fringe out his eyes quickly, an earnest expression present in his amber eyes.

"_You fun to touch and play with, how bout we pass the jaded conversation and go back. To. The. Bedroom?_" L mumbled softly.

"What's wrong with them?" L shot a dark glare across the car.

"Besides the fact that everybody knows who your singing about, is that you're basically telling the world about our sex life!" Light continued to watch his lover with a now very confused expression.

"So? It's never bothered you before!"

"You honestly have no idea how much of a scandal this has become, do you?"

Light shook his head slowly, worry creasing his brow.

"You realise that a pop stars sexuality means nothing, but because your with your manager for one, and also the fact of how long you denied it for! The women that you used to bring into your apartment to cover your tracks have all come out and blatantly admitted that you were paying them to just stay for a few hours!"

Light frowned. He let out a very weak sounding "oh." before turning back to the window. The rest of the ride was silent until after twenty very silent, very quiet minutes until L spoke again softly.

"We're here."

**...**

Light reddened slightly as he shook hands with the presenter of the talk show that they were to be attending. The short woman smiled widely as she straightened her glasses and began to introduce herself.

"Light Yagami? Hi there! I'm Arianne!"

Lawliet smiled tiredly as he shook hands with the dark skinned woman, her chirpy voice ringing throughout the studio sweetly. Arianne smiled again as her hair was tended to and she checked her watch quickly.

"Uh boys, I'm so glad that you could make it, but I have to meet my first guest in a few minutes. Help yourself to the fruits and drinks; I'll be with you soon!" The young woman turned away and put her latte in the rubbish as she ran.

Light smiled happily as he turned to the food carter and happily shined a large, red apple on his suit before biting into it. L watched disdainfully from the corner of his eyes, eyeing a large strawberry scone and savouring the sight of his lover enjoying his apple.

"So Lawliet," Light began, wiping the spittle from his lips. L's eyebrow rose curiously. "What do you think they will ask us about?" L looked in disbelief.

"What in the hell do you think they will ask about! We spoke about this in the car!"

Light shrugged, biting into his shiny apple again.

**...**

He thought he would have been used to it by now.

Being with Light had opened up many doors for Lawliet, accepting that Light was egotistical, frustrating, smarter then he let on, body obsessed and just plain different. Had it been an alternate universe Light could have probably been a high school valedictorian with the top entry score into his choice of university. But then again, L could have been much more than he had already been in his twenty four years.

But one thing he knew he would never get used to no matter how long he was intimate with the acclaimed pop star, was makeup.

He didn't know how his honey eyed boyfriend could stand having his face irritated with feather dusters and annoying powders tickling his nose. Nor could he tolerate his face being covered with liquids that smelt like horse, and being complimented on his 'natural eyeliner' which was still prominent on his pale skin.

Light had his eyes closed, happily allowing the females tending to him to compliment his hair and lips.

L snapped.

"Please can you _not _tug on my hair?" L muttered monotonously. The dark haired woman remained silent as she tried to rake a brush through the manager's messy locks. L cursed softly as he felt his eyes water and allowed himself to glare around the room, catching his famous lover's eyes. Light shook his head in disapproval before shutting them again to allow his shaped eyebrows to be brushed.

This was going to be a very long day.

**...**

**Okay.**

**Not happy with this chapter, **_**at all.**_

**It feels unfinished, loose and annoying.**

**I was going to continue the chapter, but if I did it would have reached a good 6,000 words and it would have bitten me on the ass bigtime. Plus my muse kind of...-whooshed- **

**And also, WELCOME OPIUMPOPPY TO THE SCENE!**

**Thanks to her contribution to the '**_**L's previous occupation**_**' competition, she won a self insert and a story changing amount of control. Now as much as I haven't announced the job, it will mean that Opiumpoppy will now get her mentions.**

**Also, thank you to everybody who wished me better, I'm still rather sick, but you guys are keeping me going –squiggle heart-**

**Until next chapter,**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3**


	20. Authors Note

Hi readers, long time no -uh- read?

Look, I hate to be a stick in the mud, but as of late I can't seem to write for BIOTB anymore.

I've fallen out of the Death Note fandom, and out of FanFiction altogether.

I know, it's cruel and stupid, you guys never even got to see what L's job was.

I MIGHT finish the chapter I originally had for chapter 20, and Lawliet's big reveal, but lately I just can't.

So, it is with great disdain that I announce that Blame It On The Boys will be on an indefinite hiatus.

You guys can find me on under the name **a-scribble-on-the-table.**

_**Thank you guys SO much for following this story for so long, I love you!**_


End file.
